When I Look At You
by MovingOnIsNeverEasy
Summary: Elena Gilbert have always loved Stefan Salvatore. But when her bestfriend, Katherine, dated him, she got no reason to be happy anymore. That was when she realized there was some sparks ignited from Stefan's blue eyed older brother. Would she give in?
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back with second story! :) Please give it a shot.  
_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any characters in it. I'm just simply borrow it and the credits goes to julie, Kevin and L.J Smith.**  
_

* * *

**_Now I'm speechless_**  
**_ Over the edge, I'm just breathless_**  
**_ I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_**

**_Jonas Brothers - Lovebug  
_**

* * *

_24th October 2000_

_It was cold Saturday morning when three little girls ride their pink bikes around the Times Square. There were only some people who sat on the bench. Usually, people prefer stayed at their house instead of going out in this weather._

_The blonde one, laughing her heart out as her friend fell from her bike. The brunette one, collected herself and help her friend._

_"Care, you shouldn't be laughing. Come on, help me help her up" The brunette scolded Caroline and she suddenly stopped laughing and help her._

_"You know Kat, if you can't ride your bike you should have asked your parents to teach you first"_

_"No, I can do it! Elena I can, trust me. I just need some hot tea" Katherine said as she left Caroline and Elena to went to her house which only ten minutes away._

_"Kat, wait up. I'm coming with you," caroline piped up as she got on her bike, "just wait here 'Lena. We'll bring you hot tea in the tumbler"_

_Elena nodded and smiled when she saw they were racing to Katherine's house._

_As a reflect she touched her neck. She let out a soft gasp and widened her eyes as she looked down to her neck. Where is my necklace?!_

_She got up and started searching the bushes and below the benches. She couldn't find her 'E' pendant necklace her parents bought it for her last year as a Christmas gift. She looking for it in the grass, behind the trees but she still couldn't find it._

_Tears began to fill her eyes._

_One tear._

_Two tears._

_She was half shouting hoping to find her necklace._

_"Everything okay?" someone asked behind her._

_She turned around and met with a pair of green eyes and blonde hair. He was so beautiful. He looked like her age._

_"I...couldn't find my necklace" she said between her sobs._

_"Hey, it's okay, I'll help you find it" then the two of them walking around the Times Square looking for the necklace._

_The boy found something glistening in the snow that started falling, he picked it up. It was a necklace, 'E' pendant was hanging on it._

_"Hey, is your name start with 'E'?"_

_"Yes, I'm Elena" she said running to the boy._

_"I found it!"_

_She picked up the necklace and put it on her neck, "Thank you so much!"_

_"You're welcome, I'm Ste—"_

_"Little brother! Papa called you, we gotta get home!" Someone with the bluest eyes Elena ever seen appeared in front of them. He was tall, maybe he's thirteen or fourteen years old._

_"Okay, let's go! See you around Elena" he smiled and waved to her. He climbed to his bike and followed his brother leaving Elena breathless._

_She was still standing at the same spot the boy stood when Caroline and Katherine go up to her._

_"Here it is" Caroline gave Elena her pink tumbler._

_Katherine frowned when she saw Elena didn't take the tumbler, "Elena, are you okay?"_

_"I met a boy, he helped me found my necklace" she reported._

_"A boy? tell us! Maybe he is someone we know" Caroline said with a big grin on her face._

_"Let's just go home first okay? I'm getting cold"_

_The three of them climbed to their bike and went to the Gilbert Residence._

**_Should I continue?  
_**

_**Reviews are appreciated.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2 : New Life, Same Heart

_**Don't you feel pain that I feel without you?  
Cause I have to pretend that you don't make a difference, it's the lie that I'm living in.  
When it does it go away, when does it go away, when does it go away?**_

_**Jojo feat Travis Garland - When Does It Go Away  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: New Life, Same Heart**_

_(12 years later)_

Someone knocked on my door, light but still I could hear it considering I couldn't sleep and ended up taking those sleeping pills last night.

"'Lena, it's 9 and I want to show you how to run the store. Get up and get dressed!" my mom, as usual still treating me like a child. I heard foot steps slowly away from my room.

I got up, went to bathroom and chose my black jeans and my purple shirt to do the honor today. I let my hair loose on my back and put some light make up. This way, they couldn't tell I was waking up all night.

I walked down the stairs and found my family already eating my mom's famous pancakes.

"Morning" I said as I kissed my parents cheek.

"So, you ready for today?" my dad asked.

"Well, I am"

"Come on 'Lena, it'll be fun" my mom nudged me.

"Except for the fact that I can't bake. Here I am, my parents having patisserie store for almost fifteen years and I, the only daughter can't bake" I sighed.

"Our bakers and chef can teach you. It's your fault you wouldn't want us to teach you when you were a little"

My mom, Miranda, and my dad, Grayson, has been own the Gilbert's Pattiserie for almost fifteen years. They both met when they were attending Culinary Institute of America. Sometimes, I told my friend that they were working for CIA. Good times.

* * *

"So, the last is, our very own famous Red-Wine Velvet Cake" the head chef, Antonio, told me after an exhausting journey of the Gilbert's Pattiserie kitchen. Seriously, those were more exhausting compared to when Caroline asked me to help her find a perfect prom dress years ago.

"Thank you, Antonio. This is most certainly lucious cake I've ever taste and see" I smiled at him. Antonio was an wise man, he was in his middle fifties. He said my dad hired him ten years ago from Italy.

"No, thank you, _cara_. From now on, I believe I'll be seeing you more often. It's good to have a beautiful view once in a while instead of just elderly who bakes" he laughed, tapped my cheek.

"You got it. I gotta go. My dad said I just have to know what we sell in public then tomorrow is the real deal. Thank you for agreed on teaching me baking" I shook his hand and waved at him.

Mystic Falls still looked the same. Like I'd never leave this town in the first place.

I went to Boston University right after I graduated. I took Bussiness and Management even though I was not interested at all. My dream was to be a psychologist. I loved hearing people sharing their thoughts and problems with me, it meant that they trust me and I loved helping them find a way out. But since Jeremy, my little brother, took art as his major in Duke University in Durham, I had to give up on my dream and went to bussiness since my parents got no one to proceed the pattiserie when they got older.

I went to the Times Square, then it hit me, it always hit me everytime I went here. The green-eyed little boy who helped me found my necklace. I kept the necklace in my drawer instead of wearing it. I didn't need a reminder of my first love, whom I didn't even know his name exactly. If only his brother hadn't come that moment, I would know his name.

I was just ten years old when that happened. And I was not a person who easily forget about events that changed my life completely.

Caroline and Katherine insisted I tell them everything that happened when they were gone to Kat's house that winter. I told them his eyes, his hair, his height and it was comes down with two names. They were two boys who has the same similarities as theboy I told them. Ben McCord and Stefan Salvatore. Ben went away from Mystic Falls the day I lost my necklace. So, they thought it was Stefan Salvatore.

I even made a Facebook and Twitter accounts to find him but it was none. Nada. Nicht gefunden. Non trovato.

But I couldn't give up on him just yet. I wanted to meet him again and I'm sure I will, sooner preferably.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_My first day working at GP! Yay! Couldn't say I'm that excited though. I found my life no longer excited since The Salvatores moved to Italy ten days after Stefan found my necklace. Well, according to Kat and Care, he was Stefan Salvatore. _

_Care and Kat would be back to Mystic Falls tomorrow, they said they will help me packing and moving to my new house. I just couldn't stand living in my old house, my mom, as usual, still thinks I'm her little girl. I am 22 years old for crying out loud! And my dad, well, my dad is...my dad._

_Wish me luck for today! And a bunch of luck so I can find Stefan somewhere in the world today._

_Elena._

I put my journal back to my purse and went downstairs.

"Don't forget to lock the door 'Lena. Hurry, we're gonna be late" my mom shouted from the front door.

I locked the door and hop into my parents car.

On the way to the pattiserie was quiet, at least comfortable quiet. When we got there, some people has already get in line. Seriously, has my family store that famous? I'd never realized that until now.

We entered the back door. Wow, busy busy busy. I could tell that I would be that busy starting today. I couldn't find my parents anywhere.

Antonio grabbed me then cornered me.

"Now, _cara_, I will not make you in trouble today. So you just have to handle the cashier, don't worry, it'll be easy. Bonnie," then a girl with dark skin and hair stood in front of us with a soft smile on her lips, "will help you handling it. You'll be okay with that?"

"Yeah...sure" then he left me with Bonnie.

"Elena, right? Okay, like Antonio said, I'm Bonnie. He could be strict when it's come to work" she chuckled, I couldn't help to chuckled as well. She got that effect to everyone I guess, "I'll show you how to handle the machine and costumers. So you have to watch and learn" she winked then she went to the cashier. An old couple were standing with their cakes were ready to be pay.

"Good morning, sir. So, two slices of blueberry pies, and two red-wine velvet cakes. Total price is $11" she smiled and wrapped their cakes. She handed the cakes and took their money, "thank you for choosing Gilbert's Pattiserie, please come back soon"

Bonnie made her way to where Elena was standing.

"See? That wasn't hard, was it? I'm sure you can do it" then she smiled and went to cashier number 2.

Yeah, Bonnie was right. It wasn't that hard. I believe I could do that...ish.

I went to the cashier where a man was standing with his phone on his ears. He was in his early twenties just like me. Those jacket he was wearing could tell that he was rich and his boots, I believe if Jeremy see his boots, he would cry to my parents for buying him the Lugz black boots.

"No...what?!...Damon, don't be silly...I'll call you back" he shoved his iPhone back to his pocket and gave Elena his orders.

"Good morning, sir. Two slices chocolate hazelnut and a bottle of orange—"

It can't be. No, no it cant be.

Same green eyes, same blonde hair but with different heights. Stefan Salvatore. I was sure of it.

"Uh...miss, you alright?"even his voice made my knees like jell-O.

"Yeah, I'm...fine." I cleared my throat, "total price is $9"

He handed the money and I took it shakily. _Take it easy, Gilbert. It's no big deal, your first love standing in front of you._ I kept telling myself that.

"Here's your change"

"No keep it" he smiled. He was smiling. Smiling. To me. He was smiling to me. Those brilliant teeth of his really showing. He was so handsome.

No, now he went. He went away to the front door. He was gone.

I dragged my feet to the front door not caring Bonnie calling me.

"Hey wait up!"

He looked around then his green eyes fell on me, "Yes?"

"I..uh, Stefan Salvatore?" I was never going to let him go again. I have waited for this moment for twelve years. Twelve freaking years.

"I am, can I help you?"

"I'm Elena, you might not remember me, but...I want to say thank you"

"Thank you?" he frowned, so cute. "For what?"

"For helping me found my necklace. Twelve years ago"

"Twel—that was a long time ago. You remember? Maybe you got wrong person. Because I dont"

"No, I'm sure. I was crying at Times Square then you came and found it"

"I...uh, I don't remember it. But you're welcome" he smiled, again. I think my heart stopped beating that second.

He went to his car, leaving me. My first love leaving me for the second time. Could this day even get more worse?

* * *

"'Lena! Oh my God! I heard Bonnie was shouting your name. Are you okay? Anything hurt, sweetie?" my mom rushed to me, touching and made sure therewere not any injuries.

"Mom, I'm okay. I am not little girl anymore, I can take care of myself. I just...I saw an old friend. Do you think dad would be okay if I go home now? I kind of want to packing my things for tomorrow" I searched for a better reason to bail from the store.

"Of course he would. I'll tell him myself. Take the car, we'll go home walking. You'll tell me if something is wrong, okay?"

"Yes, mom," I sighed and took the car keys from her hands, "and by the way, I'm twenty two years old, not two anymore"

The ride home was frustrating, depressing, fidgeting, but on the other hand, it was wonderful, excited, and I felt like sunshine were finally on my side now.

Meeting him was...interesting but scary.

I was afraid to go deeper; attached to him. I didn't even know him. I didn't even know if he already had a girlfriend or not.

But then, I spent over twelve years loving him. Loving the shadow.

I pulled up my parents car to the garage. I decided to spent the whole day writing.

My passion for writing was long gone. But my passion for writing a _song_ was slowly increasing . No one knew that. I'd never planning on telling anyone in case they'll laugh at my face.

I grabbed my songbook and a pen. I have write six songs for Stefan for as long as I remembered. He said he didn't remember me, well, here's a newsflash: even my landlord back in Boston didn't remember my name. I lived there for almost three years. What a shame, right?

I sighed, I think I'm going to write a song about broken heart and forgetfulness today.

* * *

Smell of expensive perfume and the sound of bracelets chiming noisy woke me up from my slumber. It must be Caroline. Who else would wearing many bracelets together and over expensive perfume in the morning?

"Elena" she singsonged my name. Did she realized that her voice was squeaky?

"I'm up, up" I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" someone I didn't recognize smirked at me.

She was tall, she was probably taller than me. She was wearing the latest DKNYC dress ; short sleeves and animal print-mini. Her balck boots and Jimmy Choo purse were obviously expensive.

"Kat? Is that you?" I got up, practically ching her outfits out from head to toe.

The old Katherine Pierce would be fine with shorts and shirts.

"It's me. New York air certainly good for me" she hugged me. I missed her, and Caroline of course.

"What? No hugs for me?" Caroline pouted. I smiled and hug her tight.

"I miss you guys so much, "I looked at them both, "thank you for coming. It is no big deal but you still have time for me"

"No big deal? It's your first home 'Lena, your own home. Of course it's big deal, besides, has agreed to let me have my one week off if I make her bunch of my mom's recipe low calories chocolate chips cookies" she grinned.

Mrs. Pearls was her boss. Caroline was officially living her dream. She dated the most famous football player, Tyler Lockwood, and have a job as an assistant to the most influence person in fashion industry.

"And, I have one week off as a model" Kat piped up.

"Model? You are a model now?" my jaw dropped. Katherine was not the type of girl who wants to be a model when she grow up. She told me once, she wanted to a surgeon.

"Ugh, don't you read a magazine?" Caroline shook her head but I ignore her, my eyes still focused on _my bestfriend._

"Well, remember when I told you I don't want to go to a college? It was true. Then my aunt introduced me to a woman who was friend with Tyra Banks, and voilá! I have a contract with one of the most famous model agency now" she said proudly.

"Congratulation, I guess"

"Thanks, 'Len"

"So, when do we start?" Caroline said, breaking the ice.

"Now, after I shower and put the boxes into my car. My parents bought me a car, but they still keep it a secret from me. Sometimes I feel like I'm still a little girl to them" I sighed and went into the bathroom.

"Don't we all agree?" I heard Katherine and Caroline giggling.

Katherine changed, but at least I still have the girl who was my bestfriend and still know how to giggling.

* * *

Turns out, my parents brought me red Nissan Versa. Not so expensive, but what most irritating me was when my dad said, "safety first 'Lena. We don't want you to get hurt".

Again, I felt like a little kid.

The house I bought was using half my money and half my parents money, since they couldn't let me use my entire savings. It was cream color for the house. And for my bedroom, I chose pale blue.

It was a nice little house with two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, but what I most excited about was my backyard. It was big, it could fit eight big labradors and I still can have my garden.

My Versa pulled up in my new residence, and the three of us open the car door.

Caroline convinced my parents that we could do the unpacking by ourselves. I kind of wanted to hug her tight for that.

"Aww, such a cute house 'Lena" Caroline checked the house with her bright blue eyes.

"It's...incapacious" Katherine said.

"Well, I'm going to live here by myself when you guys are back to the city. Come on in"

We took boxes and boxes into the house and starting to unpacking.

I realized that Katherine was the most busy person in town. Every five minutes her cell would buzz and she excuse herself to pick it up.

"I'm sorry 'Lena I have to go, my boyfriend would pick me up here if that's okay with you" she said after her tenth calls.

"Yeah, sure. Just text him the address" she mouthed thank you and hastily type the message.

Twenty minutes after that, after ten boxes were unpack, someone hocked his car outside my house.

"That was fast. Is that your boyfriend's car?" I said as I see the black Ferrari through the window. Katherine came to see the window.

"Yep, that's him. He lives near" she said gathering her things and open the door.

A guy with white shirt, black jeans and sunglasses walked to my front door. Before he got the chance to ring the bell, I opened the door.

"You must be Katherine's boyfriend. She'll be ready in a second" I smiled and he took off his sunglasses.

No, no no it couldn't be. Katherine's boyfrind was—

_No, God, don't let this happen_, I screamed inside. _No, please don't be you._

Katherine's boyfriend was Stefan Salvatore.

**_Here it is! thank you to all of you who favorites, followed, reviewed and read this story. It means a lot :)_**

**_Reviews are appreciated_**


	3. Chapter 3: Time Heals,But I Can't Forget

**_Now why does it feel like a long time since I last updated? Well, here's a new chapter!_**

**_ENJOY! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries._**

* * *

**_I just can't escape this feeling_**  
**_ But it's taking over me_**  
**_ All over me_**  
**_ I know now I can't try to hide it_**  
**_ It's clear to me that I can't fight it_**

**_Pixie Lott - Can't Make This Over_**

* * *

"Oh, _Laney Gilbert_, I'm so sorry" Caroline's voice echoed. It has been a long time since someone called me Laney.

Katherine was long gone. So, it was just Caroline and I in my bed. She curled me against herself and I snuggled deeper to my bestfriend. Her expensive Guess? white shirt were stained by my tears.

"Hey, Laney, it will be okay. Everything will be fine"

I sobbed. I couldn't stop. I tried.

These twelve years I've been living his shadow. I've been in love with a _shadow._ He didn't even recognize me.

The moment I saw Stefan on my door step, I thought he was lost. But then, Katherine came out and kissed him full on the lips. Talked about PDA.

They said their goodbyes and I closed the door. It took me a minute to realized that my first love was just walked out from my door with my bestfriend hand in hand.

I ran to my room and locked the door. Caroline kept knocking, but after an hour she stopped. It felt like hours before I opened my bedroom door and Caroline came rushed in. She took me to my bed and she slipped beside me. And now here we were.

Finally, I could stop my puffy red eyes to produced any more tears. I was sobbing when Caroline said something soothing against my hair.

"Feel better?" she carefully asked. I shook my head. "Of course, silly me for asking that"

I got a feeling I must be look worse than someone who just got step on by Tyrannosaurus Rex. Caroline strocked my messy hair. I was so grateful she was here with me. She was always been there for me.

" I would say something like 'there is tons of fish in the water' but the grown up me would say, I may be don't get what you're feeling right now Laney, but I can promise you that time heals. It will always heals, some people took some times, long time. But with me being your bestfriend, I can assure you, you just need short time" she looked down at me and winked. I tried to gave her small smiled but my lips rejected me.

Time might be heals, but the hurt and betrayal that I felt would not be gone in a long time. I won't easily forgot.

"I'm thirsty" was the first sentence that came out from my mouth after the breakdown. Caroline excused herself to go to the kitchen and came back with a glass of mineral water in her hands. I took a gulp then faster and faster.

"Slowly, Laney" she reminded. I gave her my empty glass and she went downstairs to put the glass back to my kitchen.

"Care, would you mind staying in my room tonight?" I asked with my hoarse voice after she came back.

"Sure,Laney" she smiled and climbed to my bed. "I'm sure tomorrow would be a brighter day. Goodnight, Laney"

* * *

I woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and brewing fresh coffee. I saw where Caroline were sleeping last night but I couldn't find her. The clock showed that it was 8.30 am. I should have been in the Pattiserie by 8.10. Well, maybe my dad would be okay since yesterday I just saw my bestfirnd kissing with someone who I loved for over than twelve years.

"Morning" Caroline said cheerfully then she took a sip from her cup, "I hope you still like bacon"

"Since when did you can make breakfast by yourself?" I asked as I took the bacon and place it on my plate.

"Since the NYU accepted me and I had to be more independent by myself. So, I talked to my mom today, she said it's okay to spent entire week in here with you" she smiled.

"Gosh, I forget that your mom missed you too. You couldn't leave her alone because of me. I'm okay, Care"

" You do? Then tell me why you just took a bacon instead of three? You need your energy to find another fish in the water"

"Care, it's not that easy. And I'm okay. If I need anything I'll call my parents"

"At least let me spend the day with my bestfriend" she pleaded, "and I need your comment on Tyler's proposal"

"He proposed?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to add another thing in your 'what should I think about today?' list. It's no big deal"

"No big deal? You're getting married for God's sake!"

"Technically, no. I haven't answer him. I need your views about that. I mean, I'm 22 years old and he is just 26. What would my mom said if I tell her that?" she sighed.

"Caroline Forbes, if you think that he is the one then you have nothing to fear and scared about. If you belive he'll always be there and treat you right, then you can't give up on him" I said softly.

"This is what I missed about you. You talked like you're the twin of " she laughed happily.

"Is that a compliment?" I couldn't help but join her in laughter.

My family pattiserie could wait, but this kind of relationship and bond with my long lost bestfriend were unstoppable.

* * *

"Dad, I'm sorry I can't come to work today" I decided to spend my day with Caroline. She promised me ice cream and Audrey Hepburn, how could I resist?.

"_It's okay, 'Lena. I figured since Caroline and Katherine were there you wouldn't come here at all"_

The word 'Katherine' made my breath caught in my throat. _That traitor!_

"Okay, dad. Thanks, have a nice day"

"_You too, 'Lena. I love you, baby girl"_ he hung up and I sighed.

My whole life, I never thought I'd hate Katherine as much as I hate pickles. Maybe even more.

When we were a little Katherine was the brave one. She stood up for me and Caroline. She was never the pretty one because she was wearing a braces. But she was a confident and independent girl.

For me and Caroline, she was just like our own hero. Like one time when Big Bobby picked on me, Katherine would stood up for me and flushed him with a bucket of cold water.

"Hey 'Lena. Tyler said his friend open a new café around 1864 Fell. Let's check it out!" Caroline squeaky voice snapped me from my own little world.

"Who? What about ice cream and Hepburn?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. But since we need some booze we have to come there. And did you seriously chose ice cream over nice booze?" she looked at me with her big bright blue eyes, "pleaseeeee" she used her puppy dog eyes on me.

"Fine, let me shower first" I left her for the bathroom, but I still could her her high pitch 'YAY!'

* * *

I chose my white long sleeve V-neck lace and black jeans. I wore my ivory flat shoes which I bought a year ago.

"I'm ready" I said as I walked downstairs.

"You really need me to choose your outfits. We're going to a café, Elena. Not a church" she shook her head but she still took my hand and we were out of the house.

Caroline rode my car smoothly, and it took twenty minutes to get to the café.

"DS café? What DS stands for?" I asked Caroline but she ignore me and got out of the car. I followed her.

"Care, you okay?"

Caroline seems hesitant. It was weird since Caroline Forbes never looked hesitant for as long as I remember. "Caroline?"

"Elena, please don't be angry with me" she whispered.

"What is going on?" I started to feel uneasy.

"Tyler just text me when we passed the first red light, DS café stands for Damon Salvatore Café" she said carefully.

"Salvatore?" I whispered. "As in Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes,yes. I'm sorry. We could just go back, I'm sure Audrey Hepburn would still be there"

"No, Care. Sooner or later I'm going to face this. What's the point of turning back now?" I said simply.

Inside, my heart beat faster than it should be. I felt like I'm going to blow up thinking of the events that turning my whole life and perspective upside down.

"Are you sure?" she seems doubtful.

"Positive"

We walked in to the café just in time to see Katherine talking on her phone. Her eyes fell on me and Caroline and she smiled.

"Elena, we still got a chance to go back if you want"

"No, Caroline. I need to do it" _I have to do it._

We picked one of the booth around the corner, so people couldn't hear what we were talking about. I saw Katherine walking toward us from the corner of my eyes.

"Hey you guys. I'm sorry I couldn't help you unpacking yesterday. Stefan's brother was just being an ass, as usual"

"Stefan have a brother?" Caroline asked.

"Yep, Damon. He own the place actually"

"I need to go to the bathroom" I said firmly.

"Ladies room, second on the right" Katherine gave me direction as I stood up.

I couldn't take it anymore. The other part of me wanted to rip her heart out, cook it, and I'm going to eat it.

But the innocent part of me, I wanted to asked her why. And if she answered it honestly I could forgive her. She might have a reason behind all this. No matter what, she was my bestfriend.

My tears stared to falling down on my cheek. I was not a mushy and sloppy kind of girl. I didn't used to cry in public. Hell, I have not crying since I was thirteen.

My pace stopped when I bump into something, I think it was toned muscular chest. I looked up from my wet red eyes to met icy blue eyes. I took a step back and looked down on him.

"Miss, you alright?" a velvety voice came out from his mouth.

I couldn't say a word, it was like my tounge was so heavy. So I just nod.

He was the kind of guy who you would say as 'perfect'. Like he was just stepped out of some fitness magazines. He was wearing black shirt and leather jacket. Tight black jeans hugged his long and sexy legs_. Stop thinking about it, Gilbert._

"Let's try it again, are you okay?" his voice became more concerned.

"I'm fine" I chocked.

"Fine women would not stand here with her red puffy eyes. She would join her girlfriends with liqours instead" his lips pulled up into a smudgy smirk.

"It's just..." Why did I have the need to tell him what was going on? He was a complete stanger, a _beautiful _stranger. So instead, I said, "What I do does not concern you" I pushed past him and I got into the ladies room. I looked at my reflection. Ugh, I'm such a mess.

I took out my brush and started combing my hair and made a high ponytail. I reapplied my compact powder and my starwberry lipgloss until it made me look better.

After five minutes later, I was sure I already look better that the minute I came in to the ladies room. I grabbed the handle.

That guy still standing in the hallway. That impulsive, compelling blue eyed stranger. When he looked at me, he was walking toward me. I tried to past him but he won't let me go. He grab my wrist and electricity rushing out of me. I have never felt like this before.

"Now answer this honestly, are you really okay?"

"Now why does this_ really_ concern you? Just let me go"

"I would never let a lady came to me crying and expect me to just let it go"

"I didn't come to you. It was just an accident. And I'm sorry I bumped into you"

"Fine, just don't cry in my café again"

"I wasn't planning on crying in your café in the first—your café?" I believed that now I have my eyes widened.

"Yep" he popped the 'p'. "Just don't cry, okay?" then he lelft me.

What the hell was that?

* * *

"What took you so long?" Caroline aksed as I sat back down to my chair. Katherine was still sitting in front of me which make me want to rip her heart out.

"Duty calls" I answered simply.

Then there he was. Walking so flawlessly, big smile on his face. He was really rocking his boots and t-shirt.

He found his eyes on Katherine, and walking toward her. Right now, I really wanted to punch him in the face_. Don't you see that I've been in love with you for twelve years?_

Stefan leant down and kissed Katherine's pink lips. For me, I felt like the world has been crushed when they touched their lips together.

"Hey, baby" he sat down beside her.

I got a feeling that Caroline was watching me with concern eyes. But I was not going to back down and show them my insecurities.

"Hey," she smiled, "This is my childhood friends, Elena and Caroline"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Stefan" he held out his hand and I stiffly shook it. "Hey, we met yesterday"

"Uh...yep, you brought breakfast at my family pattiserie" I said nervously. _No, don't be nerveous!_

"Hi, I'm Caroline, I know, you pleasured to meet me" she said as she flip her hair.

"So, Kat, I have to go. My dad just called, he needs my help at the store" I slowly stood up, signaling my hand to Caroline.

"That soon?" she pouted. _Don't make me pull out your lips from where it's supposed to be, Pierce!_

"Uh, yeah. Grayson said we should be there in ten" Caroline took my hand and practically dragged me to the door.

"Do you need my help?" Katherine asked.

Why she had to be so nice when all I wanted to do is eating her heart after I cooked it?

"No, we'll be fine"

Caroline waved them goodbye and I inhaled deeply.

"What was that?" Caroline snapped.

"You were right, I'm not ready to face them" I sighed.

"Oh, _Laney_, now I hate to be right for once. Let's go grab ice creams and Audrey Hepburn, okay?"

**_So sorry for the late update. School works and some friends were pulling pranks for my birthday today -_-_**

**_Reviews are appreciated :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Confession and The News

**_My verdict has come in, _**  
**_ It says I'm guilty for my sins this time._**  
**_ I thought I could escape, _**  
**_ But then I finally felt the weight, _**  
**_ Of my crimes._**

**_City and Colour - Confession_**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Confession and The News.

It has been two weeks since Caroline gone back to New York. No matter what, she had a job in there.

Katherine left to France for Paris Fashion Week about three days ago. And that was one of many reasons why I have not confront her.

I didn't like confrontation, so let's just say 'interview'.

"You are starting to freak me out" Jeremy popped his head into my bedroom door frame.

He came for holiday the day Katherine's gone. He didn't want to live with our parents, so he stayed with me at the moment.

"What?"

"Don't give me that crap...and don't give me that look," he scowled, "what happened to happy Elena?"

"It's nothing" I shook my head as I got up, trying to get away from him and his twenty questions.

He softly grab me by the arm and asked me to go back to my couch.

"What happened?"

Then there it is, two little words that just came out of my brother's mouth got my walls all burned down.

I was pouring everything, the day I met him up to the day I found out Katherine's love affair. It was so easy to tell him everything.

Everytime I tried to stop, he encouraged me to continue. He always knew the right thing to do.

"I don't know if she did it on purpose, but still it hurt. It's hurt so bad" I chocked on my words. He gathered me to his arms and I leave tear stains on his shirt. I snuggled deeply and he kissed my crown as he said some soothing word.

After it felt like hours, I looked up to him.

"Want me to kick her ass?" he chuckled then brush his thumb across my wet cheeks.

"I was thinking to rip her heart out then eat it"

"That's...interesting. I'll help you cook it" we laughed and I punched his arms lightly.

"Now that's more like it. I used to see my sister smiles and laugh, not brooding and pining" I placed my head to his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jer" I sniffed then I felt my brother's lips once again on my crown.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again in work, Elena" Bonnie's sarcastic voice made me jump after I got off of my coat.

"I'm sorry, it's been a hard week" I gave hear apologetic smile and she returned it sweetly.

"That's okay, I was just teasing. So, ready to get your ass kicked this morning?"

She was right, this morning was packed. It was like whole Mystic Falls were coming in to our patisserie. I was grateful Bonnie was more than helpful. She was actually really nice girl. Maybe I could introduce her to Jeremy when he pick me up this evening.

"...thank you for choosing our pattiserie. Come back soon"

I heard Bonnie shouting from across the room.

"Elena? Could you serving that table? The one on the corner?" she pointed the table on the corner. A man with black sunglasses and phone on his ears, speaking hastily. I nodded at her then made my way to the table.

"Morning, sir. Ready to order something?" I grab my note and a pen from my pocket. I gave him the menu and put it on the table.

He was still talking to his phone, more louder. I could hear "get the hell out of my house". But what made me surprised were his tone and his face. It was pure anger, but there was something that unreadable. It was sad, and hurt maybe.

He turned off his phone and angrily shove it to his pocket.

"Sir?"

"What?!" he barked at me. _He barked at me? if you were not costumers I would throw you out without thinking twice_, I thought irritately.

"Ready to order?"

He took off his sunglasses and read the menu, still with the angry look on his face.

"Just black coffee and cheese croissant, please" he put down the menu and looked outside. Rain were just starting to pouring down.

I wrote down his orders and took the menu.

I went to Bonnie and gave her his orders, she took it fast and started to prepare the croissant.

Whilst I wait, I take a good look on that guy again. He was stunning. His John Varvatos grey shirt and black jeans were look great on him. He played with his phone, still had the angry look on his face. He turned his face on me. And that was the time I could really _see_ him.

He was the guy in DS café!

He was the one who own it. The one who forced me to tell him why I was crying.

His clear blue eyes filled with rage and hurt. But when he looked at me, he looked surprised.

Bonnie nudged me and tilt her head to the guy's direction. I took the tray of a cup of black coffee and his cheese croissant and slowly walking toward his table.

"Here you go" I put down his coffee and croissant, "enjoy"

"Wait, you're the crying lady" he smirked couldn't hide his surprised.

"Yes" I sighed, "I'm sorry we had to meet that way. Anyway, I've lot of work to do. Please enjoy"

I walked away before he could talk to me again.

There was something in his smirk. It wasn't teasing or mockery. It was concern.

* * *

Jeremy picked me up on time. I introduced her to Bonnie and she couldn't hide her blush. I got a feeling they would be hitting it off very soon.

When I got home, Jeremy went to the kitchen and cook our dinner.

Since I missed my phone this morning on my nightsand, I looked to it and find six missed calls. Two from my mom and four from Katherine. _Katherine? _I decided to take a shower first then call her in the morning since I know she would already asleep.

During dinner, Jeremy couldn't stop asking me about Bonnie. What she liked, what she didn't, everything. I know he was really attracted to Bonnie, but please stop asking me about her. Ask her face to face instead.

I was ready for bed when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Ey-lay-na!"_

"Kat? Are you drunk? It's three in the morning in Paris" I sat down, trying to keep my voice down.

"_I know, I just missed you"_ she purred.

"Kat, I need you to sleep now. Get back to your room and get some sleep"

"_No, I just want to tell you something"_

"Okay, what is it?"

"_I know my Stefan is your Stefan"_

I gasped. _She knew? She knew?! How could she?!_

"What?" I whispered, still trying to not shouting and yelling at her.

"_Yes, I knew it from the moment I met him. See, Damon introduced us and I just feel attracted to him right away. I even had to sacrifice major thing in my life"_

"What is it?"

"_I broke up with Damon so I could get with Stefan! Ha! I'm good, huh?"_ I could sense her smirked.

"Call me when you sober" with that I hung up.

I couldn't believe what she just said. She admitted that she knew her Stefan was my Stefan. She didn't even say anything! Oh I don't know, she could say, "I'm sorry I took him away from you"

That night, I cried myself to sleep once again.

* * *

"Zombie alert" Bonnie sing songed when I came in.

I looked to my right and my left but I couldn't find anyone else beside me.

"It's you, silly" she laughed lightly. "What happened to your beauty sleep?"

"Just a stupid horror movie I watched with Jeremy. It was super scary and I couldn't sleep"

"Ah, babies" she teased and I just gave her a small smile.

Bonnie went to the kitchen when my phone buzzed.

I looked at the screen, _Katherine Calling..._

"Kat?"

"_Elena, first, I'm sorry I called you when I'm drunk. I didn't know what's coming onto me. I just hit your number and..."_

"It's okay" I cut her.

"_And, I'm sorry. I knew he's your Stefan. But I can't help it"_ I heard her sobbing. Oh no, I couldn't take my best friend cried on me_. Because of me._

"_I met him and I just felt the spark that was long gone. I saw his green eyes and then it hit me. That he was yours. Your Stefan. He was sweet and nice to me. I love him, Elena. Since the day I met him"_ she continued.

_Well, who didn't?_ I thought bitterly.

"Please say something" she sniffled. _Okay, that's it._

"It's okay, Kat. No need to apologize. You can't help who you fall in love with. I get it" I whispered as tear rolled down on my cheek.

"_Really? You forgive me?" _

"Yes, I mean you're my best friend"

"_Thank you so much. I'm sorry, again. I gotta go now. Talk to yo later, okay?"_ she said carefully.

"Yeah, sure" I turned my phone off. Here we go.

Tears were streaming down my face. I just couldn't help it. I ran outside.

It was rainy morning but I didn't care. I ran and I ran until I crashed into _his_ toned chest.

"Crying? Again?" his velvety voice sounds like a music to my ears.

I looked up to him and I saw concern and sad in his blue orbs.

He ran his thumb to wipe my tears and lean in to him. I didn't even know him, but I feel safe and comfortable around him.

"It's the second time you came to me crying" he gave me sad smile.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Hey, I don't mind beautiful lady came to me everyday. But I do mind when they're crying. What happened?"

He looked me straight to my chocolate eyes and I feel just like I was under a spell. It was like when he looked at me, I would tell him everything he asked me.

I told him everything. And somewhere along my story, he brought me sit under a tree that deter us from the rain.

I told him when I met Stefan, when Katherine betrayed me. But I didn't tell him their names.

"She sound like a hypocrite. And he sounds like a jerk. Letting go this fine, beautiful young lady for her bestfriend. I mean, come on, If I were him I would never let you go" he said.

"It's not like he knew I was in love with him for over than twelve years" I sniffled.

"Well, then it's not completely his fault," I shot him daggers, "hey, don't look at me like that. What I was trying to say is, you should never let him go in the first place"

"But his father called him"

"Then, try to made some small talk before he left"

"I'm sorry, but I was just innocent, unexperienced little girl" I scowled and he grin lightly.

"Unexperienced? Please, I had my first kiss when I was eight years old"

"Really? Maybe you should teach me how to get a guy" I snorted.

"Well, maybe later. I need to get to my café this exact minute. See you later" he got up and started to walk away.

"Wait! We haven't officially met"

"Nice pick up lines" he turned to me and smirked.

"It wasn't pick up lines, you jerk. I really want to know your name"

"Well, it's Damon. And I've been called worse"

I heard Bonnie called my name from behind, "Oops, gotta go"

I ran and left him. I heard him shouted asking me my name though. "It's Elena" I shouted back.

I got in to the back door and find Bonnie cursing.

"I thought you left me again"

"I'm sorry. I'm ready"

And this time I'm ready to started my day, thanks to Damon.

* * *

"'Lena! Thank God you're okay" my mom came onto me and hug me tight. It was a little tighter than I was expected.

"Mom, come on, not in here where everybody can see how you still baby me" I tried to released her arms that hug me so tight with all the energy that I have left.

"I called you, twice. You didn't answer. I called your brother but he said you still at work. I asked your father, he said you weren't supposed to come yesterday"

"Yes, I didn't answer and I'm sorry. I accidently left it on my nightsand. And yes, I came yesterday because I was bored. I was thinking maybe I could offer Bonnie somehelp since I let her did my shifts last week" I sighed.

"Don't ever leave your phone again, Elena" my mom said in her forceful tone.

"Yes, mom I promise. Only if you stop baby me at work. I am not a baby anymore" I pouted and left her alone standing on the corner.

I know what she was doing is just to protect me from the world. But I was a grown woman who can take care of herself. She should be protected my heart instead.

With that thought, I let out a heavy sigh and get back to work.

* * *

After I finished my shift this evening, Antonio gave me a lesson to bake a cake.

He was going to teach me how to make a black forest. Seriously? Everybody can make black forest. Even Grandma Gilbert could do it in her sleep. Well, if she was still alive.

"Last, but very important is...placing the cherry on the right place. It would make your black forest looks more _fantastico!_ Now place the cherry on top" he gave me a bowl of fresh cherries and I took one of them.

I carefully put it on the center of the cake and I took another and another until the top of black forest is filled with cherries and strawberry jam.

"Wow, it looks delicious" I said, stunned by the look of the black forest.

"That's because it is delicious! Here, bring it home" he handed me the black forest.

"Seriously?" he nodded and smiled softly at me, "thank you so much Antonio! Jeremy would be happy I brought something from the famous Antonio De Luca" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

He waved me goodbye and I happily thought about my black forest.

I was just about to reach my car when someone touch my shoulder lightly.

Carefully, I turned around, ready to smack if they wanted to hurt me.

"Elena"

"You scared me. Wait, Stefan?" I took a closer look. It was Stefan. My bestfriend's boyfriend. _Ugh, it tasted not so great in my mouth._

"I'm sorry. I just...I've been trying to call Katherine since three hours ago but she didn't answer me. She was supposed to be at her apartement in New York. She finished her show yesterday" I could see the look on Stefan's face. Worry. I never saw someone would feel _that _worry for anyone before.

"Uh, let me put my cake in the car then I'll try to call her for you" I opened my car's door and put my black forest on the passanger seat. Then I took out my phone and press 3 on my speed dial.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings.

We waited in uncomfortable silence as I try to call her once again.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, she didn't answer. Maybe she left her phone somewhere"

"No, it is Katherine we're talking about. She would never leave without her phone"

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to try again when I got home and I would tell you if she answered"

"Sure, here is my number" he gave me a piece of paper with some random numbers on it. I gave him mine.

If Katherine wasn't dodging my call, I would be happily danced around the parking lot beacuse I got Stefan's number after wanting it for twelve years.

He left me and went back to his car.

When I got home, Jeremy's already asleep in the guest room. After put my cake in the fridge, I turned on the TV while I taking a shower.

I put on my deep purple tank top and shorts when I sat down on my couch and my eyes focus on TV.

_"...Flight number 4891 was found crashed into pieces after discovered hit into an apartement complex around this noon. The apartement that was build near the JFK were ruined from 7th to 14th floor..."_

I heard my phone buzzed and I looked to it. I didn't recognize the number though.

"Elena? Elena it's Stefan, " oh my God, he sounded so worry, "did you hear the news? Flight number 4891 was crashed. That's Katherine's flight"

* * *

**_This is the longest time after I last updated, I'm sorry :( I was busy with school work and writers block. Well, MAJOR writers block! maybe you guys could give me some idea of what would you want after this._**

**_I saw not much of reviews for the previous chapter. I just asked you to tell me what you think about the chapter. I just hope I'll get more for this._**

**_Like always, every single reviews are appreciated._**

**_P.S: See what I did when Damon said get the hell out of my house thing? Want to know what will happens next? I wrote it but I still wanted to know what would you guys want. So, give me some of your ideas ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5: New Missions

**_Diclaimer: I do not own TVD.  
_**

* * *

**_In the grip of a nameless possession -_**  
**_ A slave to the drive of obsession -_**  
**_ A spirit with a vision is a dream with a mission..._**

**_Rush - Mission_**

* * *

I booked a flight for Stefan and I as soon as I hung up on Stefan.

I hated Katherine right now, yes, but that didn't mean I want her dead. At least not yet.

When Stefan told me that was Katherine's flight that fell, I think I'd never heard someone who sounds as desperate, sad and worry as Stefan. Does he really love her? Does he really care about Katherine that much?

Before I prolonged my thought about it, I woke Jeremy up, told him that in three hours I'll be on my flight to New York. He asked me why did I feel that concern about Katherine's condition.

"Well, no matter what she is a part of my childhood. I can't abandon her like that" _Part of me._

"Even though she broke your heart to million pieces?" asked Jeremy with puzzled look.

"Yes, even she did that" I shoved a couple of t-shirts, shirts and jeans into my suitcase. I grabbed my toiletries when I saw Jeremy with his shock face, "What?"

"I just realized that my sister is too good. She broke your heart_, not accidently_, then you just let her come in to your life again. Don't you afraid she'll be ruin your life and mess with your heart again?"

I sighed and put my toiletries nonchalantly, "Jer, I get that you're just trying to protect me. But I'm a big girl, I'm sure can protect myself. I can protect my heart. But like I always said a thousand times, everybody deserves second chance" I said carefully.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" he said, looked down on the floor.

"And I won't" I gave him a small smile to reassure him.

A car honked outside my house, that must be Stefan.

"I gotta go now. Take care of the house. Don't burn it down, don't bring bimbos in to the house. Don't forget that breakfast is the most important meal in the day" I said as I rushed down the stairs with suitcase.

"Yes, mom" he mocked.

"I mean it Jeremy, take care of yourself. I'll be back in three days. I'll call mom and dad on the way" I hugged him tight and he hug me back tightly.

"Sure, you too, sis" he smiled and I spot Stefan's car outside.

I walked slowly and knocked on his window.

He opened the window and direct me to put my suitcase into the back of his car and I dis as I told.

After that, I opened the passanger seat's door and smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you for doing this. I know it's late. I just..." he sighed.

"It's okay, Katherine's is my bestfriend. I called Caroline earlier, told her to come to JFK Medical Center pronto"

"Caroline?"

"The blonde one? Katherine and I's bestfriend?"

"Oh, the chirpy one"

"Yep, that Caroline. Anyway, have you call Katherine's parents?"

"I uh... I don't know them. I knew Katherine just three months ago"

"Three months huh? Well, I still keep their numbers just in case"

_Three months? She didn't tell me._

We drove in silence as we lost in each other thoughts.

Nonetheless, my heart beat faster as it was supposed to be. Could you imagine I was in the same car with the guy I've been fallen in love with? _NO, NO! Get over him, Gilbert. He's not yours. Never yours to begin with!_

* * *

"_Yes, I talked to Mrs. Pierce. She talked to her doctor five minutes before I came" _Caroline talked calmly over the phone.

Stefan and I just landed on JFK when Caroline called me.

"Okay, good. We'll be check in to a nearest hotel then hospital"

"_She said she's fine. Tell Stefan not to worry"_

"Been tell him that for the past two hours, Care" I whispered so Stefan couldn't listen.

"_Okay, see you soon"_ she hung up.

"How is she?" Stefan asked right away after I hit the off button.

"Caroline said her mother has talked to the doctor. She'll tell us as soon as we get there"

"Okay, I made a reservation, two rooms, at Hilton for three days" _Two? Well, I was hoping you would share room with me. I know, funny right? ha ha._

"Fantastic" I muttered as we got in to the shuttle.

* * *

"Caroline" I called her as soon as I saw her blonde curls.

Her face lit up when she saw me, she turned her head to Stefan and she stiff. She kept her fake-happy-smile though.

"Elena, than God you come on time. Mrs. Pierce went hysterical since I came an hour ago" she shook her head, "Stefan" she nodded at him.

"Where is she? Of course she hysterical, her only daughter is a victim" Caroline tilted her hear to direction.

She was still the same. A little older maybe, her blonde locks had some white hair now. Her hair were messy with all stuck up in any directions. Her white botton up was untidy and her face was smear by makeup stain.

"Mrs. Pierce?" I carefully touched her shoulder.

"Huh?" She looked puzzled at first but she took a good look at me, "Elena?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again. Though I hope we meet in different situation" I gave her a small smile. She got up and hug me tight, blabbering about 'my poor baby girl'.

"It's okay, Mrs. Pierce. She'll be fine. She's a tough woman" I stroked her back tyring to calm her down.

"Thank you for coming, Elena"

"It's fine. Katherine's my best friend" I said, "Uh, I want to introduce yo to someone" I waved at Stefan, telling him to come closer.

"This is Stefan, Katherine's..." I cleared my throat_, I can say it, I can do this._ "...boyfriend"

"Stefan?" once again, looked puzzled. "I thought her boyfriend was Damon"

_Damon?! Well, isn't this a juicy gossip?,_ I thought bitterly.

"Uh... Damon is my big brother, " Stefan explained.

"Ooookay. She introduced me with Damon months ago, told me that they're getting married"

_Married?! This just keep getting better and better._

"They were. But they broke up about three months ago. Then I met Katherine and we hit it off pretty quickly" Stefan said nervously.

"Oh, okay then. Where is Damon anyway?"

"Damon is busy with his bussiness, but I left him a message before I came here"

"Fine. By the way_, Stefan_, doctor said only family can see her" she turned her head to me, "Elena, honey, would you see Katherine?"

_Ooookay, that was awkward._

"Sure, " I gave Stefan an apologetic smile and he smiled back as he sat down on a chair next to Caroline who looked nervous as well.

"Oh, please, just call me Nicole" smiled at me as I followed her to Katherine's room.

* * *

I went to followed Nicole into a white big room. There were vase of flowers on the desk next to the door. We turned left and then, there she is, my beautiful, backstabber bestfriend, Katherine laid unconscious in her hospital gown.

There were band-aids, so much band-aids, on her forehead and bruise on her right cheek. Her lips were so pale. I looked at her arms, more bruises, and injuries on it. She looked sick, vulnerable, hurt, _poor Kat._

"There's my baby girl" Nicole went to her side and softly stroked her blonde hair.

I took a look closely at her. I hated her, yes. But that didn't mean I would be willing to see her hurting like this. I would give up everything to see her stand and healthy again. I caressed her uninjured cheek softly. "Hey Kat"

"Doctor said she can hear us" Nicole said sadly.

"What else did the doctor say?" I asked.

"She was lucky she didn't have any serious injury. Fifteen percent she'll have amnesia. I know, dramatic huh?" she said sarcastically, "but I'm sure she'll stay strong. Like you said, she's a tough woman"

"She is" I smiled. I reached her cheek once again.

"She was always the tough one in the family. When her father walked away she didn't cry. She was the one who told me to get back up and fighting again. She was the one who always said that everything is going to be alright. But when her father died two years ago, she broke down. She hated Joseph, of course, but she still loved him anyway, deep inside her heart.

That's why I felt so happy when I see her came home with Damon for the weekend. She told me that they were enganged. I saw the way Damon see her and treat her, it wasn't the way Joseph treated me for fifteen years. I thought she was going to end up with Damon, instead she chose his baby brother" Nicole scowled at the end. It was obvious that she didn't like Stefan. The way she talked about Damon sounds like she love him so much.

"I'm sorry, I'm blabbering again" she shed a tear and smiled at me.

"It's okay. You seems like you really fond of Damon" I said carefully.

"Well, Damon is a good guy. He carried her groceries, cooked for her, and always made her laugh"

"Who knows Stefan would be able to do that, maybe he'll treat Katherine better than Damon"

"I doubt that. But I just want her to be happy. I don't care with who"

* * *

Stefan cancelled one of the room at The Hilton Hotel since I chose to stay at Caroline's apartement. He drove in a cab to Hilton when he was sure I'll call him the minute Katherine's wakes up.

"Ugh, that guy is so stubborn. I feel like I wanted to shut his mouth everytime the word 'Katherine' out. Elena, do you hear me?"

"Umm...what is it?"

"You didn't hear a word I say, did you?" she grumbled.

"I'm sorry Care" I sighed.

"Fine, where did you go anyway?"

"Nicole said fifteen percent she'll get amnesia..."

"Since when do you called in first name basis?" Caroline cut me before I finished my sentence.

I shook my head, "Anyway, if she does get an amnesia, that means she's not going to remember everything, right? she's not going to remember me, you, Mystic Falls...Stefan"

"Okay, where does the story goes?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"If she doesn't remember, then I could pretend I'm dating Stefan, right? Then I can tell her that she was just a friend of his. That I was the love of Stefan's life."

"Elena Gilbert, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Caroline, shut up" I hissed.

"No, you shut up. Who are you and where did you hide my nice and innocent bestfriend?"

I kept my face flat to her before I shook my head, "I'm being serious. Think about it. I would not be feel this hurt and sad anymore."

"Okay, listen you the-girl-pretending-to-be-Elena, The Elena I know would never do that to her bestfriend. The Elena I know would never have that kind of thoughts. The Elena I know right now, is not The Elena I know in the past"

"I'm just...I'm...I'm sick of being hurt. I'm sick of her hurting me even without her knowing and she apologized, yes, but it still hurt. I'm sick of this feeling toward Stefan" tear started to welling up in my eyes as I hide my face with both of my hands.

"Hey, no one deserves to feel the way you feeling right now. Especially you. But what can we do now? The only way to move on is to let him go. Let him be happy. If what you're really feel is love, then you have no problem to let him be happy even if it's not with you" Caroline stroked my back softly.

I sobbed uncontrolled as I shook my head trying to dismiss Caroline's word. For once, I wanted to be selfish. For once, I wanted to be happy.

"Katherine is your bestfriend. _Our_ bestfriend._ We_ can't do that to her. Remember the time when she stood up for us? Remember when she shared her ham sandwich everytime you forgot to bring your lunch in third grade?"

I sniffled and finally gave up. Caroline's word came into my mind, playing some flasback with Katherine in it. When she was stood up for me, shared her sandwich with me, went shopping for school supplies together, when she bought me all new laptop for my sixteen birthday. She was _my_ personal angel. Then I realized, who am I to break her happiness with Stefan? I couldn't do that to her. I _wouldn't_ do that to her.

"You're right. I can't and I won't do that to her" I looked up to Caroline and see her bright smile face instantly.

"Of course I'm right" she grinned, "by the way, I couldn't believe I can say that. That was your job as my personal shrink"

"Let us be our personal shrink to each other" I laughed.

"Now that's more like it. Let's pick Ben and Jerry's on the way home, okay?"

And then I promised myself. I was going to get over my feelings for Stefan_. I have to._

* * *

The next day, Nicole called Caroline to come to the hospital. She said something about Katherine.

We rushed down the hospital hall while I texting Stefan about Katherine's condition.

" ! what happened?!" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Oh what's with the frown Caroline? Kat is fine! Ha! Doctor checked up on her last night. She opened her eyes, she didn't have any amnesia, conscious, or anything in particular. She's good as new" Nicole said happily. She kissed Caroline's cheek and then mine. Caroline still put up a shocked face when Stefan came.

"What happened? Elena your text..."

"Kat is fine. I'm sorry I made you worry. said she's fine. She woke up last night after the doctor examined her. No amnesia, don't worry" I tried to hide the hint of sadness, I really tried.

"Then why are you look so sad? Isn't it good?" Stefan smiled.

" Nope, not sad. It's really good. You should see her"

"Is it okay with ?" Stefan asked me nervously.

"It's okay, I'll talk to her. Go now" Stefan turned the door knob and he came in.

I sighed. I was walking toward Caroline and Nicole when I bumped into something toned. _Why do I always get bumped?_ I growled.

"Bumping me again I see?"

"Damon?" I looked up to find a pair of bright, beautiful blue eyes.

"Yep, what is it with you and my chest? Do you always bump into strangers?" he said sarcastically.

"No," I scowled, "what are you doing here?"

"I just got a message from Stefan, actually I just open it. He said Katherine is one of the plane crash victim" his face turned to sarcastic into worried.

"Oh, right. Kat is fine. Stefan inside with her. Don't worry. Doctor said she was lucky than other passangers"

"Wait, you know Katherine?"

"Funny thing is, she is my friend that I told you about" I sad flatly.

"So the guy's you've been in love with for over twelve years is...my baby brother? _Stefannie_?"

"Who's Stefannie?"

"My baby brother" he said as if he was saying the bad word.

"Yeah, small world huh?" I said imitating his tone earlier.

"Sarcastic doesn't suit you, my dear" he smirked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Damon!" Nicole came towards us and hug Damon tight.

"Nicole, how could it happen?"

"My time to ask. How could you let my daughter go?" she couldn't hide the sadness in her tone.

"Let's not talk about that here, okay? Can I see Kat now?"

"Sure you can, you don't have to ask"

"Wait, Stefan's inside" I piped in.

"Stefan? I thought I made it clear last night that only family can see her" Nicole said briefly.

"Stefan is practically family now, he_ is_ Katherine's boyfriend" I said defending Stefan. I looked at Damon for support, but all I could see in his features were hurt._ I have to know what is going on between them. _

"Fine, but not too long" Nicole sighed and sat back on a chair.

* * *

"When will you go home to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

We were sitting on one of the lounge at the hospital whilst Caroline and Stefan grab some clothes for Katherine. Nicole stayed in her room in case she need something.

"In two days. I couldn't let my parents working alone at the pattiserie now would I?" I said sarcastically.

"And like I said earlier, darling, sarcastic doesn't suit you"

"Fine,"I sighed, "now want to tell me what is going on between you, Kat, and Stefan?"

"Nope" he popped the 'p'.

"Oh come on, " I whined, " I told you about me, it's only fair if you tell me about you"

"But I don't want to" he said firmly. _He's angry? I'm just going to show him my best puppy look then._

"Please, please,please..." I widened my doe eyes. He relaxed a little and then sighed.

"Fine" My charms still working apparently.

"I met Kat a year ago in Rome. I was visiting my family back in Italy when one of my cousin asked me to accompany her to Rome Fashion Week. When I see Katherine, I could feel the sparks you know. I could see her in my future right away. When we were back in State, I took her to dates. Restaurants, movies, parks, my house. Then we made it official in four months.

Four months later I asked her to marry me. I knew she was too young, and it was in hurry. But I loved her and she loved me. So she said yes. She asked me to meet her mother, we went for the weekend. A week later, I introduced her to Stefan. They were hitting it off pretty fast. At first I thought it was fine but then, even I could see the sparks ignited when they were touching. Then I found out the affair not too long after I saw them making out in my house on top of my kitchen counter.

I broke it off with her then there was when I met you. The day you were being my waitress. Stefan was calling me, rumbling about how sorry he was. Then I kicked him out of my house" he finished his story with a frown and a slight hurt and sad on his face.

It took me a minute to produce everything he'd say.

One thing for sure was, turns out, Katherine wasn't all angel.

"I'm sorry" I finally said what everybody would have said after listened to his love story.

"Don't have to" he shrugged, "Women all the same, they come, they go. They just want two things for sure"

"And what is it?"

"Money and pleasure" he said as he sipped his drink.

"And do you realized that now you're talking to one?" I said annoyed.

"Well, not every women " he gave me an apologetic smile.

"So, as if right now, stand a beautiful, sexy, passionate woman in front of you, you would not make a pass at her? At all?"

"And risk of getting hurt again? I think I'll pass" he took another sip.

He might have a good reason for that but I was sure he shouldn't do that. What if out there, there were girls and girls who love him for him? What if he missed the chance?

I was going to prove to him that not all girls were like that. I was going to make him fall in love again. But I was sure it would not be me? Or would it?

* * *

**_Thank you for alerting, favoriting, and reviewing the story :)_**

**_I'm sorry if there's something wrong in my writings, grammar, and everything.  
_**

**_You know reviews makes me write faster ;)_**

**_Reviews are appreciated as always_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Better In Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrow it.  
**

* * *

Thought I couldn't live without you It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah (It'll all get better in time) Even though I really loved you I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (It'll all get better in time)

Read more: LEONA LEWIS - BETTER IN TIME LYRICS

Thought I couldn't live without you It's gonna hurt when it heals too, oh yeah (It'll all get better in time) Even though I really loved you I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (It'll all get better in time)

Read more: LEONA LEWIS - BETTER IN TIME LYRICS

**Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time**

**Leona Lewis - Better In Time  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Better In Time.**

It has been a week since the plane crash, and my missions to get over Stefan. Also to help Damon in any way to believe in love and women again.

I didn't know what come after me, I mean, I'd never feel this urgency to help someone like this. It just that, after I saw the look on his face when he told me the story, all I wanted to do is to tell him that it all going to be okay. And someone out there would love him so much that it hurts.

Anyway, Stefan was still in New York. Caroline's been calling me everyday to tell me about Katherine's recent condition. She was getting better. Doctor said she could go home tomorrow. Nicole still didn't like Stefan. She still think that Damon was so much better than him. So, enough for Stefan. I'd never success to forget him if I talks about him every single day.

Everyday, I saw Damon, whether it was raining or sunny outside. Sometimes he just stared out of the window. Or he would typing on his laptop. But he would always sit at the same spot where I work. I didn't mind. He wasn't that bad. I mean, he would say hello or just give me his trademark smirk everytime I look to his direction.

One time, I asked him, don't he have something to do at his café. And he just shrugged and said "I have workers, that's what workers do. They work while I'm gone. Besides, my friend Ric, is there to watch them"

"Elena, same table, same guy" Bonnie singsonged as she took the blueberry cheesecake and a glass of orange juice on a tray. I took it from her and slowly walking to Damon.

I cleared my throat, "Your order, sir"

He looked up to me from his laptop, "Please, don't be so formal"

I put his orders on the table and sighed, "I was not formal, it's called professional"

"Talk to me"

"Huh? About what?"

"Anything, I've been waiting to talk to you since I came here last week. I waited until your shift is over, but you already gone home or grabbed lunch with your friends" I could hear annoyance from his tone. I smiled a little.

"Fine, I'm free now" I sat in front of him as he pouted_. Aww, he looked so cute. I could just eat him up!  
_

"Your boss not going to angry to you because you're talking to a costumer during your shift?" he asked.

"You're the one who wanted to talk. Besides, I believe _my dad_ would not be angry" I emphasized the word 'my dad'. I saw he widened his eyes, then relazed the next second. "So, talk"

"Well, I was just kidding you know, about talking. I'm the kind of guy who love to show than tell" he smirked." I was just trying to remove the frown on your face everytime I come here"

"What frown? I'm not frowning"

"No, but you look like someone who just loses their parents because they ran out the bridge in the middle of the night"

"Wha-? I'm fine"

"See, one thing I absolutely sure about you, Elena, is you are not the best actress" he smirked and I sighed. _Why he can read me like a book?_

"Nothing is bothering me, really. Katherine is getting better, so no, no worries"

"Except for the fact that _Stefannie_ is there to take care of her. You wish he was here though"

"Stop calling Stefan that" I sighed. It was funny, but no time for laughing now.

"What? I hate him right now" I thought it was supposed to be funny, but I could see a trace of hurt on his face. _Oh, let me hug you, Damon. What the hell did I just think? Hug Damon?_

"Tell you what, how about I finish my shift first, then I call my brother to not pick me up, so we could, I don't know, talk, drink? Anything to get your face out of that frown" I smirked.

"I'm not frowning, you're frowning" he pouted. _Does he know that when he pout all I wanted to do is pinch his cute face?_

"What are we, five?" I glared.

He smiled his lopsided smile which make my heart beat faster than it was supposed to be, "Fine, I'll wait here until you finish your shift. It's a date then"

"Whatever" I gave him a last look then I got up and headed to the kitchen, trying to steady my heart.

* * *

"You're still here?" I asked when I found Damon standing under the dim light outside the Gilbert's Pattiserie back door. Bonnie and other workers has already gone home ten minutes ago except me.

"Well, you promised me talking and drinking. Couldn't say no to drinks" he smirked as he walked up to me. My heart skipped again when he was standing right in front of me. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"Okay, then. Let's go to The Grill"

We walked side by side in comfortable silence.

I'd never be the girl who socialize so easily. But with Damon, it was different.

I could talk to him about anything. I could whine and complain but didn't feel bad about it. I guess he had that effect to me.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

"You're grinning about something. Either it's the brand new Jimmy Choo purse that girls always talk about or about me"

"You. Are. Unbelieveable" I shook my head. "And so full of yourself"

"I take that as a compliments, thank you" he smirked, again._ Stop smirking, it'll make you look more like Greek God._

When we got to The Grill, Damon chose the booth next to the bar. We sat as we waiting for the waiter to give us the menu. A redhead girl came towards us and put the menu on the table. She couldn't stop ogling at Damon which made me pretty upset. She was practically undress him head to toe.

"Scotch please" he said as he handed the menu, and smiling to the girl.

"Make that two" I said. I shot daggers at her but she ignored me. "You can go now" I said a little louder. Okay, maybe too louder since a guy next to our table and four pairs of eyes looking at me.

"You don't have to be so rude" Damon said as soon as the redhead gone.

"Didn't you feel uncomfortable with her ogling her eyes out on you?"

"Nope, I tend to be okay with that. I know girls couldn't resist my good looks, my charms, and my unflinching abilities to listen to Taylor Swift" he said simply.

"Big head" I muttered.

"Was that jealousy I hear?" he grinned.

"Nope, wasn't jealous at all. I was just protecting you. What if she was a spy sent to kill you after you finish your first scotch?" I knew I wasn't make sense at all but that's what I could think of right now.

"Come on, you watch too much CSI" he shook his head and laughed. An actual laugh. I've never think of myself as a funny person.

"For your information, I never watch CSI, and I find it hard to belive you have an unflinching abilities to listen to Taylor Swift. Even my gay friends, Klaus and Elijah, had to cover their ears for over two weeks after the Speak Now album came out since I couldn't put the CD down"

"I didn't know you were Taylor Swift kind of girl"

"Well, most girls likes to pretend to hate her in front of guys because they wants to look cooler. But I'm proud to be Swifties" I said proudly as our orders came. The redhair was still ogling her eyes on Damon, but he didn't even bother to look at her. _Take that, redhair!_

"Remind me to buy earplugs next time Taylor Swift's album come out" I lightly slap his arms and he just laughed. Again, he laughed like I was the funniest person in the world.

"It came out a week ago. Jeremy bought me one. Don't worry I'll sing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' for you" I smiled sweetly as he let out his fake horrible gasp. And we laughed again together.

That night was absolutely the best night since I decided to get over Stefan.

* * *

"_Ohh, someone sounds happy"_ Katherine said as soon as 'hello' left my mouth.

"Kat, hey, I am happy" I said smiling though she couldn't see me.

"_And why is that?"_

"Okay, now's not the right time for gossip. Call you later tonight okay? And don't you have Stefan to bother with?"

"_Trying to keep up with the situations, 'Lena"_ she sighed, _"Stefan's gone back to Mystic Falls yesterday"_

"Oh why? I thought he'll be with you until you fully recover"

"Nope, he still have his job as a lawyer"

"Okay, he's a lawyer?"

"_Now you really need to go out and spend sometimes outside of your own bubble"_ I heard she giggled.

"Whatever. Talk to you later" I hung up and put my phone back to the table.

"Was that Katherine?" my mom asked.

"Yes, she's getting better. I guess her doctor would let her get out of the hospital today" I said as washed my dishes.

I had breakfast with my parents since they force me to. They wanted to hear all about Katherine and her accident. They were never think Katherine would be one of the plane crash victim.

"You should have stay there. She needs her bestfriends to be there for her" my dad piped in.

"She said she'll be okay. Besides, Stefan was there. and I couldn't take anymore days off, remember? I have responsible now"

"Aww, since when do you care about our family patisserie that much?"

"Mom, please" I shook my head, told them to stop baby me, again.

"So, who was the guy last night? Bonnie saw you with a guy after your shift"

"It was Damon, Stefan's brother"

"The Salvatores back? Since when?" my dad asked with slightly amused.

"I...don't...know" I realized I'd never ask Stefan or Damon.

"You should go there, 'Lena. Bring this basket full of fresh brownies to their boarding house"

"The Boarding House?"

"They used to live in the boarding house just a little outskirts of town. They were our neighbors, I told you you should have spend some times with others than Caroline and Katherine when you were a little" my dad said, a small smile tugged on his lips.

I offered a small smile and took the basket my mom handed to me, "I will text you the address, okay? Oh, and if you could, you can ask them to have dinner with us tonight. I'm sure they'll be alone on this Saturday night" she smiled slyly at me.

"Mom, don't push it"

* * *

I rode my car to the address my mom texted me while ago, I parked my car outside a giant Victorian house.

It was The Boarding House. It was huge, two stories with pilars and big wooden front door. I was sure there were more to see inside the house.

I slowly walked to the door and knocked.

Maybe Stefan and Damon were still sleeping. I knocked again, a little louder this time.

"What?" Damon said hoarsely as he open the door with both of his eyes closed.

One word: Beautiful.

He was still the most surprisingly beautiful man I could ever see. Even with his morning breath, tousled hair, his white tangly shirt, and his black boxer. _Man, that huge!_

"Good morning" I offered him a smile.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I could see his blue orbs now, bright and clear, but there were some red-ish in it. I could easily lost in them.

"I told my mom about Stefan and you, she asked me to give this brownies as a welcome back gift" I handed him the brownies basket which he took it hesitantly, "It's okay, my mom didn't poison it" I teased. He smiled shyly. Damon. Salvatore. Smile. Shyly. At. Me. _He could be shy? He was the most confident man I've ever met._

"Well, thanks. Come on in"

I stepped my right foot into the big door frame. I was welcomed by a huge living room. Complete with paintings on the wall, wooden desks and tables, comfortable big couch, and fireplace. Above it, there were swords hanging on the wall. The Salvatore's loved vintage, that's what I could tell.

One thing that wrong, was this place really a mess.

Bottles of liqours are on the floor. Actually, it were _pieces_ of liqours bottles. _Had someone threw the bottle on purpose? _ Clothes, pieces of crumpled paper, a big suitcase were lying on the floor as well.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't have time to clean up the mess"

"Obviously" I muttered.

"Uh, make yourself at home. Got to clean up first" Damon went to the left room which I assumed that was the kitchen and he went right upstairs.

I walked around the couch to see the paintings and photos on the sideboard table.

I took one photo on the right, there were two little boys laughing as a woman standing in the background holding a big plate of Lasagna. The jet black hair little guy must be Damon. And the blonde one must be Stefan. The woman behind them probably their mother. With her black hair braids, she smiled warmly at someone who took the picture, maybe their father.

I put it down and took the next photo. _Stefan._ With his big smile, he was proudly holding a big throphy. I smiled. How could I let someone like that be unhappy? If he was happy with Katherine, thenI should let him be with her. I knew it was going to take a long time to get over the fact that I fell in love with the guy who didn't even know I exist until now.

A guy named Matthew Donovan once said that he will waiting for me to forget Stefan. We were on our first year of college. He said that he will love me until the end of time, even if I didn't love him back. He was a really nice guy with straight A's. He was in Journalism. His dream was to be a publicist for someone famous.

But then , even the most patient man, could be tired of waiting. He told me he met a girl with a big heart during his trip to France. From what I heard, he was still with her to this day.

I smiled sadly and put the picture down when I heard footsteps toward me.

"Decided to nostalgic about my family?" I turned and found him smirking at me. His black Polo shirt and jeans were definitely looked great on him. _Those smirks would be the death of me._

"Nope, just curious. Where's Stefan?"

He stiffened. A second later he relaxed, "He went to bussiness trip to LA for a week"

"He's a lawyer, right?"

"Yes"

"Why are you looking so...numb?" I asked hesitantly. I couldn't find the right word to describe him as he stood still in front of me.

"What should I do after I just had a major fight with my brother because he couldn't take care of Katherine?" He said firmly. _This can't be good._

"What happened?"

"What happened?! What happened is that, he promised to take care of Katherine after I broke it off. He promised to put her first in his life, instead he chose his job over her" he clenched his jaw. He looked angry , and betray at the same time.

"It's not his—"

"Don't you dare say it's not his fault" I still could smell alcohol in his breath, even it's not too recognized, as he slowly walking toward me.

"Damon" I whispered warningly as he drew closer and closer to me.

"What, Elena? I should be the one who stay with her at the hospital. I should be the one who still get to be with her. If I hadn't introduce them, Katherine and I would be a happily married couple by now" He whispered huskily, he narrowed his eyes at me. He took my wrist as if I would run away from him.

"Damon, you're hurting me" I whimpered. I was so scared.

Suddenly, he widened his eyes and let go of my wrist. He turned around so I couldn't see his eyes.

I softly touched my wrist before I touched and forced him to face me.

I'd never see a man who as broken as Damon. His eyes were full of unshed tears, it was red. His usually bright blue eyes, now filled with betrayal and sorrows.

I softly and slowly, giving him time to pushed me away, gathered him to my shaking arms. I was still in shock by his suddden burst.

I let him cry in my shoulder. For minutes we were standing there. He was better now, he was no longer shaking.

He pulled out from my embrace, but I still could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay to feel this way. She was the love of your life but then someone took her away from you. It must be hurt at first but I'm sure it will get better in time" I offered him a soft smile. He was struggling to smile back at me, so I just hug him again.

It felt like hours until I feel my knees go weak. I led him to the couch and sit him beside me.

"Where's your kitchen? I think you need water"

"Turn left" he whispered.

I went as he directed me and grab a glass of water and handing it to him.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's fine. So, I was thinking, you shouldn't let yourself have a boring Saturday night. And my parents wanted you to come dinner with them at their house tonight, would you come?"

His red-ish blue eyes boring into mine as if he couldn't believe I just asked him.

"It's okay if you don't want to" I said, hiding my embarassment.

"No, I'd love to come" He gave me a small smile as I returned it with a big smile.

"Great! My brother would be there too. I'll text you the address"

I got up and walking to the door, but stopped at my pace.

I looked to Damon, and decided to stay.

"You know what, I guess I'm going to stay here all day with you and call my parents you'll come tonight"

* * *

**_Enjoy Chapter 6!_**

**_Thank you for the warm reviews you guys :)_**

**_Reviews are Appreciated_**

**_P.S: Last episode was AWESOME! you guys ready for some Delena for next upcoming episode? Because I AM!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner With The Gilberts

**Disclaimer: I don't won TVD, Twilight Saga, or Toy Story.  
**

* * *

**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown**

**Christina Perri - Arms  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dinner With The Gilberts**

I wasn't planning on watching movie in Damon's room while we were eating ice cream, it sounds sappy and girly but I didn't think Damon mind.

Truth is, he was the one who brought bunch of Ben and Jerry's at the groceries.

"We need one more thing" he said as he scanned the ice cream section.

"A bucket of ice?" I tried to melt the ice.

"Ice cream! Ben and Jerry's is the best. What flavor do you like?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? I thought ice cream just for girls when they have broken hearts"

"Well, it's called modernization of ice cream" he smirked as he took bathces of Ben and Jerry's. I widened my eyes and slap his arms lightly.

"You're going to eat all of this?" I whispered.

"I happen to like Chessecake Brownie, Chocolate, and Banana Split, Elena. And you are?"

"I guess my stomach full just by looking at those ice creams" I muttered and I could heard him laughing. A genuine laugh. It was the third time I heard him laugh sincerely.

We went to one of the cashier and Damon paid his ice cream.

"Damon, do you like Twilight Saga?" I asked as soon as we hop into his black metalic Range Rover.

"Why?" his eyes fixed on the road, but I could still see his hidden smirk. _Jerk_.

"Jeremy bought me Breaking Dawn Part One DVD for Christmas last year but I haven't watch it"

"Are you asking me to watch Breaking Dawn Part One with you and willingly see those sparkling stupid vampires?" he turned and looked at me with his fake terrible gasp. I loved this playful side of him.

"They are not stupid. And for your information, I'm not Team Edward. I'm Team Jacob" I said proudly.

"Is there Team Damon in Breaking Dawn Part One?"

"Of course not" I shook my head, and giggled.

"Then no" he said simply, his eyes back on the road.

"But, Jeremy would be upset if I don't see that. He bought it for me. Please, Damon" I took his free hand and feel the electricity rushing out of me right away. Just like everytime I touched him.

"Nope, you're puppy dog eyes would not work on me again, Gilbert. Let me have my moment and let's watch Toy Story 3. I just bought it yesterday"

"Toy Story 3? The Great, Bad-ass, Damon Salvatore watch Toy Story 3? Spread the word!" I teased him as I laughed my heart out.

"Making fun of me eh, Elena? Bad move" he whispered as he parked the car outside the boarding house. He opened my car door with his left hand full of his ice creams. His free hand roamed up my waist and started tickling me. I was shrieking to the sudden touch and he dropped his ice creams but he seems didn't care.

He tickling me harder now with his both hands.

"Okay...stop, Damon! Okay, I won't mock you ever again! Damon! Stop!" I squeled as he stopped tickling me.

"Good girl. Ugh, look at this. You made me drop my ice creams" he pouted, he grab his ice creams and my purse that fell because of his childishness, and took the key from his pocket and making his way to the threshold.

Damon could look like a little boy and a gentleman at the same time. I smiled knowing I could make him smile like that even though with absurd way.

Damon took the ice cream to his room and I followed him. I entered a big room dominate with brown and velvet red.

One big four-poster bed with brown sheets covered it. Nightstand on each of it sides and drawers in the corner of the room.

Across the bed, there was a large LCD TV hanging in the wall, DVD player and old radio on the ivory white sideboard table.

One opened door connected to the closet and his bathroom. I could see how big his bathroom. It was three times my bathroom. I think six people could fit in the tub.

"Impress?" he grinned as he put the ice creams on his table beside his big window.

"Pretty much"

"It's the perks of being the eldest Salvatore" he said.

"Which reminds me, you never told me about you're parents" I said carefully. I could feel his tense back since he was standing in front of his wooden table. "You know what, let's talking about Toy Story instead. I love Woody but sometimes he could be an ass with Buzz. Remember the first movie? He was real jerk to Buzz"

"Elena Gilbert is into animated movies as well" he turned around and I could see his usual smirk. _That's better Damon, don't be sad, just smile._

"Come on, let's watch Toy Story 3 before I change my mind" I sat on his bed and he went to turn on the DVD player.

* * *

After batches of Ben and Jerry's, one box of tissues and Toy Story Trilogy later, Damon said their day was over.

He got up and turn off the DVD player.

"I want to hit the bathroom. Don't want your parents to think I'm stink" he singsonged and I smiled. At least he still had his playful side today. "Care to join me?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no. I don't give in after second date" I said, regretted it right away.

"Second, Elena?" I could sense his smirk as he turned around and pull off his t-shirt from his head.

That body should be against the law. No one should have that kind of perfectly sculpture body. I looked away to hide my blush so he couldn't see. But it was Damon, he could see right through me.

"Don't pretend you're never see someone naked before"

"We've known each other for only almost a month, seeing you naked is a no no for me" I hid my face, pretending to straightening my pink blouse.

"You're always in denial" he entered his bathroom. But before he closed the door, he said to me, "This conversation about dates is not over" then I could hear he locked the door. _Teased._

I went downstrais to get a glass of water when Caroline called me.

"Hey Care"

"_Ahh, someone sounds happy today"_ Caroline chirped.

"Kat said the exact same thing this morning" I laughed.

"_I told you we were meant for each other"_ she said proudly.

"So, what's up?"

"_I said yes, to Tyler. I'm getting married!"_ she squeled loudly. I had to make some space between the phone and my ear.

"Oh my gosh! I'm happy for you! Have you tell Kat about this?"

"_No, you're the first one. Well, after my mom"_

"That's sweet, thanks Care. You'll make the most wonderful bride" I said softly.

I felt Damon presence, so I turned my head to the stairs and saw him in his dark blue botton up, black jeans and Lugz boots. People could mistaken him as one of Calvin Klein models. I mouthed 'Caroline' and he nodded as he drink the water form my glass.

"_Aww, 'Lena, don't make me come to Mystic Falls and hug you tight myself"_

"You're not planning on to be one of those brides runaways, are you?"

"_Of course not! Oh, and one more thing. I want you to be my Maid Of Honor. Tyler will ask Damon to be his Best Man. You do remember Damon, right?"_

"Sure I do, actually I'm in his house right now"

"_Oh, don't tell me you have slept with him already?! We have to talk ASAP!"_ she said eagerly.

"Of course not!" I glanced at Damon who was talking to someone over the phone as well. I bet that was Tyler. "But I'd be honored to be you Maid Of Honor. Thank you, Care"

"_No, thank you, Elena. I'll fly you ten days before the big day, looks like you have some juicy gossips for me"_

"Fine, have you find the date yet?"

"_Um...not yet"_ I could see her blushing in my head.

"Find your date for the big day first, Care. Leave the bridal shower and bachelorette party to me and Kat"

"_Splendid! I just have to scratch 'preparing the best bridal shower and bachelorette party ever' from my list. Talk to you later, 'Lena. Love you, girl"_

"Love you too, Care" I clicked the red button and gaze at Damon's perfection.

Seriously, he should be in jail for breaking an inviseible law about looking so good just in buttons up and jeans. And his jeans, only him could make those plain jeans into the hottest perfect jeans.

"Was that Tyler?" I asked after he shoved his phone to his jenas pocket.

"Yep, he asked me to his Best Man. He's marrying this girl I met at the hospital a week ago, Caroline? You're bestfriend, right?"

"Yes, she just called me to be her Maid Of Honor"

"Looks like we'll be busy together. At least I have you to keep me entertained" he smirked.

"Find some clown to keep you entertained" I muttered nad I could hear his laugh.

"Do I need to bring something for your parents?" he asked when we got into his car.

"Don't have to. Just wear your best smile and I'm sure they'll happy"

"I don't have to smile, I just have to look at them straight in the eye and I'll win their heart for sure" he whispered as he turn on the engine.

"Ass" I said, slap his arms.

"You'll love my ass"

* * *

"Mom?" I called my mom when I opened the door. Smell of Chicken and melting cheese filled the room instantly.

"In kitchen!" I heard my mom shouted. I took Damon's hand and, as usual, the electricity flowing and I seems couldn't stop my frantic heart beat, led him to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, Jer, Damon Salvatore. Damon, meet The Gilberts" I said as I found them in the kitchen. My dad was sitting on their chair. Jeremy helped my mom preparing the meal.

"Damon, it's nice to see you again. I don't know if you still recognize me, son" my dad got up and went to Damon's side. Softly hugging him, he looked at me and I just gave him a hopeless smile.

"I still remember you, sir. My dad used to gone fishing with you once in a month" Damon said politely.

"Ah, good times" my dad said.

"Damon" my mom came hug him tight, like a mother who haven't see her son in years. "I'm so glad you came back"

"Thank you, . Can't say I'm not happy I came back" he smirked.

"This is Jeremy, he was just ten when your family moved away" I said. Jeremy awkwardly shake his hand.

"Come sit, don't be shy. I do hope my cooking is great for your Italian tounge"

Damon sat down and I sit beside him. Jeremy and my mom sat across us while my dad sat on the center of the edge of the table.

"Does Chicken Parmesan okay? It's Jeremy's favorite and he'll be gone tomorrow to Duke" my mom said.

"It's more than okay" he took a full spoon, "and it's actually taste really good"

"Thank you, Damon" my mom smiled and she blushed. I didn't think I've ever seen my mom blushing before, well, except because of my dad.

"So, Damon, are your parents still in Italy? Last time I talked to your dad was years ago"

I could sense Damon went stiffened to the question. I touched his arm lightly and he relaxed a bit.

"They died. My mom died two years after we moved. And my dad was a year ago" Damon said firmly.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry" my mom said sadly.

"What happened?" my dad said_. Come on dad, can't you take a hint? He don't want to talk about it._

Damon cleared his throat, "My mom was sick. And my dad, was an accident"

"I'm sorry to hear that" my dad finally said. _Finally._

"Don't you have a brother? Stefan, right?" my mom asked. _Uh oh, this is not going to be well._ I took a full spoon but inside I was screaming to them, to stop asking queations he didn't want to answer. Jeremy did the same. I glanced at him, and he gave me a shrugged.

"Stefan is a lawyer, he is in a bussiness trip actually. To LA for a week" he shrugged, he looked so cool and calm. But I believe he was frustrated inside.

"What do you do now?"

"I just opened my own café, not far away from here. DS café"

"Oh, sounds fun. Could we, old people, go there?" my mom nudged my dad.

"You guys are more than welcome to my café" Damon smiled and eat up his chicken parmesan.

"So, you're living alone now, in the boarding house?"

"Yes"

"You can call or text us if you need anything. This town has so much changed in years you moved to Italy" my mom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilbert"

"Please, just call me Miranda" she said softly.

After that, no one were talking. We eat in comfortable silence.

* * *

It was Jeremy's turn to wash the dishes but I volunteered myself. The guys were in the living room watching some football, while my mom and I were talking in the kitchen.

"'Lena, don't think that I don't know what is going on between you and Damon"

"What are you talking about?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"The way you look at him , and talk to him is different"

"That's because he is a guest" I shrug off.

"Elena Gilbert, always in denial" my mom said dramatically.

_Does everyone can read me like a book?_

"AWW! Stupid Quarterback" Jeremy said loudly.

"No, stupid Referee" my dad said eagerly.

"Guys, it was the Guard's fault. He supposed to protect their Quarterback" I could hear Damon's velvety voice in spite of others voices.

"Elena, where'd you go?" my mom asked, I snapped_. Damn it, now she wants the full story._

"I'm sorry, got lost. What did you say?"

"Where were you today?" my mom arched her brows.

"Damon's house" Can't I lie? Stupid Elena, I cursed myself.

"Oh, why? What happened?"

"After I dropped off your brownies, I found out he got into a fight with his brother. I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid"

"Yeah, right. I'm going to believe that for now"

"Mom" I whined.

"It's okay to like him, 'Lena. I've always like him instead of his brother, actually" my mom whispered.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. He was just a little boy but I think he was precocious. He took a good care of his little brother" my mom said.

"Why don't I know this?"

"Because you always talking and playing with Care and Kat when you were supposed to be blend in with other kids"

"That's because I was afraid, and I was just a little girl"

"Okay, let's tell the guys that dessert is ready"

* * *

"Thank you for coming " I said as Damon and I were standing on the porch after dinner and dessert.

"No, thank you for asking. Otherwise I'd be wasted tonight" he said softly.

He reached for my hand and kiss it softly.

"Now can this we consider as third date?" he grinned.

"Nope, tonight was with my family. It was not a date"

"Fine, I'll take you to some other place. Just the two of us"

"You sure? You'll be bored with me in no time. That's what guys do. We goes on dates but if I don't what you want, you'll leave"

"And what is it that I want?" he whispered. His blue orbs were boring into my brown ones.

"Sex" I whispered back, "guys always want that"

"Then you're wrong. I don't want _just that_" he said softly. I smiled. His phone buzzed, he reached for it.

"It's Nicole" he said.

"Loudspeaker the phone"

The clicked the green button and loudspeaker it.

_"Damon? Damon, I don't know who I should call. Kat fainted. There's blood coming from her nose. Help me, Damon!"_

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter.  
_**

**_Two updates in a week! enjoy! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in my written.  
_**

**_I've been spoiling you guys with two chapters full of Delena goodness, next chapter there'll be less Delena, I apologize :)  
_**

_**Reviews are appreciated ;)**  
_

_**Fira xxx  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Changes

**Disclaimer: I just borrowed it from TVD, Julie Plec, L.J Smith  
**

* * *

**I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are**

**Taylor Swift - Tell Me Why  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Changes**

2 days, 15 hours later I got a call from Damon, he said he's already in New York. He said he will tell me what is going on.

I called Caroline, she said Nicole didn't call her so I assume Nicole first choice was Damon. It was kind of weird, since the one who's dating her daughter was Stefan_. Hello! Your daughter left him to be with his brother_.

I couldn't help but feeling upset. Or is it call...jealousy? I've spent a week with Damon stick close to me, and now he's gone to New York, I felt...empty? Lonely? I didn't know what I feel right now. It was all new to me.

My dad said I should go there to see her myself, but I had responsibilities now. I couldn't left the pattiserie even though my parents would happily allow that.

"Hey, you okay?" Bonnie asked. I looked up to her who straightening her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Where's that guy anyway? The guy who always sitson the corner?"

"Damon?"

"You know him? Thought so, you blushed everytime he look at you" Bonnie teased and nudged me. She could be really annoying when she wanted to.

"I did not, he was an old friend. He just moved back here from Italy"

"Italy? I see now why he look so hot"

"Bonnie!"

"I'm just saying, don't need to be all jealous. Let's get back to work" She left me sitting on one of the couch on workers lounge.

After my shift, a little over after 10, I locked all the doors and windows as I humming one of my favorite song. I was walking to my red Versa when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I looked over as I hit the person with my bag. That's when I heard a familiar "OUCH!"

"Stefan?" I narrowed my eyes in low light of the street lights.

"Yes, it's me. What do you got on that bag anyway? Rocks?" I looked a little closer as he softly rubbed his temple.

"You scared the hell out of me, what do you expect? My dad taught me to defend myself" I giggled a little and I could see his smile. _So cute._

"I'll give you 100 points then. Your dad taught you well"

"I'm sorry, it still hurt?" I walked toward him and I could see his beautiful face more clearly now. He was wearing his white button up and black pants. Damon said he'll be back in a week, so what was he doing in here instead of LA?

"No, it's okay. I was wondering if you see Damon lately?"

"2 days ago. Nicole called him, Katherine fainted and there was blood coming from her nose. So he gone to New York yesterday evening"

"Katherine?! What happened to her?" His worried face appeared.

"I don't know yet, Damon said he'll call me when he found out"

" Mrs. Pierce called him? I'm her boyfriend" his voice was slightly hurt.

"Maybe she didn't want to worry you. Since you had a bussiness trip to LA. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I did have bussiness trip to LA, but it went very well so I could go home early. I was planning on to New York after I talk to Damon. How did you know I have bussiness trip?"

"Damon told me. The day you guys got into a major fight, I came in the morning, dropped off some welcome back gift from my mom. Don't worry, I looked after him, he didn't do anything stupid while you're gone" I offered him a small smile. And he gave me his sad smile. _Poor Stefan._

"Major fight, huh?"

"He referred to that"

"Really? Some brother" he muttered.

"Look, it's late. How about you go home and we'll talk about this in the morning? I'll call you the second Damon told me about Katherine" I promised.

"Do you know that I got kicked out, too?"

"Oh, I forgot" I said sheepishly.

"That's fine, I'm staying at Bed and Breakfast now. I'll talk to you later" he waved me good bye and I got into my car.

_How come I didn't have skipping heartbeats anymore just like everytime Damon near me? _

* * *

I awoke with a start when I heard Paramore singing their 'Crushcrushcrush' from my cell.

I seek out from my cell on my nightstand Paramore singing more loudly this time.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"_Good morning, Sunshine"_ I heard his velvety voice and I could already feel the butterflies woke up too and flying around my stomach.

"Damon? It's..." I looked at my watch on the nightstand, "6 in the morning. Don't you have anything better to do in 6 in the morning?" I said, annoyed.

"_Well, I thought you want to know how Katherine's condition. Very well, then, I let you continue your slumber"_ he singsonged. Even though I loved his playful side, I feel like I wanted to kick him right now.

"No! Wait, okay, tell me" I said quickly.

"_She's fine. She was just having another exhaustions. She let herself working since the day doctor let her out of the hospital. So she needs to get bed rest for at least a week"_

"She was working? I'm going to call her right now"

"_Don't have to, Nicole lectured her about that last night. Don't worry. And your friend, Blondie, say hi"_

"Caroline? She has a name you know" I said, "Are you with her now?"

"_Nope"_ he popped the '_p' "She said it last night. She's been busy so she couldn't call you. But she will as soon as she's finished. She said you have some juicy gossips for her. What is it?" _I could really sense his smirk.

"Are you turning into one of the gossip girl now?" I smiled even he couldn't see me.

"_No, just wondering"_

"Anyway, it's not about you. So when will you come home?"

"_Miss me already?"_ he laughed_. How I missed how he laugh._

"No, I've been stressed with work so I could use a punching bag" I muttered, he laughed again. It was better that the sound of violin.

"_Just don't hit my pretty face" _I shook my head.

"Let's make a deal, everytime you compliment yourself I will sing my favorite song. And everytime I mock you, I will do whatever you want me to do. And my voice is not that good as people on American Idol"

"_Challenge accepted" _

"Fine, starting now..."

"_1..."_

"2..."

"_3..."_ we both said in unison. "Now seriously, when will you come home? Stefan came to me yesterday. He asked where you are. And he finished his bussiness trip early as he planned" I said carefully.

"_Stefannie asked you, huh?"_ He said bitterly.

"I told you to stop calling him Stefannie, you jerk"

"_Ah ah ah, you mocked me!" _Damn it!_ "I'm hurt, Elena"_

"Fine. What would you want me to do?"

"_I'll think about it. I'll be back in three days, okay? See you soon"_ and he hung up with that.

_I'm lost in a first day of a challenge, great Gilbert._ I shook my head as I went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Elena, someone's looking for you" I heard Bonnie voice when I was just about to grab my lunch.

I was thinking I could go home after this. After all, my dad owned this store.

"Coming" I replied as I hung my brown sling back to my shoulder.

"He's outside. Wait, where are you going?"

"My friend is sick, can I go home?" I asked though I don't have to. Technically she was working to my dad.

"Oh, sure you can. Give her my best regards, and get well soon" Bonnie smiled and I waved her goodbye. She was so gullible.

I started to look around the front door for looking the preson who was looking for me. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I turned around.

"Stefan, you were the one who's looking for me?"

"Yes, want to grab lunch?" he asked, offered me a soft smile.

_Where does the butterflies that always flying around everytime Stefan near me? Where does they go? Because I don't feel anything._

"Umm...yeah, sure"

We walked down the sidewalk together, got lost in each other's thoughts.

He brought me to Tiffany's Restaurant near my family pattiserie. We chose one of the booth and sat down quitely. The waiter came and asked for our orders. I ordered grilled cheese sandwich with ice tea, while Stefan ordered turkey pastrami sandwich and orange juice. _At least Damon and Stefan have a same taste in drinks._

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked after the waiter went to the kitchen.

"Just want to have lunch with a friend. Since I have nothing better to do. And I called Katherine but her mother keep answer her phone, she said she is resting so I couldn't talk to her" Stefan said sadly.

_Poor Stefan._

"Well, Damon called me this morning. He said she's fine, just another exhaustion since she was working after the doctor let her out"

"Typical Katherine. She couldn't stay still"

"Tell me about it. Nicole lectured her though. So you don't have to do it again"

"So, you and Damon, you guys are pretty close"

"We are. He's fine, he's been a great friend" I felt my butterflies flutter its wings just by hearing his name. _What is wrong with me?_

"Really? He didn't really have friend"

"Huh? Why?"

"He's just being...Damon around other people. Dick, jerk, ass, and the list go on and on"

"Well, he's different to me" I felt the need to defend him._ What kind of brother who disfigure his brother in front of others?_

"That's rare. He's just have one friend for as long as I remember. Alaric Saltzman. They met in high school, at first they fought over a girl but the next day they became friends. I think their disreputable made them BFF"

I felt my blood boiled inside of me. How dared he talk about his brother like that? Didn't hurt and took away his brother's girl enough for him? What did I see from him back then?

"Did you asked me for lunch just to insult Damon? And that was supposed to make me stay away from him?" I asked irritatedly.

"What? Of course not" he said, frowning. Our orders came, but I lost my appetite because of him.

"So?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know you consider Damon as your friend, but he is not good. He's short-tempered, he's a ladies man, and he'll going to make you hurt in the end. I'm just concern about you"

"Why?" I asked briefly.

"Because you are my friend, Elena"

"Friend doesn't manipulate friends, Stefan"

"I'm just...Katherine broke up with him but she still want him around. I..."

"I know you're upset, but this is not the right way. You can't talk to me about your brother like that" _Especially after you hurt him by taking away his girl._

"I know, I'm sorry —"

"I'm not the one you should apologized to" I said softly.

"But still, I'm sorry" he said honestly.

"Of course"

"Let's eat then"

We ate in uncomfortable, uneasy silence.

I couldn't believe a brother could talk about his older brother like that. Especially after what he's done for him. What's his cause because of his actions.

Stefan should be grateful because Damon didn't scratch his name from the family list. He should be thankful that Damon might still have a good side for him. Instead he speak ill of Damon.

I didn't know where or how but I really feel the need to defend Damon. I didn't know him that much, but I got a feeling that he's been through a lot in his past.

And I still didn't get it how can I fall for Stefan. If I'd known that Stefan this manipulative, cheating brother I would never ever think about fallen for him. But then again, you couldn't help who you fall in love with.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?" I chewed another bite of grill cheese sandwich, and took a hard swallow.

"Are we on 'not speaking' term?"

"You tell me" I muttered.

"I said I'm sorry"

"I said, I'm not the one you should apologized to" I said stubbornly.

He sighed, and eat his sandwich.

_So, you think you can speak ill of Damon and get away with it? Not a chance._

"I'm done, here it is" I put $20 on the table as I got up.

"Wait! It's my treat"

"No, you can take it" I walked away but Stefan caught my wrist.

"Let go of me, you're making a scene" I hissed.

"Please, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Let's hear what Katherine had in mind when I tell her that her boyfriend disfigure his brother who happened to be her ex" I threatened.

"Don't. Elena, Katherine still care about Damon. A lot. Please, don't"

_This is interesting. She still care but she broke up with him for his brother._

"Fine, apology accepted. Just do not ever talk to me like that about Damon" I said.

"I would never talk like that about Damon in front of you ever again" he promised as he offered me a grin which I refused. _Take that!_

"I gotta go. Thanks for the lunch" I took my $20 and walked away to the front door leaving Stefan in his seat.

Now, I had a new intention.

Forget that manipulative, cold-hearted, cheating, Salvatore younger brother.

* * *

_For your information, I just had lunch with your lovely brother – E_

I sent the text then I went into the bathroom.

I just got home three hours ago, after finished my dishes, and my laundry I decided it's time to get some sleep.

I went out and I had one new message.

_Sounds lovely – D_

_Not lovely at all, I'll tell you when you get home – E_

_Now this is interesting ;) Did you do it on the couch or in his bed? – D_

_Damon! We didn't have sex, he's my bestfriend boyfriend for God's sake! – E_

_Who happened to be your first love – D_

_Not anymore. I'm tired, can we talk after you get home? – E_

_Sure, good night 'Lena :) __ - D_

That night, I slept with a smile on my face.

* * *

_**I know, Stefan is a jerk. It's not that hard writing Stefan as a jerk since I don't really like him very much in season 4.**_

_**Speaking of season 4...DELENA IS HAPPENING!**_

_**Spoiler alert! Did you watch episode 7? Oh My God! Damon and Elena really made for each other. And I don't care about the sire bond thing since they are endgame :D **_

_**Talk to me about what you think of episode 7, and about this chapter of course!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews for the preview chapter :) See you next chapter!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated as always**_


	9. Chapter 9 : His Past

_**Here you go, chapter 9!**_

_**We're going to learn more about Damon's past. Similar to what's on the show. I just added some things from my head, I hope you like it. I don't know about you guys, but I shed a tear or two when I wrote a part where Damon tells Elena about his past.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, or 90210.**_

* * *

** It's alright, just wait and see**  
** Your string of lights is still bright to me**  
** Oh, who you are is not where you've been**  
** You're still an innocent.**  
** It's okay, life is a tough crowd**  
** 32, and still growin' up now**  
** Who you are is not what you did**  
** You're still an innocent.**

**Taylor Swift - Innocent**

* * *

**Chapter 9: His Past**

Today was Sunday and I decided to stay in bed all day long.

Stefan hasn't call or even text me, not that I wanted him to. I'm still a little upset by the way he spoke about his brother. He had no right.

Speaking of which, Damon was supposed to go home today. I told him I could get him at the airport but he brought his Range Rover the day he went so he would be fine.

My eyes fluttered open when I heard my door bell. I looked to my nightstand. _1 p.m._

I groaned to whoever was at the door, softly cursing because they awoke me on my day off. I couldn't care less I'm wearing my purple baggy t-shirt and short. Even my hair were tousled on any directions.

"What?" I yawned as I open the door.

"Remind me to remind you take a mint before open the door to a stranger"

"Damon?" I took a step forward.

Then there he was. Standing in his gray shirt and jeans but could managed as the most charming guy.

"Hey, Elena" he said softly.

I was practically jumped to his open arms and hug him tight. Like I would never let him go again. I breathed in his masculine smell. It was heaven.

"You missed me that much, didn't you?" he chuckled. I looked up to him just to gave him my big grin.

I finally let go of my arms around his neck and immediately missed the connection, "Can't you tell?" I rolled my eyes, "It felt like forever, come on in" I let him passed me and dropped his suitcase on my living room.

"So, how are you?" he said as I took a glass of cold water from my fridge and gave it to him. He already sat on my couch.

"Good, you? How's Katherine?" I asked as I sipped my own water. I sat next to him and let him wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"Been better," he shrugged, "Kat is fine. At least the last time I saw her. She could walk on her own without feeling any dizzyness"

"That's great, Stefan must be happy to hear that"

"Which reminds me, how's _Stefannie_?"

"Promise me don't angry to him" I said before I raise my index finger in front of him.

"Yeah, whatever" he answered briefly.

"He was...confused. Why would Nicole called you when he was the one who dating her daughter? Then about the lunch, he told me something. That you just have one friend for as long as he remembered, you guys became friends because of your disreputable," I said carefully, as his eyes turned hard and his body went rigid, before continue, "But I didn't believe that. I mean...I sort of defend you. I would never let my friends manipulate me like that"

"He said that? What else?"

"Nothing else" I said quickly.

"Elena, don't protect him" he looked straight to my eyes. His voice became harder.

I sighed, "He indirectly say that you don't deserve me as your friend" I said quietly, "He said he was just trying to protect me..."

"From me" he cut me.

"Damon" I said softly as I reached for his arm. I felt him stiffened before he softly shook my hand away and stood up.

"Have you ever think that maybe he was right? Have you ever asked yourself if I'm the right person for you to consider friend? What if he was right, Elena?" His back went tense and his voice changed.

I stood up, "I would still count you as my friend, Damon. Nothing would ever change that"

"Even though I killed my little sister when she was two?"

My heart stopped at the 'kill' word_. He killed his own sister?_ Maybe that was an accident. The Damon I knew would never do that. But then again, I just knew him for the past two months.

A little gasp came from my mouth before I could stop that, "What?"

He turned to face me. That was when I realized that he changed. His eyes turned red, but I still could see the slightest blue orbs. He looked older than five minutes ago, it was like all the troubles, problems, and burdens were on his shoulders.

"I was ten years old. Stefan was only six. We had a little sister, Alexia Salvatore. We used to call her Lexi. She was blond just like Stefan, but she has my mother's eyes. Our parents took us to our lake house in Durham. Stefan and I took Lexi to the lake in the morning. We were playing. My mom was making us breakfast and my dad was still fast asleep. Stefan was reading his book and I pushed her swing so she could go higher.

Turns out, it was too higher. And it went so fast. Her little body was flying to the air and she landed on the water. She was drowning. It took me a moment to realized that, then I yelled for my parents. I swam to her side even though I couldn't swim, I tried to save her. But when my father has her out of the water she was already dead. And it was my fault, Elena. I should have pushed her lower" he sighed as I watched his let his tears fell from his eyes.

I slowly proceed his story into my head. Potrayed a little boy who was scared because of his own actions made his little sister drowning to death. I shed a tear as I pictured a little lost boy.

I slowly walked up to him and do what would other people would do, I hugged him so tight that I wouldn't let go.

"Since then my father was so cold to me. He was so strict. He'd never let me play outside unless it's weekend. He'd never let me play with my friends. He'd let me mourned my sister in her room for weeks. He'd blame me. My mom did everything in her power to stop that but she couldn't. She was sick. It gotten worst when my mom died. When I was sixteen my dad let me live my own life. He let me do everything I wanted. Do you know that I did drugs? I did that just to get his attention. But he still pretended that I'd never exist. And Stefan, sometime he hit him. One day I came home and found him hitting him on his head. I tried to break them up, but instead he hit me. He punched my face. He'd blame me for my sister, and my mother

I'd never let Stefan out of my sight again. I didn't want him to get hurt. I didn't even trust my maids back in Italy. I'd always do everything a parent do for Stefan. I read him stories. I cooked for him. I cleaned up his mess. I hit every single person who made fun of him. I loved him, Elena. He's my brother" He continued as I softly strocked his back and let his tears wet my shoulder.

I'd never met someone so hurt and broken like Damon. My heart clenched and ached for him.

And his father, he was lucky he already dead. If he was not, I could make sure I will kill him right after I get my knives from the kitchen.

My mom was right, Damon was precocious.

"Do you know why I didn't like to see you crying? _Every_ women crying?" Damon mumbled barely audible.

"No" I whispered as I continue stroked his back.

"Because that's reminds me of my little sister" he sighed.

I looked up to meet his reddish blue eyes, "Did you blame yourself?" I asked quietly. Tears shed from my eyes for his ache and pain.

"Every single day"

"Oh, Damon" I gathered him again in my arms just to make sure he felt the comfort even just for a second.

* * *

After hours, the sun began to set. I got up to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Damon and left him staring blankly outside the window.

I handed the water and he gulped quietly. I sat back down and staring at his vulnerable form.

"I'm sorry. I haven't tell anyone about that for a long time. Katherine doesn't know. I never tell her" he said.

"It's okay, Damon. Sometimes you have to tell someone what's in your heart. And thank you for trusting me" he cocked his head to my side and I offered him a soft smile.

"And I'm sorry, again. This is the second time I broke down at you. I shouldn't do that. But I feel like I couldn't let this side of me showing to anyone else but you" he whispered.

I placed my head to his shoulder and felt his head on my head.

"And thank you for listened"

"You're most welcome, Damon" I wrapped his arms tightly.

"Do you now still count me as a friend?" he asked after a comfortable silence.

"I do, I think it was not your fault" he looked at me in puzzled, before I continue, "Because that's called destiny. It was time for her to go, through you. It was your dad I blamed" I scolded and snuggled closer to him. I could still smell his masculine smell even after hours.

He scooted closer to me and I've never felt safer.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, and I don't want you to blame yourself anymore. It wasn't your fault, Damon. Someday, you'll get it. You'll get that it's time for you to let her go. You can keep her in your heart for as long as you want, but you can't mourn her forever."

He was quiet, trying to get my words into his head.

"You sound like " he smikred. _How I miss his smirks_. I smiled at him.

"Caroline used to call me that. And Katherine told me once I should be a therapist or a psychiatrist" I laughed.

"Maybe they were right. Maybe you shouldn't be running the store" he said.

"That was my dream. Before Jeremy took art as his major and forced me to go to Bussiness" I sighed.

"Don't you want to change? Be whatever you want"

"I can't. I can't let my parents down" I said softly.

"You really love them, huh?"

"Of course I do. And they already think of you as their own son. Just watch. In weekend my dad would ask you to go fishing with him"

* * *

And I was right, my dad called Damon the next weekend asking him to go fishing with him on Saturday. He said yes, of course, because of me I think. Or maybe there were some secrets side of him that I haven't figure out yet.

"Finally! I've been trying to tell your dad that he needed some times alone with other guy. Thank God, he decided to listen" my mom said as we head to the kitchen.

I sat on one of the stool, drinking cold orange juice.

"I called Aunt Jenna and Bonnie earlier. They'll be here in a half hour"

"Good, let your Aunt Jenna have some girl time since she and her newly husband, Logan, couldn't keep their hands off from each other" she said sarcastically. I didn't know my mom could be sarcastic, at all.

"You don't really like Logan, do you?" I chuckled.

"He is the pain in the ass. Your aunt was too blind to see that. She always gave him chances" she sat next to me and fold her arms .

"Mom, language" I reminded.

"Oops," she giggled.

"You sounds like thirteen again"

"Maybe I've spend too much time with your dad. You shouldn't have moved out, Elena. You're my baby girl"

"I am your baby girl. But in some ways, I grew up, mom. And I'm begging you to stop treating me like three years old anymore" I scowled.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, 'Lena. What do you think if I'm adopting a child so I don't have to baby you again?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Mom! I'm too old to be a sister. One Jeremy Gilbert is enough" I huffed in annoyance.

"Then you should start searching for a husband and give me those pretty little babies so I can stop baby you" she said calmly.

"It's not that simple and you know it. Can we not talk about that now?" I sighed as I walked past her and opened the banging door.

"Aunt Jenna!" I yelled happily and hug her tight.

"Oh, someone's missed me too much" She laughed and kissed my head.

"You know I do" I smiled, "I guess that's Bonnie" I said when I see black Sedan on my parents residence. I saw Bonnie waved her hand to whoever's in the car and turn around. She smiled at me and Aunt Jenna before she walked towards us.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you could make it. It's going to be best girls day ever!" I said then I hugged her. "Aunt Jenna, this is Bonnie, our worker and my friend. Bon, this is my Aunt Jenna" they shook their hands and smiled to each other.

"That was my dad, I'm sorry, sometimes I feel like I'm still twelve when I'm around him. He made me strawberry brownies for you guys" she handed me a big enough white box and I took it gladly.

"Thanks, come on in you two"

"Oh my gosh! You have to give me that strawberry brownies recipe now" I heard Aunt Jenna's girly voice and then Bonnie's laugh came afterwards.

_Today is definetely going to be the best girls day ever._

* * *

"So, they guy you've always hang out with, who is it?"

"What guy?" I asked. _Don't let them know, please._

"Maybe what your aunt meant was, Damon" Bonnie piped in.

"Oh yeah, Damon. The Italian hot guy" Aunt Jenna laughed, followed buy my mom and Bonnie.

We were in the middle of 90210 where Liam made out with some blonde chick.

"We are just friends. And thank you for telling them, mom" I glared at my mom who just smiled sheepishly.

"No, seriously, Elena, if you like him just tell him so" Boonie said as she grab some popcorn from the bowl.

"I'm serious, Bonnie. Besides it's not that simple"

"Sometimes it's just you that make it so complicated. Just tell me what you want. Do you want him?" Aunt Jenna said.

"I don't know, okay? I just found out that his brother, who turned out to be my first love, dating Katherine, my best friend. And last week he said some horrible things about his brother to me"

"Did that change anything?"

"Surprisingly, no" I frowned, "In fact, it made me more...open to him, I don't know, I just like him more" I said with a smile, imagining Damon's smirk that always made my butterflies flying around the room.

"There you go, the cats out of the bag"

"Again, Aunt Jenna, it's not that easy" I said.

"Oh, come on, I haven't see that guy but I already know that he makes you happier than ever. You smiled all the time" I smiled listening to Aunt Jenna rumbling about Damon, "See that? It's enough proof for me, right Bonnie?"

"Agree" Bonnie nodded her head.

I shook my head, "Fine, I like him. He's great, he's kind, he make a good money, not that I'm materialistic, he's funny, even sometimes he could be so stubborn and a pain in the ass. But there's not a day that I don't miss him" I confessed softly.

"Ha! Go get him girl!" my mom said. It was kind of shock to me that my mom said that, since she just reconnect with him lately.

"Mom" I whined, "I just decided to over his brother, and he knew it. So you think it's the best move that I jumped into his arms the next time I see him?"

"On second thought, no, it's not good" Aunt Jenna said.

"See?" I mimicked her words just a few minutes ago.

"Okay, you guys are making this so hard" Bonnie said, she threw her hands in the air, "Just give it time, Elena. After you completely over his brother, then acknowledge your feelings for Damon"

_What Bonnie just said was true. I should completely over Stefan then I can learn more about my feeling towards Damon. Wait, so now I have feelings toward Damon?_

"Bonnie, "I sighed, "You're right"

"I am always right. Now let's watch the hottie Liam Court"

* * *

**_Enjoy chapter 9! thank you for your warm reviews, you all so sweet :) _**

**_I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in my writings, after all nobody's perfect. Well, except Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev maybe ;) See you next chapter you guys! Don't forget to reviews :D_**

**_Reviews are appreciated._**


	10. Chapter 10 : the Affair

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**_

* * *

**Oh she'd lie on her bed**  
** and stare into harsh white light**  
** and think that her heart's not right**

**Copeland - Love Affair**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Affair**

"Elena, just please give me five minutes, just five" Stefan's pleading voice been accompany me for the past ten minutes.

"I'm working" I hissed between my smiles to costumers, "You're blocking them from paying"

"Then give me five" he said stubbornly.

"Fine, five minutes. Bonnie, could you please cover for me? Just for five minutes" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. She huffed then she nodded. I mouthed 'thank you' as I took of my baby blue apron, which always reminded me od Damon's beautiful eyes.

I walked to the back of the cashier then made my way to Stefan. _Boy, that eyes still shining just like many years ago._ I shook my head to clear it from Stefan's bright green eyes then came to him.

"You got five" I said briefly.

"Okay, I know you still upset with me because I said some bad things about Damon. But could you just over it? It's been two weeks, Elena. Two weeks you've been avoiding me. Two weeks Damon's been rubbing it off in my face. Two weeks without a good friend like you" he said softly.

"I said I forgave you, it just...I'm not the forgive and forget kind of girl. I need time you know"

"Why? Is he that worthy?"

"One bad word comes out of your mouth and I'm out" I threatened.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm still upset with him because he still upset with me" he pouted slightly.

"Of course he is, " I took his hand and led him to the corner, "you stole his girl"

"Wha-?!"

"There I said it. I've been dying to say that"

"And who are you to judge?" he scowled.

"I'm your friend" I said simply.

"Well, I love her"

"So did he. Man, he still love her" I said. I didn't know but I feel the fact annoyed me.

"I couldn't help but did what I did" he said.

"But that doesn't mean you can hurt him. You know, what I don't get is that, your brother have always protect you, took care of you even when your father didn't, but is this what you can give him after everything he did and sacrificed?" I said furiously.

"He told you? He didn't even tell Katherine about our parents"

"That's because he trusted me"

"No, that's because he have something more than friendship. He trusted you more than Katherine"

I stopped for a minute to think. Stefan might be right, but he could be wrong. _Don't get your hopes up just yet, Gilbert._

"Whatever" I put up my poker face again. "Your five minutes is up"

"Wait, wait! What can I do to make you really forgive me?"

"Just be at the boarding house Sunday morning. I'll tell Damon" I walked away, but stop at my pace when he said something again.

"What's your plan? Once Damon hates you, he'll hate you forever"

"You never know" I walked again left him on the corner.

* * *

I pushed the DS café's door and let myself in. This café haven't changed a bit since the last time I went here, two and a half months ago, with Katherine and Stefan's PDA in front of me. Well, except that it was more crowded than ever. Maybe because now was lunch time.

I went to the bar and sat on one of the black stool.

"What can I get for you?" a tall, sandy-haired man said to me with his friendly smile.

"A beer, please. With ice" I said politely.

"Coming right up" he went to make my order as I flipped the menu.

"Here it is. One cold beer" he put my beer in front of me, "enjoy"

"Thanks, "I looked down at his name tag, "Ric" I smiled.

"Ah, you're a flirt. It's too bad I already have a wife and two kids at home" he teased.

"I didn't even try to flirt. Wait, Ric? Are you Alaric?"

"I am" he said.

"You must be Damon's friend"

"The one he trust to run this café when he's away" he smiled.

"I'm Elena, Damon's and Stefan's friend. Old friend" I shook his hand and couldn't help but feel comfortable.

"Oh, you are that Elena. The one Damon won't stop talking about" he winked.

"Now, who's the flirt?" I blushed, he laughed. "Where's Damon?"

"In his office. Go straight then turn left"

I sipped my beer then sat up, "Thanks, be right back. Don't let anyone sit on my spot"

I walked away to Ric's direction. There was a wooden door, I assumed that Damon's office. I knocked, twice.

"Come in"

I inhaled deeply before open the door.

He looked God-like. Not like everyday he didn't. His jet balck hair were stuck up in every directions and he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He was standing with his phone in his left hand.

"Elena" he said breathlessly.

"Hey" I said sheepishly as I walk up to him.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" I could see concern in his eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just passing by, and I wanted to see you. Stefan came to talk to me by the way" I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. His hands wrapped around my shoulder and I feel at home.

"Stefan? What did he want?"

"He wanted me to forgive him. And he told me you still upset with him"

"Of course I am. It's hard not to" he pouted.

"Oh, come on pouty, he's your brother. You love him"

"_Loved_, Elena. In past tense"

"I'm not going to promise that I can make you two back like before Katherine. But I want to try"

"Okay, where is this going?" he frowned.

"Just be at home on Sunday morning. And I expect you to be up before 9" I gave him my sweetest smile. His right side of the lips turn slighly into a grin. A _beautiful_ one.

"Are you going to take me to a date?"

"Oh, get over yourself, Salvatore" I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, you still owe me. You lost a challenge" he smirked. _Stop flying around, butterflies! And stop make me blush!_

"Fine, what do you want?"

"One date. A whole nine yards date. I'll pick you up, make you happy, then take you home_. My_ home preferably" he smirked. But something told me that he's not kidding.

"Okay, one date. Just you and me" I nodded. New thing I realized, now the fireworks blew up in my stomach alongside with the butterflies.

"Yes! I'll arrange everything so don't you worry " he yelled happily. He stood up, and grinning. He looked like ten year old boy again. That make me remember how hard his childhood was.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, he stiff at first but next second he wrapped his hands around my tiny waist.

"What was that for?" he asked after I released him.

"Just a reminder that you can't feel guilty about anything from now on" I grab my purse and heading out to the door. I looked back at him and offered him a smile.

He looked at me softly before returning my smile, "Thanks. Can't wait to see you on Sunday"

* * *

"_Are you out of your mind?"_ Caroline yelled after I told her my plan.

"No, I'm not. I'm just want to make everything like the way it was"

"_It's their family problem. You can't interfere" _

"I'm not, just helping. I don't like it they acting like that. Like you said, they're family, then they should act like one"

"_What if it goes wrong? Then they hate you for the rest of their existence?"_

"Care, I know you're just looking out for me but you're being dramatic," I said, "as always" I whispered quietly.

"_I am not. Katherine doesn't even care if they're fighting and tear off each other's head"_

She was right, Katherine didn't even bother to make the brothers forgive one another. She was acting like there's nothing happen. Like all things were fine in the world.

"Maybe she's busy" I tried to reason.

"_Or maybe she's turned into one cold-hearted bitch" _Caroline muttered.

"Caroline Forbes! Did you just called Katherine a bitch?"

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. You know that she changed. She turned into this Oh-It's-None-Of-My Problem Hollywood girl. She is freaking change into that mean girls we used to watch"_

She got a point. Katherine did change. I thought I'm the only one who noticed.

"I know, I feel it too" I sighed.

"_See? Then why make you have the need to make them back like the way it was before Katherine came ruin the Salvatores?"_

"_Because_," I emphasized the word, "I don't like it when Damon sad. And I just want the pleading green eyes to stop come to me everyday"

"_Wait, wait, you don't like it when Damon sad? Now tell me what the hell is going on? Stefan is the one you love"_ Caroline said quickly.

"I...don't know. Things have change around here. I found out that Stefan was nothing but a manipulative, cheating, ungrateful little brother while Damon took all the blames" I sighed.

"_You moved to another brother?"_ I could hear her gasp.

"No! It's not like that. I'm on my way to a mission. To completely over Stefan, because apparently he's not the guy I fell in love with twelve years ago. Then I can find out whether I have feelings for Damon or not"

"_Let's play a game, shall we? I'll give you questions then you have to answer it without thinking. I tell you this, this is always working"_

"Okay, let's try it" I said hesitantly.

"_Chocolate or cheese?"_

"Chocolate" I said without thinking, like she instructed.

"_Fishing or gardening?"_

"Gardening"

"_Purple or pink?"_

"Definately purple"

"_Night or morning?"_

"Night"

"_Stefan or Damon?"_

"Damon"

"_HA! You love Damon"_ Caroline said gleefully.

"What? That's it? Just because I said Damon doesn't mean I love him" I shook my head.

"_No, you don't get it, 'Lena. The one person you said before means that they always in your mind, your head, your heart everytime, every single day. You always think about Damon even when you didn't realized it"_

"I...I love...Damon?" I asked as if I couldn't believe it.

"_Yes, you do"_ she said slowly.

"How? Why?"

"_Only you that knows the answer. We can't get over completely of our first love. And you can't fall out of love for Stefan. But I think, now, you're _in love_ with Damon"_

_Damon? I love Damon?_ I asked that in my head over and over again. I just couldn't believe that I would fall for another Salvatore when technically I still count the other Salvatore as my one true love. And true love never dies, right? It's impossible to dies, right? But maybe love could make the impossible into possible.

"Care, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"_Wait, before you go, I'm your bestfriend and I don't really a number one fan of Damon. He calls me Blondie or Barbie for crying out loud! But I want you to be happy, 'Lena. Even if it menas I have to cope up with the nickname 'Barbie' and 'Blondie' for the rest of my life" _she sighed.

"Okay, thank so much. For everything"

"_Call me soon, I love you"_ _Click_. She hung up.

* * *

Damon was upstairs, he said something about cleaning up. So I waited downstairs watching TV from his big screen. Stefan hasn't come, he texted he'll be here though. I really really did want this to work. They should made up. They should man up and act like they were brothers. _This should work._

Then I heard the bell ring. I got up, expecting it would be Stefan.

"Hey, I'm here" Stefan said with a smile.

"Hey, thanks. Come on in. Damon's upstairs"

He came in then I follow him to the parlor.

"So you still stay at the Bed and Breakfast?" I asked, tried to melt the ice.

"Yes, I guess I'm going to find a house here. Or maybe in New York so I could get close to Katherine"

"Yeah, sure" I muttered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon's coolly voice crept up made me shiver.

He was standing at the bottom of the stairs and quickly made way to Stefan. They were standing face to face and I got a feeling they will tear each other throats in no time.

"Damon—"

"No, just answer. I thought I made it clear that you're not welcome in this house anymore" he clenched his jaw.

"I invited him" I quipped.

"You did?"

"Look, the reason I asked Stefan to come here is that I want to make every things right. Like the way it was"

"Everything would never be like the way it was" Damon said angrily.

"Yes, it will. Just give me a chance" I pleaded.

"It's not some kind of therapy session for you to practice, Elena" he turned his face to me and I could see burning rage in his eyes.

"I know, please Damon. Just one chance" I touched his arm softly. He shook it away and walked to the fireplace with both hands on his head.

Stefan looked confused , while Damon seems he was battling with his inner demons.

"Damon, please" I said stubbornly.

"Fine!" he turned his face to meet mine and roared, "Give me your best shot"

"Okay, " I said quietly, "I need you two to sit down. Calm yourself, clear your head"

I sat on one of the couch while Stefan sat next to me. Damon sat in front of us on his deep brown leather armchair.

"Stefan, what would you say to Damon deep from your heart? Just ignore that he's here" I said to Stefan. I could hear Damon scoff. _Stay strong_, _Gilbert._

"I would say I'm sorry for taking away his girl," he said confidently, "but I'm really not"

"What?!" Damon got up.

I instructed Damon to stay at his place, he glared at me but he still do what he's been told.

"Because I love her. Have you ever heard that you can't help who you're fall in love with? I get that you met her first, that I took away the love of your life. But as my brother I thought you would want me to be happy" Stefan said. I couldn't read his eyes.

"And here I thought _you_ would want _me_ to be happy" Damon said bitterly.

Stefan kept quiet. I knew he's thinking about what Damon just said.

"Yes, I would want that for you. But she chose me. Am I supposed to say no? And break my own heart?"

"And am I supposed to let her fall into your opened arms?"

"I hoped that. Because that's what big brothers do"

"For your information, I'm tired being your shield, your protector. I've been doing that for the most of my life. Now, am I wrong to expect that my baby brother would give up for me just once?" Damon said.

I didn't know if Stefan can see this or not, but all I saw from is vulnerable. Like a child that wanted his knight in shining armor came to save him from the big angry dragon.

"I didn't know that's how you feel" Stefan said softly. Surprised celarly in his eyes.

"Well, now you know"

"Damon, do you really think it's worth it?" I finally speak up after finding the word that's not going to hurt both of them.

"Is Katherine worth the fight? I don't know, Elena" Damon said honestly.

I nodded. I got it now.

"You know what I think? I think Katherine is not that worth the fight. For Stefan, maybe. But for you, Damon, I think there is someone else out there for you"

"Now you lost me"

"I think that you loved Katherine because there was no one else that can love you for you. You were looking for safety. You've had enough of being hurt. You've had enough of being everyone's second choice. But then she went away and all you wanted to do is to win her back. Beacuse she made you feel wanted"

Stefan and Damon looked at me puzzled, like I was talking with alien's language.

"Look, Stefan, there was nothing you can do about how you feel. She chose you, but I believe that inside, deep inside, you feel guilty. You felt guilty because you took away the one thing that makes your brother happy. And Damon, there will be someone else to want you for you. To always love you. To always make you safe. To always make you wanted. I can't promise soon, but I know that it will come someday" I smiled to both of them.

"And you are brothers. You may hate each other now, but there will be a time when you will need each other. You can't keep fighting like you're ten years old again. You both an adults now" I added.

Stefan and Damon both lost in each other thoughts. I waited.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

"You're right, Elena. I do feel guilty" Stefan looked up to me with wide-eyed. "Damon, I'm so sorry I took away your happiness. Took away Katherine. You spent so much time looking out for me. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Really sorry" Stefan said sadly.

"Apology accepted" Damon said briefly. "But don't expect me to hug you, baby bro. That still a no no for me" he smirked.

HE. WAS. SMIRKING. Fireworks, bubbles, balloons flying on my head. Even my girly side, crying to see this rare scene between these Salvatore brothers.

"Nope, didn't expect you to" Stefan smiled.

Then, everything was all good in the world.

* * *

"Thank you, Elena. For everything. I'd never thought Damon would allow me live in this house again" Stefan grinned happily.

Damon was taking a bussiness phone call. Stefan planned on going to the Bed and Breakfast to get all his things then move in again to the boarding house. We were standing in front of the close door. But I could hear Damon speaking quickly.

"You're welcome" I smiled. "There's something I wanted to tell you. Since the first time we met"

"Sure, shoot"

"I...You were helping me find my necklace ten days before you moved to Italy. I've told you this but you didn't remember. But I just want you to know the full story from my point of view" I said carefully.

"Yeah, I remember you asked me about that"

"Well, you helped me. I thought of you like my saviour. That necklace meant so much to me. Then, I fell in love with you. I've been loving you for twelve years" Stefan widen his eyes, I could tell he was surprised.

"But then I saw you with Katherine then I never think that I could be happy again. Don't worry though. I would never unfell for you. I'll love you as my friend. One of my good friend" I continue. Stefan still frozen because I came clean, as if I just dropped the bomb they used for bombing the Pearl Harbor in front of his face.

"Stef—"

The next thing I knew Stefan's lips were hard on mine_. Stefan's kissing me! _I'd never even imagine this day would come.

My brain tried to tell me to stop, to stop this exact second.

But my heart, they throwing their usual fireworks and told me to kiss him back.

My heart won. I wrapped my arms around his neck and try to deepened the kiss.

Stop, Elena! Think about Katherine. Think about Damon, my brain said.

_Damon._

I detached my lips from his, looking at the Puzzled Stefan with frown.

"I..." I looked at the door and nearly dead at the sight.

Damon was standing straight there in the opened door. His lips pressed into a firm line, his jaw was clenching, and I couldn't read those unreadable dark blue eyes.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**_WHOO CLIFFHANGER! It's been a while since the last cliffhanger don't you think? I need you make you guys more interested to read the next following chapters ;) Please, don't hate me. Thank you for the kind reviews.  
_**

**_Want to know what happens next? Or maybe you already have thoughts in your mind about this? Feel free to tell me! Don't forget to review :)  
_**

_**As always, reviews are appreciated.**  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Honest With The Feeling

**_WOW! You broke the record! Most reviews I've ever received :) Thank you so much. Your prize: Your own Ian Somerhalder! But you have to get through Nina first :P_**

**_Here we go, chapter 11!_**

**_DIsclaimer: I don't own TVD._**

* * *

**Baby, just have a heart**  
** I'm begging you**  
** Let me show you how much I need you**  
** Baby, just have a heart**  
** This much is true**  
** I miss your touch**  
** I'm still in love with you**

**Celine Dion - Have a Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Honest With The Feeling.**

One month.

One freaking month.

One annoying worst month I have ever had.

One month after Stefan kissed me, which, I now hated it.

One month after Damon found me and his brother, who took away the love of his life, lip locking in front of his door step.

I didn't even know why he upset and avoiding me.

I told Stefan that he couldn't do it again. He had Katherine to satisfied him. He understood then apologize. He said something about goodbye kiss. Whatever it is, I'm still mad, he was the one who put me through this hell month without Damon.

Yes, I admit it, I was a mess, a damsel in distress without Damon this month.

I used to see him, to hear his voice. I used to smell his cologne, it was great by the way, and now he's gone. Vanished into thin air.

He didn't even text me. No calls, no voicemails, no letters, no e-mails.

But then, who was he to take this out on me? He was just a friend. If he were my boyfriend he could act like a jealous boyfriend. Sadly, he weren't.

"Girl, you need to call Caroline" Bonnie said teasingly. I gave her my I-know-I'm-a-mess-but-I-didn't-need-an-I-told-you-so-speech look.

"Stop telling me that"

"But she could be handle this better than me"

"Can we not talk about this now? How do you even know Caroline anyway?" I shook my head then took a sip of my orange juice.

_Damon._ Even orange juice reminded me of Damon. _Get a grip, Gilbert._

"Well, my brother works for her fiancée, Tyler Lockwood. Then Luka, my brother, introduced me to Tyler and Caroline. She started to talk about Elena this and Elena that, then I asked which Elena, and it happen to be you" she said with a big grin.

I nodded, "Luka works for Tyler? What a small world"

"Yes, I visited two weeks ago"

"You were in New York?" I widened my eyes. I didn't know Bonnie went to New York. I didn't even noticed she was AWOL at work.

"Try to keep up and leave your bubble, Elena" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't been paying attention because my former first love kissed me a month ago when I was ready to let him go and his brother, who, I, happened to have feelings for, saw that and now he's been avoiding me since then" I snapped and glared at her. I tried to shot daggers with my eyes just like they did in the movies, but I can't.

"So, that's what happened?"

"You set me up" I gasped accusingly.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay? You've been this Zombie Elena lately. You talked, ate, lived with those hollow eyes" she shrugged apologetically.

"Is this that noticable?" I sighed.

"Yes, "she wrapped her arms around me, "You're parents are worried, Elena. They asked me to come tonight so I could dig up some information. They didn't want to do it by themselves, saying that you're already mature enough to handle it, but sometimes you just make them worry too much"

"I know,"I didn't even have the urge to arguing about Bonnie's secret mission. "This month has been a lot of hell"

"So, where's Stefan now?"

"LA. Doing some lawyer jobs I couldn't understand" I said impassively.

"And Damon?" she asked carefully.

"How am I supposed to know?" I sighed once again. It became my favorite activity lately.

"Well, have you call him? Text him? Leave a message?"

"Gosh, Bonnie you're so smart, I forgot about technology" I said sarcastically. She just grimaced.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I really don't know"

* * *

I opened the café door carefully. I felt like a thief, sneaking into someone's property.

For you guys information, I've been doing this since last week. I just have the courage to actually come inside now.

I walked to the bar and found Alaric, serving the drinks. I sat on one of the stool, the same stool I sat on the last time I came here.

"Elena" Ric smiled at me and gave me the menu.

"No, I ate already. I just want to know is Damon here?"

He seems hesitant before he bent down and whispered to me, "He's not but he put your name into the black list"

"And why are we whispering?" I whispered back. _This is so ridiculous._

"He told all the workers, even the chefs, and showed them your photo. Told them that you're not welcome here" he offered me a sad smile.

"He did that?" I asked firmly. _Now this is way out of line._

"Yes, I didn't like it either. He's acting just like back when Stefan and Katherine rode off the sunset together. He snapped at no reasons. He's being a bigger dick than ever. Even to me"

"So he's really not here?"

He chuckled, "No sorry, he's been called in sick since three days ago"

_Okay, this news definitely surprise me._ Damon used to be healthy. Just look at his muscular arms and those six pack on his stomach, even the blinds could see it just by touching him.

"Oh, what happened?"

"He didn't say. I offered to come check on him but he said he got it covered. I assumed he'll be back tomorrow though" he said, he went soft when he saw the look on my face, "Don't worry, Elena. I'll go check on him after my shift over" he smiled.

"No, don't have to. I'll go. Thanks, Ric"

I walked out the door and went to my car.

After I safely sat on my car seat, I pulled out my phone and started to hit his number.

_Obviously you know who I am, I'm doing some important things than taking this phone, but feel free to call again_. _Beep._ I could really sense his smirk.

I shoved my phone back to my purse then drive to the boarding house.

Many scenes was playing in my head. _What am I going to say? What am I going to do? Can I say, "hey Damon, I'm sorry I kissed your brother when I secretly have feelings for you"?_

Feelings. I hated feelings. It made me confused. I didn't know how to act around Damon if I keep up this feeling they called...love?

Oh. My. God.

Caroline was right.

_I am in love with Damon._

I drove faster. I had the urge to tell him that, to tell him that I love him for him. _Maybe I should, or not._

* * *

After what I felt like the most long drive I have ever had, my red Versa pull up to the Salvatore Boarding House. It looked normal.

I knocked on the door once. I straghtened my hair with my fingers and my white blouse as I wait.

Maybe he was asleep so I slowly open the door.

"Damon?" I called out his name.

_This is not good_. Seems like Hitler paid a visit for the World War III in this house, I thought sarcastically.

His usual liqours inside the cabinet now were a mess. Damon definitely had one hell of a night. Or a month.

I walked upstairs carefully, keep looking down for the pieces of shard and porcelain near my feet.

I stood in front of Damon's bedroom door which slightly ajar. I opened the door a little wide then I saw his back.

He was sleeping, I knew from his even and smooth breathing, facing the window and his I could see his back relax. His jet balck hair were tousled but he cold still win Calvin Klein Model Hunt I guess.

I walked up slowly toward him. He moved slightly and now I could see his face more clearly. He looked like someone had throw punches onto his handsome face. And those black-ish circle around his eyes, clearly telling me that he hadn't have much sleep lately.

Without me even realizing, I sat on the edge of his bed and put down my purse. I caressed his face and smooth his hair with my index finger. He looked like a child, a child who had a ll the blames even when he knew it was not his fault.

He stirred and I immediately got up. I felt like a deer caught in the headlight.

His eyes flattered a bit and reveal his amazing blue orbs, even thought I could see a slight red in it.

"Hey" I whispered softly.

"He—Elena?" he said hoarsely.

"I came to your café, "I sat on the edge of the bed again, "I couldn't find you so I come here"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling well" he slowly got up and rest his head on the headboard of his big four-poster bed.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, go away" he said harshly.

_Okay, I was not expecting this._

"Excuse me? I came here because I care and worried about you, Damon"

"Oh you care? You'd better tell that to my brother" he stood up make me stand up immediately, almost losing my balance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked loudly, feeling offended.

"You said you were ready to let him go. You were ready to build a new life without his shadow following you around. But guess what I found? You stuck your throat into his when you know damn well that he's your bestfriend's boyfriend" he snapped.

I couldn't believe he just said that.

"I was. I _am_ ready. He was the one who kissed me, okay? Not the other way around" I defended myself.

"And from the way I saw it, you enjoy it" he said in a low, scary tone.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"Oh don't give yourself too much credit. I have bigger things. Important ones than to listening on how amazing my baby brother is from you" he mocked.

"It was nothing!" now was my turn to snap, "The kiss was nothing. I'm letting him go and I'm completely over him"

"Do not think you can fool me, _Elena_. First love doesn't easily go away"

"But that's the truth, Damon. I...I'm in love with someone else" I confessed.

"Oh, yeah? And we're going to gossip about your new love now?"

"You are an ass, you know that?!" I yelled. _Keep your tears from where it belong, Gilbert. He can't see you all vulnerable now._

"I've been called worse, darling" he smirked mockingly. He made his way to his bathroom.

"Don't you dare walk out on me now, Salvatore!" I screamed.

"Why? So you can tell me how perfect your love for my brother?"

"No" I said briefly.

"Then tell me one good reason why I should listening to you"

"Because I'm in love with you, you complete jerk!"

I could definitely hear a pin drop.

Damon went quiet. So quiet. Then his face turned pale withing seconds. His jaw hardened and I couldn't quiet read those eyes.

"Damon, say something" I whispered as I took a step forward and he took a step backward. This is obviously not what I was imagine.

"You'd better go home" he finally said.

"What?" I said in disbelife. _This is his first sentence after I confess my love for him?_

"You'd better go home" he repeated raising a couple octaves.

"Yeah, I heard that, but say something about it. I love y—"

"Don't, "he interupted, "Don't say that and go home. I don't want you here"

"But..."

"Go. Home" he emphasized every word.

"Fine" I grab my purse then gave him one last glance before I out of his room.

* * *

"He is a jerk, you should know that by now" Caroline said with a frown, "Do I need to come there and kick his ass myself?"

"No, " I laughed humorless, "by the way, you're the one who said that I'm in love with him"

"Well, you are. But I didn't say you should tell him now" she shook her head.

I called Caroline via Skype as soon as I got home. I really really need to let out my emotions to someone.

"Do you know what's the first thing he said after I confess my unconditional love for him?"

"What?"

"'You'd better go home'" I quoted.

"I really need to book a flight then throw some senses to his thick skull now" She said passionately, "Oh, _Laney_, are you okay?"

"Other than being rejected from both of the Salvatores? Nah, I've been better Care" I said sarcastically.

"I wish I could—wait, someone's at the door. Be right back" in a flash she's gone and I lost in my thoughts.

_What if Damon said that because he doesn't have the same feelings? What if now he think of me as a cheap slut? _

"Elena" I heard someone singsong my name made me thrown back into the real world. _Katherine._

"Kat, what are you doing in Care's?"

"I've got nothing to do. No modelling schedule until tomorrow. And I missed her. And you too" she winked.

"I missed you too, Kat" I forced a smile.

"I didn't know you like Skyping with Caroline" I saw Caroline walking in the background.

"No, actually. This is our first time Skyping. I just made a Skype account recently"

"I really need one account too, then"

"So, how's life? No more fainted?"

"Thank God, no. Stefan and my mom lectures me ever single day. I feel like a child again. I even have a curfew now. Be home at 11 p.m"

"Good luck with that. You're not that home girl" I laughed. At least this laugh wasn't entirely fake.

"I know right?" she shook her head make her perfect curls bouncing around, "Wait a second—Care, can I get a glass of water please?" she turned her head to me again, "She's on the phone with Tyler. Back to our topic, fortunately, Damon's always been there for me"

"Damon?" I did not expect that coming.

"Yeah, he texted, sometimes he called. I'm just happy our break up doesn't effect us that much" she smiled sweetly.

_If I were there, I'll tear your cheek so people would mistaken you as Joker's twin._

"Oh he did, huh?"

"He is so nice. People would mistaken me as Damon's girlfriend again since he always makes me laugh even when I'm busy with outfit fitting" she let out a cheery laugh.

_Stop that laugh, or I'll make it stop for you, Missy!_

"Glad to hear that" I said impassively.

"Oh, you look sad" she fake pouted, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Work's been really hectic lately. I'm just tired"

"Poor you, 'Lena. Drink some vitamins. It'll make you strong and healthy again. Oh! I just realized I sounds like Damon" she laughed, "He always reminded me everytime I forgot to drink my vitamins"

_Okay, that's enough. No more boost your own pride to me!_

"Er, Kat, I gotta go. I have to be up early tomorrow. Tell Care I love her and talk to her later okay?"

"Okay, love you, 'Le—"

I disconnected the line before she finished her sentence.

I couldn't quiet wrap my head about Damon still care about his bitch of an ex-girlfriend.

I decided to just let the thought go and took some sleeping pills since I knew I wouldn't sleep because of Damon, Damon, and Damon.

* * *

**_Thanks again for your reviews, you all so sweet!_**

**_Don't forget that the more reviews the more I update next chapter :) oh and also, _**

**_Reviews are always appreciated._**

**_PS: I'm on a school break, so I have more time to write YAY! Just want to share that. And we have to wait about a month for TVD to come back. Julie Plec said, Delena will be together again soon, so keep those finger crossed ;) See you next chapter!_**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Realization

**If you just realize what I just realized,**  
** Then we'd be perfect for each other**  
** And will never find another**  
** Just realize what I just realized**  
** We'd never have to wonder if**  
** We missed out on each other now**

**Colbie Caillat - Realize**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Realization**

"Maybe it's not because he doesn't love you, honey" my mom piped in and I saw her head in the door framed.

"Mom! Were you eavesdropping?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" she waltzed into the room where Bonnie and I just finished our Ben and Jerry's Choco Brownie.

_Damon. Ben and Jerry's reminded me of Damon, great. Just what I needed._

"Back to it, your mom's right. Maybe he's just not ready" Bonnie turned her head to me with a shrugged.

"Or maybe he just don't like me like I thought he is and now he think of me as a cheap little slut" I said flatly.

"Elena Grace Gilbert! Language! And don't you think like that ever again" my mom suddenly sat next to me and take me into her warm arms.

I sighed and snuggled deeper. My mom's natural scent slowly cleared my head from those horrible thoughts.

"Okay, you've been too cooped up in this house. You need some girl time. Thank God, your mom and I are here so get your ass off this couch and hit the shower. Chop chop!" Bonnie clapped her hand and my mom softly pushed me into the bathroom.

"Bonnie equaled Caroline, when will I ever learn?" I muttered to myself as I locked the bathroom door.

* * *

"This dress will look good on you, those legs of yours would not be wasted" Bonnie showed me a V-neck, sleeveless black dress with a ribbon belt ties at waist.

"It is good" I said slowly and I touched the soft silk. "Mom, what do you think?" my mom looked up and give me her thumbs up then she continue talking to her someone over the phone.

"Let's try it then. I'll wait here" I went to the fitting room, undress myself then try on the dress, "Bon?" I opened the door slowly.

"See, I told you it'll look good on you" Bonnie smiled. "Go buy it"

"You think so?" I twirled and turned then saw myself at the reflection. "Let's go to the cashier"

"Elena!" I heard my mom called. "Take that dress off then put it back on. We'll go to the funeral"

"Whose funeral?" I frowned.

"Remember Mrs. Geraldine Fell? You used to play with her daughter, Meredith. I forgot that today is her funeral, your dad just reminded me. Hurry, 'Lena"

Bonnie and I went to the cashier in a hurry then I went to the fitting room to put the dress back on. After that, I brushed my hair, fortunately I brought a my comb, then put a light make-up.

Bonnie went home with taxi while me and my mom rushing to the cemetery.

We pulled up to the parking lot then I saw a crowded, my mom think it was the Fell's so we rushed there. My dad was already there talking to Mrs. Fell husband, David, I think, I forgot his name.

"Dawson, " my dad said as me and my mom went to his sid_e. Right, his name is Dawson._ "This is my wife, Miranda, remember? And my daughter, Elena, she just got back from college about four months ago" I smiled to him then shake his hand.

"Yes, Miranda. Thank you for coming. Geraldine would be happy to know that her old friend willing to come to her funeral" Devon smiled and my mom offered him an oversweet smile.

"You're welcome. Geraldine was a great woman"

"Elena?" I turned around then I see a brunette, tall woman with black dress and a sunglasses on her head. "Remember me? I'm Meredith" she came over me and smile.

"Oh, right. Hey, I'm so sorry about your mother" I took her hand and squeeze it, trying to transfer my strength for her.

"Thanks, it's better than I have to watch her in pain" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You're welcome" I gave her a smile, "we should spend time again like the old times. I really miss you when I was away, Mer"

She leaned in and give me a hug, "I agree"

I released her, "I believe your mom is in a better place now"

"Thank you, Elena. You always know the right thing to say. Come, I want to introduce you to my family"

She took my hand to a fewer crowd when I see Alaric.

"This is my husband, Alaric Saltzman"

"Ric?" my eyes widened_. Her husband? Does that mean Damon is here?_

"Elena? I didn't know you're a friend of the Fell's"

"You guys know each other?" a puzzled look shown on Meredith's face.

"Yeah, she is a friend of Damon. Sometimes she comes by to the café"

"You don't say. A friend?" Meredith said teasingly.

"Yeah, a friend" I said bitterly.

"Damon was here, but I guess he's home now" Ric said with a shrug.

I nodded. _Too bad. I miss him so much._

"Oh, and these are my kids, April and Finn" a blonde haired little girl and a blonde haired little guy smiled at me, showing their perfect teeth.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

Finn took a step forward and grab my hands in his little hand, "You're cute"

"Mom, he's flirting again" April rolled her eyes then went to other little girl near a big tree.

"Hey bud, why don't you go ask your grandpa if there's anything you could help" Alaric's tapped his shoulder then he did as he told.

"I'm sorry—" Meredith was cut by my phone ringing.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this"

I went a little far from graveyard then fished out my phone.

"_Do you see Damon?"_

"Stefan? Come again?"

"_I haven't seen him. Last I heard he was sick, I went home and he's not here"_

"Alaric's mother in law's funeral was today. Maybe he's on the way home. I'll call him"

"_You sure he would pick up? Because I'm sure I'm not the only he's been dodging"_ he said bitterly.

"I'll try" _Click._

_He could be a jerk sometimes._ I sighed.

"...I know I'm no good for her. She's like an angel while I'm like...a monster?"

_Wait, Damon?_

I walked to the sound source, further from the crowd.

I saw a raven haired man that I missed so much for these past few days sitting uncomfortably underneath a big tree with his white button up rolled up to his elbow and he sat down with his coat as a pedestal.

I narrowed my eyes then I could see the names on the gravestones_. Lucianna Salvatore, Beloved wife and mother._ I gasped then I look to the next, _Alexia Rosabel Salvatore, Beloved daughter and sister. _

Damon's family.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Ma. What if she would leave me just like the rest of you? What if she bored with me and she would leave just like Katherine? I can't live with that, Ma. I...I love her so much" Damon sighed, he looked down.

Seems like he haven't realized my presence yet so I took a step closer so I could hear clearer.

"And Lexi, you would love her. She's a great woman. She knows how to laugh, she have a big heart, she's awesome. Even though sometimes she could be so stubborn and clumsy" he chuckled a bit.

Then it hit me, he was talking about me. Let's rewind that and hear again what he said about me, yep you heard right, he loved me. Me. Elena Grace Gilbert. _Damon Salvatore loved Elena Grace Gilbert,_ and he just confess it to his mom and little sister. Fireworks lit up along with the chorus of When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus playing in my head. The sleeping butterflies were awake then they happily flying around my stomach.

Another thing hit me, he scared I would leave him? One thing for sure after I heard his confession, I would never ever let him go. I would never giving him up. He should know that by now.

"I'm dying to say that to her. To let her know that I love her. But I know she deserved better. She doesn't deserve some fucked-up man with horrible past. She deserve a noble man that can give her what she deserves. A family,a dog, a house with white picket fence and an apple tree" Damon continued and that immediately broke my heart.

_What is he talking about? He definitely deserve me. _

I couldn't take it any longer so I came out of my hiding place.

"Damon" I called him softly.

"Elena?" he turned around and stood up as soon as he see me. "Wh...what are you doing here?"

"I can't believe I'd live to see the day when Damon 'Jackass' Salvatore stammered and speechless" I teased.

"I was not" he slightly pouted. _Oh so cute._

"Okay, you was not. I'm here for 's funeral. I came late, and Ric said you already gone home"

"I was, then I remember my mom and Lexi and I decided to pay a visit"

"I don't like lying to you, Damon," I approached him, "I listened to what you have said to your mom and Lexi. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eaveesdrop"

"You...ah, you did?" he blinked his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, I did. I hope you don't mind"

"I uh...yeah, I don't"

_Well, isn't this awkward?_

"For your information, Damon, once I say I love someone, I would never leave them just because I'm bored" I confessed softly.

He looked shock. His eyes widened and his mouth open then close again, then open again and close again. He looked so cute, sweet, but vulnerable at the same time.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

I took a step forward then I took his hand in mine_. This is it, it's now or never._

"I would never leave you just like Katherine did. Because once I say I love someone—"

"...You would never leave them" Damon continued flatly, like he couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. _Oh, just like in the movies._

"Yeah" I said breathlessly as I looked up to see his bright blue orbs.

"My mom left me after she said she loved me. And Lexi drowning after she said she loved me as well. Katherine said she loved me but she left me for my little brother. How could I ever trust someone when they say they love me?" Damon whispered.

"Because I won't ever leave you. I coudn't promise I would live forever but as long as I live I would love to spend it with you. To tell you that you never be alone again" I said softly as I caressed his cheek. He seemed to enjoy that and close his eyes. "So would you let me love you and prove to you that I'm always be here for you?"

Damon opened his eyes then smile softly at me, "Yes"

I leaned in and before he could say a word I pressed my lips against his. I kissed him like I wouldn't need to breathe and I forgot that we were standing in the middle of a cemetery.

His hand lurked to the back of my neck and tilting my face closer to to him so he get a better access. His lips nibbling my lower lip and I happily opened it to welcome his warm and smooth tounge.

As soon as his tounge touched mine all I could care about was Damon. There was only touching, moaning and licking.

"Damon, " I moaned, "We're in the cemetery"

"So?" he murmured against my lips. His right hand steadying my weight while the other still caressing my face.

"We should stop. This place, " I panted, "full of the dead"

He released me but keep his hands on my waist then chuckled, "It would be interesting to show them a bit of the show, wouldn't it?"

"I never thought you were this kinky" I giggled.

"Okay, no more cemetery make out session. It scares me too"

"Aww does Big Bad Damon Salvatore scared? Don't worry I'll protect you from the zombies" I hugged him then feel his hands strongly wrapped my tiny form.

"This is good" he said after a minute we stood there, still hugging.

"It is. But I expected a romantic getaway with full of rainbows, flowers and ribbons. Not in the cemetery. Let's go somewhere else" I let go and took his hand in mine.

"Oh, where are we going? The Hilton? Four Season?" he smirked.

"I want to show you how much I love you" I said softly.

We walked toward the, now less crowded,and before I went to my mom and dad, Damon stopped me at my pace.

"I haven't said the most important thing this evening"

"What is it?"

"I love you, too"

* * *

I called my mom when Damon and I were on our way to the boarding house. She happily allowed, even though I didn't need her permission anymore.

"So, Stefan's looking for you" I said as soon as we entered the big house.

He turned to look at me, "Stop talking about Stefan" he whined.

I giggled, "My gosh, you're cute. Well, I just wanted to let you know, he's worried about you"

"Really?"

"Yes, give him a chance, Damon. Please, for me?" I looked up to him and I took his hands in mine while giving him my puppy dog eyes, and a slight pout.

He examined my face closely before he let out a heavy sigh, "Fine, you win"

"That's my man" I cheered as I went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. I felt a strong arms wrapped around me. I could smell his cologne, it's unbelievably good.

He placed butterfly kisses to my neck, and I close my eyes. This is so good.

His hands caressing my arms then I turned around and kiss his lips searingly.

"Keep doing that and I can make sure you'll regret it" Damon said hoarsely.

"I'm not gonna regret it" I moaned as he kissed along my jaw.

"Elena, "he looked straight into my brown eyes, "are you sure?"

"I've never been anymore surer" I whispered then take a hold on his black locks and force him to meet my lips.

He groaned and lifted me easily so I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I didn't even realized when he placed me softly on his big four-poster bed. He was on top of my, kissing me hungrily and I kissed him back with all I had.

I rolled over so I straddling him. He, once again, let out another sexy groan.

"I'm in charge now" I purred seductively. _Did I just purr? Yes, I think I just did._

"Oh you are?" he wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk on his lips.

"I told you I'm gonna show you how mush I love you" I kissed his forehead, "I am never, " I kissed his both cheeks, "going to, " I kissed his nose and chin, "leave you" then I kissed his lips passionately.

I tore open his white button up and ran my hands along his toned chest.

And this was just a beginning, a beginning of my verification of how much I loved him and I would never ever leave him.

* * *

_**Ah, happy times...**_

_**Thank you for your reviews :) don't forget to leave another review for this one. See you next chapter!**_

_**And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in my writings.  
**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated.**_

_**P.S: Happy Holiday and Merry Christmas! God Bless You All! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13:Here Comes The Storms

**With every strike of lightning**  
** Comes a memory that lasts**  
** Not a word is left unspoken**  
** As the thunder starts to crash**  
** Maybe I should give up**

** Standing out in the rain**  
** Need to know if it's over**  
** Cause I would leave you alone**  
** I'm flooded with all this pain**  
** Knowing that I'll never hold her**  
** Like I did before the storm**

**Jonas Brothers feat Miley Cyrus - Before The Storm**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Here Comes The Storm**

I felt the sun lighten up the room, because the hotness almost burn my skin. I struggled to rolled over until I feel _his_ arms around me protectively.

I looked up and find his child-like face with his eyes closed and a slight open on the mouth. I couldn't help but do the cheesy thing that couple always do in romantic movie, I caressed his delicate cheek. It almost got me, I thought it was the baby bum. Seriously, those cheek were too delicate for its own good.

His eyes fluttered open and I could see his bright blue eyes.

"Good morning" I whispered as I snuggled deeper.

"It is a good morning" I felt him kissing my crown. "That thing you did, that's kinda creepy, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry but guys tend to like when his woman caressing his cheek to wakes him up" I pouted. I knew I act like a little girl, but he didn't have any romantic side.

"So, now you're my woman?" he looked down with a smirk and that eye thing he always do.

"You'd rather I be Stefan's woman?" I challenged then I regretted the next second. His jaw clenched and his lips pressed into fim line. He was absolutely not in the play mood now.

"Don't say that, everyone prefer him over me. And are we really talking about him on my bed?"

"I'm sorry," I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Let's not talk about him for the rest of the day"

He gave me his boyish smile that I really loved then bent down and kissed me tenderly.

"Best offer ever. And another offer," he rolled himself so now that he's on top of me. _This is going to be the death of me._ "you up for another round?" he smirked.

"We're over five rounds last night" I whined.

"And I don't hear you complaining, my dear" he sunk his lips to meet my neck then nibbling it. _So so good._

"You are insatiable" I moaned as he kissing along my jaw.

"And don't you forget it"

Then we went for another round. _Best morning ever._

* * *

"My mom left me, wait...13 messages! Damon she left me 13 messages. She's gonna kill me" I typed 'Mommy Dearest' in my contacs then hit the green button.

Damon was making breakfast while I checked my abandon phone.

"_Elena? 'Lena are you okay?"_ my mom asked worriedly before I had the chance to say 'hello'.

"Yes, yes mom, I'm fine. I'm sorry to make you worried. I just woke up" I rolled my eyes when I see the insatiable guy over there, smirking at me.

"_It's 11 and it's not weekend. Should I expect you to come work today?"_

I shot Damon my should-I-come-to-work look, then I see him grinning as he shaking his head like a five years old.

"No, don't have to"

"_You just asked Damon, didn't you? Oh my god, he's there with you, isn't he? And you're afraid if I'd known. Oh honey, how lovely, you spare my feelings. But don't worry, spend the day with him, I won't bother you today. See you soon, 'Lena. and I want details ASAP!_" _Click._

I sighed then put my phone on the counter.

"Did she ask for details?" Damon asked and he put my chocolate chip pancakes on the table.

"How'd you know?"

"I know all about mother-daughter relationship"

"Should I be worry?" I teased as I open my mouth and eat his delicious pancakes.

"Nah, those days are over. By the way, you still owe me" he sipped his juice and sat down in front of me.

"Owe you what?"

"A whole nine yards date. And I already arranged it. Today, 7 p.m, I'll pick you up"

"Dress code?"

"Wear something you're comfortable in. And sexy, preferably"

I rolled my eyes and chew another bite of the pancakes.

_DING DONG._

"I'll get it" he went to the front door.

_What should I wear? Dress? Or something casual? Maybe just jeans and t-shirt. Wait, that's not special. I want this to be special._ I sighed and sip my orange juice.

I finished my pancakes but Damon hasn't come back to the kitchen. I decided to follow him to the front door.

"Katherine?"

* * *

"Elena? Hey, you owe me juicy gossips. We haven't video called since, well, since the she-devil showed up" Caroline said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, I know, and that's why I'm calling you"

"What's up?"

"She's here. She-devil is here. With her big suitcase, biggest suitcase I've ever seen, and I think she planning on staying here for a long time" I informed her.

"Kat's there?" she widened her blue eyes.

"Yes, in the boarding house. With Damon. I'm telling you she's wearing something that you called 'Guy Puller'" I shook my head.

"And you're okay with that?"

"No, I'm absolutely not okay with that. But Damon said he can handle it and he wanted me to get ready for our date"

"Oh honey, you move fast," she winked, "so, let me help you picking the dress. Show me what you got"

I got up and picked up at least five different dress.

"How about this one?" I showed her a knee-length blue dress.

"Nope, you're wearing too much blue. Next" she ordered.

"This?" Her face grimaced when I showed her my long green dress. "No to this then"

I picked up my red sleeveless one-shoulder draped, "That's the one!" Caroline cheered.

"It is?" I took a closer look then grinning at her choice. "You're right, it is. I gotta go get ready"

"Wait! Elena, if you don't feel comfortable with Kat as one of my bridesmaid I can scratch her name from my list" she said hesitantly and I sat back down.

"No, it's fine. She's your bestfriend too"

"Yeah, but she stole your Stefan and now she's gonna steal your Damon"

"My Damon?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh, don't play dumb. I know you slept with him already. And I believe he loves you too" she grinned.

"Yes to sleeping together, and yes, he told me he loves me too" I smiled, reminiscing about Damon.

"I am totally fucking happy for you, Gilbert. Tell me the wedding date"

"Care, not the W word. One step at a time"

"Right, okay, just tell me everything as soon as you landed here next month,"she said, "and don't forget my bachelorette party!" she ended the video called before I got the chance to say anything.

_Great, another party planning with the she-devil. Just what I needed._

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Gil – " Damon stopped as he inhaled deeply as I open my door for him. I smiled and he cleared his throat. "You look breathtaking, Elena" he said softly before took my hand and kissing my knuckles. _Cheesy, but romantic._

I decided to curling my hair and make it a loose bun. I put on a light make up and brought my black purse.

"You too. Not breathtaking, but okay" I said teasingly before I closed and lock the door. "Where's your car?"

Okay, that was a lie, he looked more handsome than yesterday. Well, more masculine, more cool, more macho, but one thing I couldn't take my eyes off from was his eyes that glow with hope, happiness, and most of all, love for me. Me, Elena Gilbert.

"We're not taking my car tonight. We walk" he smirked, but I could see his hesitation in his eyes. Maybe he was afraid I would say no to walking together.

"Walk it is" I smiled and linking my arms with his. "Where are we going?"

"Too curious, are we?"

"Come on, Damon. I don't like surprises, I think you should know that"

"But it's a good surprise"

We walked in comfortable silence, making small talk, talking about the weather.

"Are we there yet?"

"What are we, five?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

I huffed then we kept continue walking.

"Damon, why are we at your café?" I asked after I realized that we were standing in his café parking lot while he's busy digging his pocket.

"Because this where we first met" he smiled as he unlocked the door. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Stop worrying, I'm good as long as you're here with me" I kissed his cheek softly.

"Good, I was afraid you wouldn't agree with it" he exhaled.

We came in and there were no tables and chairs just like usual.

"I got people to get this redecorate for tonight" he winked.

He led me to a table for two in the middle of the café. He pulled my chair out and helped me in. _Just like in the movies._ I sighed as soon as I comfortable and I could feel my butterflies again.

"Good evening Mr. Salvatore, what a lovely lady you brought. I'm Rose. I will be your waiter for this evening," her british accent and her warm smile made me feel more comfortable. "Ms. Gilbert and Mr. Salvatore, Broccoli Cheddar Soup for starters. Please, enjoy" Rose stepped back and two waiters brought out the soup and put on our table. That looked delicious.

I looked at Damon who looked like he was about to find out whether he's passed the exam or not.

"Relax, Damon" I caressed his knuckled.

He relaxed a bit then we ate in silence.

After we finished our soup, Rose came out again and put the main course on the table, "Beef Wellington for the main course. It's similar to Gordon Ramsey's I guarantee" she winked before she stepped back again.

"She's funny, and pretty"

"She is, we met like four years ago in Italy. She works here actually"

"No wonder she looked so familiar, " I chewed my beef, "This is so good, Damon. Give her a raise"

"Do you think she cooked it?" he chuckled. _What's so funny?_

"Well, yeah, who else?"

"Me"

"You?"

"Yes, I happen to be a great chef, Elena" he smirked.

During the main course I found out more personal things about Damon. Like how he could play guitar and piano but stopped when Lexi's passed away. And he loved children and planning on having 11 children so he could make his own soccer team. Yeah, I laughed so hard at that one too.

"And White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake for the dessert" Rose smiled and stepped back.

"You're not afraid of cheese and carbs, are you?" Damon asked.

"No, I happen to love cheese" I said and eat my cheesecake. "And this is awesome. Your work too?"

"Yep" he said proudly.

After we finished our dessert, Damon took my hand.

"Let's dance"

Then I saw Alaric and two other people with guitar in their hands.

"Hi, you may know me, I'm Ric, and these two are my assistants, Anna and Jonah. And we're going to play Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran"

The music started playing and Ric started to sing, who knew his voice would be this good? I put my hand on Damon's shoulder while he put his hand on my waist.

"I never thought you could be this romantic" I whispered.

"This is the only thing I could do after what you did yesterday, loving me" he smiled and kissed my forehead. I was so lost at the music and the feeling of his arms around me. _This is home._

"I'm in love with you, Elena"

"I'm in love with you too, Damon" I closed the gap between us and kissing him with all I had.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight. The foods, the music, the dance. All perfect"

"You are most welcome, Elena" he kissed my cheek.

"Hey remember about what you said when you were offer me this date? You said you preferred I'd end up in your house" I purred.

"I want that too. So bad. But Katherine's in the house"

_I did not see that coming. That bitch!_

"She's staying at the boarding house?" I frowned.

"I'm sorry, but Stefan insisted. She stay at Stefan's room though. I'll lock my door tonight"

"Fine" I stomped my feet.

"Hey, do you trust me?" he cupped my cheek then look straight to my brown eyes.

"Yes" I said without thinking.

"So, you have nothing to worry about. I would love to stay but Stefan expect me to come home"

"Oh, brother bonding time" I smiled widely.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I agreed to that in the first place" he shook his head.

"Well, I had fun tonight"

"Me too" he kissed my lips passionately as I ran my hands through his raven hair.

"Goodnight, Elena"

"Night, Damon"

I watched until he lost in the dark then I unlocked my door. _Weird, I locked my door before I leave earlier._ I came in and surprise at the figure in front of me.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?"

"You gave me your key so I could run to you if I have an emergencies, remember? And I'm having one right now" she took a step closer then took my hands in hers.

"What's going on?"

"I broke up with Stefan. I realized I still love Damon. You've got to help me win his heart back"

_Holy Shit!_

* * *

**_I know I know, I hate Katherine too -_-  
_**

**_Thanks for all sweet reviews, that means so much :) Don't forget to drop one for this chapter.  
_**

_**Reviews are appreciated.**  
_


	14. Chapter 14 :Selfless Brings Broken Heart

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even**

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces**

**The Script - Breakeven  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Selfless Brings Broken Heart**

I blinked my eyes for the hundredth times, still wrapped up in Damon's strong arms. And still thinking about what Katherine, the drama-bitch-queen, had said two nights ago.

I mean, how dared she said that after all the pain she put for Damon, and Stefan? She should be banished from the world and go straight to hell to meet the devils, her own kind.

But I had made my desicion, I was going to help her. I know I know, you might think I'm a fool, an idiot who just let this perfect unselfish man back to her lion's den. But if you see the looked on her eyes, you'll melt, just like I did. She said she regretted everything that happened, she said that was the biggest mistake she'd ever made, and that she would never letting him go again.

I was not ready to let him go, to giving him up. I didn't think I'll ever be ready. It was like he was a part of my puzzle piece that long gone. I know how cheesy that sounded but it was truly how I feel about Damon Salvatore. The only man I was willing to open my heart to. And the only one who I've ever been really love.

It pained me, so much that I felt like I can't breathe. I had to help her, no matter what she's been a best friend a girl could ask for, well before she took away my first love from me. On the other hand, Damon chose me. I should've always right beside him instead of letting my bestfriend, once again, took away my happiness.

After all, I already had a plan. A plan for Damon for hating me so he would break up with me. The thoughts made my heart ache.

I stroked his cheek lightly, trying to wake him up. Am I worn him out? The thought made me blush. Well, at least I could make him breakfast. I could try my plan tomorrow. Today, I would show him how much he means to me, then tomorrow or tonight, break his heart.

I released myself from his warm embrace, he frowned a little tempted me to go back to bed and snuggle deeper to his side.

I searched for my bra and my tee shirt, but it got lost in his big bedroom so I took his black button up, that I ripped off last night, and put it on me.

I was preparing a broccoli cheese omelet when I feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around my sides. I could sense his masculine smell, even I loved his morning breath.

"I thought you'd left" he nuzzled in to my neck, giving me goosebumps.

"No, I thought I worn you out so I prepare breakfast in bed"

"Now who's the cocky one here?" he smirked, "you would never worn me out, 'Lena. I'm ready for you whenever you need me"

I turned around to meet his blue eyes and hug him tight_. If this is the last day of being his girlfriend that he loves so much, I don't want this day to end_. Don't cry, don't cry kept repeating in my head.

He squeezed me tight, making a small circle on my back, "What is it, Elena?"

I inhaled his scent deeply, trying to lock it in my head forever, just in case I would never get a chance to do it in the future, "Nothing, I just want to be in your arms"

"Aww, does Elena Gilbert needs her man now?" he tried to pull back but I hug him tighter.

"Don't let go just yet, please. And yes, I just need my man to tell me everything's going be alright" I sniffed.

"Elena? Are you okay?" he sounded more concern.

"I'm fine" I whispered hoarsely. Tears threatened to roll down my face.

"Are you sure?" he forced me to let him go then he look straight to my eyes, "Are you crying?"

"No, you stink so you make my eyes teary" I turned myself to face the omelet again and let out a fake giggle, "Go shower, I'll finish it first"

"Hey," he grab my arms softly, "Are you really okay?"

"I'm great, Damon. I have a happily married parents and a talented baby brother. And don't forget that I have you, right now. There is nothing else I could ask for" I offered him a smile to assure him.

"Okay then," he smiled hesitantly, "Care to join me in the shower?"

"And let this perfectly made broccoli cheese omelet burn? I'll pass"

"Oh come on, saving water for our children and all" he whined.

I giggled, "I'll be up in five. After I put these on a plate"

"Yes!" he cried out happily like a five years old before he kissed me softly on the lips then went upstairs.

_Please, don't let this day be over soon._

* * *

I decided not to let my family and my friends know about this, so I just act cool.

"Are you sure your plan will work out?" Kat asked.

We met in The Grill this noon, she's been bugging me about my plan. I told Damon I'll be with Bonnie since it was her day off and she want my opinion about Jeremy asking her out last night.

"I don't know but I could try"

"Thank you so much, Elena. I don't know what I'll do without you" she smiled and squeezed my hands in hers.

"Yeah, sure. So, I'm curious, how Stefan deal with this?"

"I don't know, last I heard he went to LA. He'd rather sleep in his office and away from me instead of seeing my face everyday at the boarding house" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"You weren't there last night, where were you?"

"Wait, were you at the boarding house?" she asked suspiciously.

"My mom made The Salvatores brownies again" I lied. Lately, I've been doing really good at lying.

"You're lying. I know when you're lying. Spill, Elena"

I sighed, "My dad wanted me to ask Damon if he interested to go fishing with him again this weekend"

"That's not bad, that's good. Why did you have to lie about it?"

"Because –"

"Ready to order, girls?" A blonde girl chewing her gum asked with a note and a pen in her hands. _Saved by the blonde._

"I'll have tuna sandwich and water, please"

"Make that two"

She wrote that down and left us alone again.

"So, why now?" I asked, trying to distract her from her last question.

"Why now what?"

"Why now you realized that you've always love Damon?" _Asking that was absolutely harder than I thought it would._

"I don't know, I just – I told you that he still care about me, right? I mean, he's the most sweetest guy I've ever dated. I wise up and now I really want this fresh start between us" she confessed softly.

_God, can you kill me now?_

"What would you do if my plan doesn't work?"

"I'll just have to find another way. I've been told I'm good at seduction" she giggled.

_That you do, Miss Whore._

I know that I was being hypocrite, but what am I supposed to do? Willingly letting go the best thing that ever happened in my entire life and let him be happy with my bestfriend and once again being a broken heart damsel in distress?

"So, you're going to seduce him?"

"Yep" she popped the 'p'.

Our orders came but I lost my appetite. I forced myself to eat at least three bites before I swallow my water in one gulp.

"I have to go now, 'Lena. Thanks, again, for everything"

I nodded and looked down before she-devil tap my shoulder lightly.

"I almost forgot, I've been observing Damon for the last few days, and I always see his happy face. If I know the girl or anything that make him this happy, I'll ruin them for good. Toodles!" she waved goodbye as I stared at her blankly.

_I am so screwed._

* * *

Damon wrapped his arms around me as I nuzzled his neck. We were at the boarding house, in front of his fireplace to be exact.

"Where were you today?" he asked, stroking my brown locks.

"I was with Bonnie" I lied.

"No, you wasn't. I called her, asking her to put you on the phone because I couldn't reach your phone. And she said she's not with you"

"Before I answer that, do you still care about Katherine?" I asked bluntly.

"Where is this come from?" he looked down at me.

"She said you always ask her how's she doing" I whispered.

"Yeah, the last time I asked her that was the day you brought back my dear brother home to make some peace with me"

"Really?" I widened my eyes.

"Elena, I only have eyes for you and only you. You know that I love you, right? I love you so much. Never believe when someone tells you otherwise" he kissed my crown lovingly. I melted, of course. So, I just nodded. He made it so hard than it already is.

_Please, why do You have to make this so hard? I want my bestfriend and my boyfriend to be happy in a same time, with each other. Is that so wrong? _

This was it, the right time for me to break his heart into million little pieces and let him back to his ex-girlfriend arms.

"Damon, I was with Stefan today"

He stiffened, after a while he looked down at me again. Hurt was showing in his blue orbs.

I released myself from his embrace and stood up.

I sighed, I was about to make the biggest lie which lead to another broken heart. "I chose Stefan. I want to be with him. And now that he broke up with Katherine, I could have him all to myself"

Damon sat there, his body went rigid and his eyes showed so much pain and betrayal.

"I don't want you, I want Stefan. I told him that today. Turns out, he loves me too" I continued my lie._ Mouth, stop saying my heart don't want to say._

"Did you ever love me?" Damon whispered brokenly. Oh Damon, I cried myself inside.

Another lie I have to made, "No, I've loved Stefan and always will"

"But could you learn to love me?" he showed his vulnerable side that he only show it when he's with me, "Elena, please, I love you so much" tears slowly rolled down his beautiful face. All I wanted to do was is telling him that all things I've been saying was a big fat lie and I love him too. But I couldn't, it's like I'm paralyzed by his question.

My eyes produced its own tears and I let it rolled to my face, "I'm sorry Damon, I can't"

I couldn't take it anymore so I grab my purse and started to walk to the front door. Leaving every single pieces of my broken hearts on the floor in every step I took.

I turned my head, Damon still at his spot, his tense back facing me.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. Good night" With that, I left the house that I've been grown to love along with with the broken man inside of it.

* * *

I woke up the next day with throbbing head and puffy red eyes. I searched for my bedside clock. _10.15 a.m._

Last night was the worst night ever. I cried myself to sleep just like I did when I knew Stefan was with Katherine. But this one, this broken heart, I was not sure it will ever heal. I felt empty. I've never felt this way before. I felt like all my lights has been shut down forever and no single light would be willing to shine in my heart again.

I woke up, cursing loudly at my life.

"Why the fuck you suck, Life? Am I a truly bad person? Am I not deserved some love? People say when life throws you lemon, well, Life, you throw a fucking big oranges at my love live every single time I feel happy!" I screamed out, not caring if my neighbours could hear me. And once again, tears steaming down my face

"Elena!" I heard a gasp and someone calling my name from my living room.

I turned around and I see Bonnie with her shocking face.

"Why did you cursing? It's not you at all"

"Bonnie?" I asked, still not sure it was really her in her jeans and purple jacket standing in front of my door.

I took a step forward, it was really Bonnie.

"Oh Bonnie" I cried out as I launched myself to her. She got me and she stroke my back as I mumbled some words I didn't even understand.

She led me to sit on my couch, "Elena, what happened?"

I couldn't form a sentence so I just shook my head. She gathered me in her arms, saying some soothing words.

After a while, after I felt like I could talk again, I looked into her eyes.

"I made a really huge mistake. A lie that will haunt me forever"

And that was it, I told her from the beginning in to the end when I literally broke up with Damon, the love of my life.

"Shh... it's gonna be okay. Just wait and see"

"No, don't you see, Bonnie? I hurt him. I left him even after I told him I will not going anywhere. I told him I chose his brother when my heart told otherwise" Another tears fell down my eyes.

She wiped my eyes with her thumb, "Elena Gilbert, you are the most unselfish, idiot, and stubborn person I've ever met. Why? Why did you help her?"

"Because she's my bestfriend" I muttered.

"And what kind of bestfriend, pray tell, who would never happy to see her bestfriend happy even with someone she loves? You should've told her that you're in love with Damon and you will never let him go for some slut like her"

"It's not that easy, Bon. She's been there for me. Stood up for me"

"So, it was some kind of payback because she stood up for you?"

"I don't know"

She sighed, "You could've told her no"

"I couldn't. You should see the look in her eyes"

"She's a model. She shot many commercials. She's a drama queen, Elena"

Bonnie's got a point. Maybe I was an overly nice person so I just let myself hurt and let go of Damon.

"What am I gonna do now?" I whispered.

"You, my dear, are gonna tell Damon the truth. And kick Katherine's ass back to New York"

"It's not that easy. He may not wanna see me ever again"

"You will never know until you try"

* * *

I spent the rest of my day and night, consider it's already 11.43 p.m, pining over Damon. I wished that I could turn off my feelings. Or I could turn my heart into a stone so I wouldn't feel a thing. This pain was unbearable, when Damon's not with me.

I wonder what was he doing right now. Would he fell back to Katherine immediately? Or maybe he still pining just like I did right now.

My phone buzzed snap me from my thoughts_. Unknown Number Calling..._

"Hello?"

"_Elena? Hey, it's Ric. Can you come to te caf__é__, please?"_

"What happened?"

"_It's Damon, he got really drunk. I wouldn't call you if I'd brought my car with me"_ An alarm went off in my head. _What happened to Damon?_

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

"_He's just drunk, _really_ drunk. Can you come and pick him up?"_

"I'll be there in 10"

I rushed downstairs and grab my car keys and went outside. I turned on the engine and sped off to DS Café.

10 minutes later I got there and open the front door.

"Ric?" I called out, "Damon?"

"In here"

I went inside to find Damon passed out on a stool and Ric sat next to him.

He was still devastatingly handsome even with his mouth slightly open and he smelled like alcohol. But it still ache my heart to knowing that I was the one who put him through that.

"Thank God you're here. He's been drinking since four hours ago"

Ric helped me to slung his arms around my shoulder and he took the other side. Carefully Ric and I brought him to my passanger seat and put his seat belt on.

"Thanks for calling" I walked to the driver's seat.

"Elena, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Has anything happened between you two?" Ric asked. _Did he know?_

"Why'd you ask that?" I asked back.

"He mumbled something about you leaving him and that everyone's that he loved ended up leaving him too"

"We had a fight. We'll work it out. Thanks, Ric. Good night"

Without a further ado I rushed to the driver seat and went to the boarding house.

When we got there, I slowly took his seat belt off and wake him up, "Damon? Get up time, you're heavy I can't drag you to your bedroom"

He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

In 10 minutes I managed to drag him out of my Versa and I knocked his foont door.

She-devil opened it, wearing her expensive PJ.

"Oh my God, Elena what happened?" she cover her mouth with her right hand.

"Just help me get him to his bed"

She quickly do as she told and we put him on his bed in record time. _We are Wonder Woman, what makes different is that Kat is a selfish Wonder-Bitch-Woman while me is a Wonder-Suffer-Woman._

"I'll get Tylenol to reduce his headache when he wakes up" she excused herself.

I found myself staring at the man that I just broke yesterday. He was frowning even in his sleep.

I caressed his cheek and touch his forehead to erase the frown.

"No, dont – don't leave...Elena" he mumbled softly but it was enough to make my heart aching more.

"I'm really sorry I put you through this" I whispered, stroking his raven hair. I believe I had my eyes teary by now.

"Here it is" Katherine place some pills and a glass of water on his nightstand. "Thanks for bring him safely, Elena"

"Yeah, sure"

"I bet you're tired. Don't worry I'll take care of him" she smiled.

_That's what makes me more worried._

She tugged my hands, expecting me to follow her outside. When she was out of my sight, I bent down and plant a soft kiss on Damon's forehead.

"I'm really sorry. I love you"

I rushed downstairs, afraid that I'd be coming back up again if I stay too long.

"I'll take care of him" she repeated. We were standing by the front door.

"Sure, night Kat"

"Night, 'Lena"

I heard the front door closes as I walked through a dark night. I was sure I'm going to cry myself to sleep once again.

* * *

**Don't hate me just yet! I promise you I'll give you a pure DE moment after this.**

**I was literally had my eyes teary when I wrote the break up part. It felt so real, just imagine that Elena really do that to Damon even when they can have their own happy ending :(**

**And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in my writings and the typos, somehow I always typo.  
**

**Leave me a review, will you? Just tell me your thoughts about this chapter would be fine :)**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**P.S: 2012, what a year... Let's make some happy memories in 2013! Happy New Year to all of youuuu!  
**


	15. Chapter 15 : Worth It To Fight

**If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love  
Find our way through this  
It's not worth just giving up  
'Cause I've got some fire left in me  
And I don't see us ending this way  
If we're not stupid  
We'll both hold on for dear love, love**

**Bridgit Mendler - Hold On For Dear Love  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Worth It To Fight**

I think I've been doing good for post-three days break up, I woke up, went to work, home, do the dishes and laundry, and bed. I could finally say that Elena Gilbert is started to get stronger everyday. Well, not everyday, there were some moments when I shed a tear or two when something reminded me of _him_.

Like one time, I asked my mom about what my dad's doing and she replied he's fishing with some of his friends, I was dumbstruck at the word 'fishing'. Right, Damon Salvatore went fishing with my dad_ once_, but it was enough to make my mom worried because I locked the bathroom door for fifteen minutes. She said she heard crying noise, well, mom, I was crying.

"Are you really okay?"

"You can stop asking me, Care. You've been video called me since three days ago just to ask me that" I let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry if I'm so fucking worried that my bestfriend might be turn into Bella Swan after Edward broke up with her" she said feeling offended.

"In this case, I am Edward" I said flatly.

"Oh I'm sorry" she pouted, "I wish I could come and get you. But my wedding's getting nearer and I hate one of my bridesmaid"

"No, _I'm_ sorry, I should've planning the best bachelorette party for you but I ended up like this" I offered her an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about that. Just get your ass down here and I'll be happy. I'll make my apartement as 'Bitch's Free'. Oh and I can ask Tyler if you want him to search for another best man" she smiled widely.

"Hey, she's your bestfriend too. And don't, Damon is Tyler's friend"

"_Was_, Elena. And seriously, you still consider her as a friend? if I were you, I'll spike her drink with whatever I could find in the gutter" she huffed.

"Well, once a bestfriend's always a bestfriend. That's the deal we made since our sandbox days"

"The deal's off. We made a deal about boys can't break up our friendship too. And now look where we are" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah... You kinda right"

"Oh please," she said dramatically, "I am always right"

My phone buzzed just as I was about to reply Caroline. _Katherine?_

"Can we talk again later? I have to go"

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you tomorrow to make sure you're okay, and don't give me that look. Love you, Laney" I reply her 'love you' before I ended the call.

I cursed Katherine's name before I hit the green button.

"Yes, Kat?"

"_I need your help"_ she demanded. _Again?_

"What's up?"

"_It's Damon, he won't get out of his room since the night you brought him home. I told him to get out every breakfasts and dinners but he yelled at me to go away. I tried to call Stefan but he rejected me. I don't know what to do"_

_Oh, my darling Damon, is it because of me?_ I couldn't help but feel guilty and regret.

"And you want me to do what?" I sighed.

"_Just talk to him, please. I delivered his food but he ignored it. So he hasn't even touch the food for three days"_

_Oh, my dear Damon, what have I done?_ I tried to banished the thought that he could be dead of starving. I knew I don't make sense but I kept thinking the worst.

"Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can" I ended the phone call and running to my bedroom to grab my black leather jacket, which damon bought me and he said I looked so cute in that, and went downstairs to get my car keys.

_This is it, I'm going to face it. Face the man that I love so much who I broke his pure heart into tiny little pieces three days ago._

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming. I really didn't know what to do. I thought he'll be happy if I'm back in his life" she sniffed.

"You thought wrong" I whispered.

"What?" Katherine asked with puzzled look on her face.

"Do you wanna know the truth?" she nodded slowly.

I took her hand and led her to the fireplace.

"This is the spot where I broke him the the night before I brought him in drunken state" I confessed softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He moved on, Kat. He didn't love you the way he did in the past. And he moved on to me"

She widened her eyes and sometimes gasp at my confession.

"We fell for each other, we were friend and then I saw the other side of him that he wouldn't show to anyone else. And I just... Fell for him, hard. I love him so much, Kat. And then you came and asked for my help," A tear rolled down her beautiful face but I still continue my story, "I couldn't say no to you, you're my bestfriend. And then my plan was, I have to tell him that I cheated on him, even after I promised him I wouldn't leave him just like the rest of the people that he loved. I told him that I chose Stefan, I said that I still love him and always will. But you know what? That was the biggest lie that I've ever made and I would do anything,_ anything_, to rewind the night and fix it"

After a while her face was smeared by her make-up because of the tears. I caressed her arms and she said, "I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, "I gave her a sad smile, "I just wanted you to be happy and I want Damon to be happy too. I thought he'll be happier now that you're here and he and I were over"

"Well, Elena, you thought wrong too" she returned my sad smile, "I've never seen Damon so broken like this. That must be because he loves you too much to let you go. And you should've said no to me. I would understand"

"What's done is done, Kat. There is nothing I can do" I whispered.

"No, don't give up on him. Everyone's always give up on him, even his own brother... And me. He deserves some happiness too. And turns out, you are the only one who can give him a complete happiness"

"Kat –"

"No, Elena, I'll pack my bags and I'll catch a flight to New York. I will back to my modelling and I will help Caroline for her wedding and her bachelorette party. Your job is here to prove to Damon that he's worth it"

I was shock by her words so I just nodded and in a flash she went upstairs. I was still in the same spot trying to proceed her words earlier when she came downstairs with her suitcases.

"I called a cab, it'll be here in a minute. You should go to Damon, that's where you belong" she smiled. And that was the first smile that I think she gave to me sincerely.

I walked her to the front door and gave her a squeezing hug, "I'm sorry, Kat"

"What are you sorry for, silly? It's me who should be the one apologizing" she giggled, even thought a still could her a hint of sadness in her voice. "It's my fault I gave him up in a first place and now it's your turn to show him that you would never let him go for anyone"

A cab entered the Salvatore Residence, and Katherine gave me one last hug before she went to her cab and sped off to the airport.

_Finally_, I sighed_, one last job, apologize and let my fate guide me._

* * *

I went upstairs and stopped in front of Damon's bedroom. I was afraid of what he would say but muster up some courage and knocking softly at his door.

I knocked twice but he still hadn't respond.

"Go away, Katherine!" he yelled.

"Damon, it's me. Open up, please" I said carefully.

I believed I was standing still in front of Damon's door waiting for him to open it after fifteen minutes.

"Damon" I called louder.

I still didn't heard any shuffle or footsteps from inside, but don't call me Elena Gilbert if I easily despair.

"Damon Salvatore! Open this god damn door right this second!" I banged my fist hard on the door.

"What do you want?" he finally opened the door but I haven't prepare for the sight that standing in front of me.

Damon was a mess! His eyes were red and puffy, his raven hair was stuck up in all direction and he smelt like alcohol. I bet he had one hell of a night, or three nights.

He looked terrible but I couldn't hide my excitement to see him in person after my miserable long three days. My heart ached knowing that I caused this. _I missed him so much that it hurts._

"Kat said you haven't eat the last three days" I squeaked.

"So?" he asked coldly.

"Would you come downstairs and eat something please?" I pled.

"No" he was halfway from closing the door but I stopped him.

"Stop being childish and get your ass down there" I said, tyring to keep my voice down.

"Stop being my mother. In fact, stop being anybody that _matters_ to me. Because they're dead" he slammed the door right in front of my face.

I was taken aback about what just happened. I couldn't stop my eyes for produce tears so I let it fall.

His action toward me was awful but one thing that I couldn't get it out of my head was his words. _It's too painful._

So, I went downstairs and sat down on the couch. I didn't want to leave him here alone with empty stomach and broken heart so I stayed there all day long, hoping he would forgive me and things could go back the way it was.

* * *

"Elena?"

I felt someone tapped my cheek before I yawn and open my eyes.

Bright emerald eyes staring back at me, "Stefan?"

"Hey," he smiled, "You're okay?"

"Uh, no. I guess I fell asleep. When you got home?" I sat up and facing him who sat on one of the armchair, unbuttoning his coat.

"Five minutes ago, I called Damon but he's not respond, I assumed he's in the café"

"Wait, what time is it?"

"A little after 7. Why?"

I looked at my surroundings and realized that all things still in their places. _Guess he still cooped up in his room._

"I've been asleep for hours, great" I muttered, "He's upstairs actually. Oh, and Kat's went back to New York"

I noticed his changed in facial expression which turned slightly hurt, "I'm sorry about you and Katherine" I added, offer him a sad smile.

"Nah, it wasn't supposed to last long anyway. I guess that's my punishment because I hurt my brother" he shrugged sadly. "Why don't you sleep in his room, then?" he tried to avoid the topic.

"We fi – we broke up" I admitted.

"When? Why?"

Then I told Stefan everything. From the moment Katherine asked for my help up to my lies for Damon"

"I know what you're gonna say," I mimicked his manly voice, "'You are such an idiot girl, Elena'"

"I wasn't gonna say that" he kept his face flat.

"What I was gonna say is that, how selflessly stupid you were. Damon loves you, why would you do that? And doubted his love? I mean, he's moved on. He fell in love with you and you thought he'll be happier if he's back with that bitch of an ex-girlfriend?" he asked ludicrously.

"I'd never doubted his love, Stefan. But he said something about first love never dies, so I thought he might still love Katherine" I ran my hands through my long hair with frustration.

"He did, but in a_ very_ different way. If I asked you, do you still love me, Elena? Like, stomach churning, heart beating fast, and wanna doodle my name in your notebook kinda love?"

"Eww of course not! No offense, but my love for you now..." and it hit me like a lightning strikes when it's raining, "is like a brother-sister kinda love"

"See? That's what Damon feels toward Katherine now" he yelled happily as he stood up.

"Wait, are you - ? How do you know?"

"I just know it. I'm that awesome" he smiled widely.

"I guess cockiness runs in Salvatore family" I muttered and he chuckled.

"Look, just tell him everything you just told me and I'm sure all this disaster in you relationship would be over"

"You think so?" I asked, still couldn't believe of Stefan's way to prove that Damon's no longer trapped in Katherine's shadow.

"Yes! Now go. This stuff make me starving. I'm gonna go grab some dinner. Good luck, 'Lena" he pecked my cheek before he stormed out of the house.

* * *

**Twice updates in a week! I know I promised you a pure DE scene but I didn't say they'll back together that easy, did I? It's a little short, hope you don't mind :)  
**

**Be a darling and leave me your review. I could use some idea of yours you know, just tell me in a review or PM ;)**

**Once again, I'm sorry if there's any mistake in my writings.**

**Oh, and in January 7th I'll be back in school and I'll focused on my National Exam since I just have three months to prepare. I probably wouldn't have much time to write and update fast, I'm sorry.**

**One last time, Reviews are always appreciated. See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16 : I Won't Give Up

**This chapter is full of DE moments :) I'd never broke my promises...ENJOY!  
**

**I hope you don't mind for a short chapter, it's the best I can do in the middle of my busy days full of studying, and studying.  
**

**Disc: I don't own TVD or I Won't Give Up.  
**

* * *

**I won't give up on us**  
** Even if the skies get rough**  
** I'm giving you all my love**  
** I'm still looking up**

**'Cause even the stars they burn**  
** Some even fall to the earth**  
** We've got a lot to learn**  
** God knows we're worth it**  
** No, I won't give up**

**Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up**

* * *

**Chapter 16: I Won't Give Up**

"Damon?" I knocked on his door for the fourth time that evening, and he still persistent.

I let out a disappoint sigh then went downstairs. _Maybe he's asleep, or still avoiding me, or he's out without I realized._

I decided to go home and rest. I grab my keys but stunned at the lone figure on a stool, eating a plate full of spaghetti bolognese in the kitchen, "Damon?"

He turned his head around, when he saw me he jumped off the stool and in a flash he was standing before me.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" I chocked.

"As you can see, I'm eating. It's been three days" he answered nonchalantly.

"I can see that, but why?"

"Did you leave your brain somewhere? I'm hungry"

"Stop being an ass! I went to your room but you're not there, so you're eating this whole time? And why didn't I notice?" I asked the question more to myself.

"Because you were too busy to find the right words to explain your whole scheme?" he smirked.

He knew! _Wait did I tell him earlier?_

"You knew?" I widened my eyes at my stupid question, _of course he knew_.

"I knew" he confirm with a nod.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay" I nodded.

"There's nothing you wanna tell me?"

"Look, you knew it all, I assume you were eavesdropping my conversation with Stefan. And there is nothing more to say" I said softly.

"Yeah, okay" he pouted then he went back to his stool before.

_Should I say something? I should apologize, right? But what I supposed to say?_

So, I went to his side, held his hand forcing him to get up and I looked straight to his blue eyes that I really missed.

"I'm so sorry. I should've said no, I should've told her about us, and I shouldn't have broke your heart like that. I didn't ask for your forgiveness, because I'm sure you have a hard time to give me that," I let out a humorless chuckle, "I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have leave you the way I did. And I should've say that, from the bottom of my heart, I will always choose you" I let my tear rolled down my eyes.

He seems stunned by every words that came out of my mouth because he kept quiet and let his lips form into a firm line.

After a minute, I was sure he wasn't going to do anything, so I stood on my tip toes and kissed his forehead.

Here it was, the one person I've ever love letting me go because of me. I couldn't blame him because one person that reserved the right to get the blame is me.

"Bye, Damon" I tried to letting his hands go but he still hold it like it was the best thing he could hold on to.

"You've forgiven"

Okay, he was seriously drunk again. Because he just said he forgive me, after all the thing that I damaged and hurt.

"Huh?" I frowned, terrified that maybe I heard wrong.

"You've forgiven" he repeated, but this time with his soft smile.

I would say the time he said that, fireworks and lanterns were lit up inside of me, but that would be so cheesy. So I'm going to say, my heart back in one perfect piece.

"But how? Why?" I asked.

"Because you're just said your sorry. I would be a horrible person if I didn't forgive you, don't you think?" he asked with his usual smirk.

"Damon" I whined, I tighter my hold on his hands, "Be serious for one second"

He cleared his throat before brought my hands and kissed my knuckles softly, _I really didn't deserved his sweet gesture._

"Because, my sweet dear Elena, you can shatter my heart into million pieces over and over again, but I will never stop loving you" he admitted softly.

Oh My God! My heart was literally melted because of his confession. I'm going to be cheesy for once, hope you didn't mind. The Little Cupids in my heart have finally finished writing his name into a beautiful calligraphy that I was so sure not going to be vanished in a long long time.

"Damon..."

"No, I'm not finished. I will always love you, Elena Gilbert, no matter what you do, no matter what you say. I know why you did what you did. You're right, I heard your conversation with Stefan. I know you were just trying to make the most important people in your life to be happy. But, Elena, the other thing you should know by now is that I am never going to leave you and no matter what you say about me and Katherine are never going to change that. I will never give up on us" he finished his sweet little speech with teary eyes.

"Oh Damon" I gathered him and hug him tight like I would never let him go again.

I let my tears fell and wet his grey v-neck. He buried his face in the jungle of my long chestnut hair. I inhaled his scent deeply, scared to let the scent go again.

I released myself, he still keep his arms wrapped around my waist, just to ask him, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I love you, Elena. And I would never let you go again"

"I love you too, so much. Good, Because I'm not planning to go again" I pulled his head and kissed him passionately. _It feels right, I'm home._

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open because of the sunshine forcing to entered Damon's big bedroom. My back was against his chest and it felt so so good. I had to see him so I rolled to my side so now I face him.

I didn't realized he was awake until my eyes, which now really open, met his, "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or two" he said as he playing with my hair and twirled it.

"That long? You should've woken me up" I whined.

"Why should I? I know you're tired"

"You must be bored, watching me sleep" I caressed his jaw.

"No, you gave me a free show. You let me watching you like some kind of creep without feeling weird"

"I let you do anything you want to do to me" I said seductively as I rolled on top of him.

He attacked my lips and begging for entrance, which I happily allowed. Our make-out session was longer that usual. He broke the kiss just to placed a wet kisses along my neck.

"I love you, Elena"

"And somehow I'd never get tired of hearing that" I giggled.

"How about breakfast?" he murmured between kisses.

"I'd love that"

Damon's definition of breakfast was definitely different than mine. Because after he said that, we go for another blissful round.

* * *

"He forgave me!" I squeak happily after hearing Caroline's hello.

"_Whoa, Juliet, you gave me hearing loss if you keep that up"_ she laughed.

"Okay, wanna know the details?"

"_Spill!"_ she demanded.

"He said some sweet things like I could break his heart over and over again but he would still love me and he would never give up on us. I'm planning to never give up on us again" I informed gleefully.

"_Aww, he's so cute. So no more dull, in pain Elena?"_

"Nope," I popped the 'p' "In fact, he will cook us dinner tonight"

"_I'm so happy for you, 'Lena. I can't wait to hear the rest. Can I fly you and Damon in two weeks?"_

"Yes, sure. I should ask him first though"

"_No need, I'll ask Tyler. Now go look pretty for your special date. I want details later"_ she said bossily.

"You got it. Love you, Care"

"_Right back at you, Juliet!"_ I ended the phone call.

I sighed then put my phone on the table.

Two more hours before Damon picked me up, so I went to my bathroom and prepare a bubble bath

Forty five minutes later, after my toes and my finger wrinkled, I get out of my tub and went to my closet.

Damon said wear something I'm comfortable in but in a sexy way. So I decided to wear my blood red tank top and my leather jacket with a pair of black skinny jeans.

I took out my black five inches leather pump Jimmy Choo shoes that I bought couple of months ago and my black clutch bag.

In fifteen minutes my personal prince charming would knock the door and sweep me off my feet.

I waited impatiently, looking at my watch every two minutes.

After another hour I'm still waiting by my door. _He wouldn't stood me up would he?_

My phone buzzed telling me there's a phone call. _Stefan Calling..._

"Hello?"

"Elena? I need you in Mystic Falls Hospital, now!" he sounded worry and panic at the same time.

"Slow down, Stefan. What's going on?" his panic voice attracted me to be panic.

"It's Damon. His Camaro drove off the Wickery Bridge..."

I couldn't hear the rest of Stefan's panic voice because my world suddenly came crushing down at my feet knowing that the love of my life fighting for his life this moment.

* * *

**Ta-Da...! Big Cliffhanger! It's about time...**

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up to you in the next one :D**

**Leave me your thoughts, review or PM are accepted :)**

**I'm sure you guys all are big Delena shipper like I do ;) my question is, are you a NIAN fans too? Feel free to follow me on twitter syaafiraa so we can fangirling together. I must inform you that I fangirl, a lot.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Looking For You

**Sitting here wide awake  
Thinking about when I last saw you  
I know you're not far away  
I close my eyes and I still see you  
Lying here next to me  
Wearing nothing but a smile**

**Lawson - Standing In The Dark  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Looking For You**

Have you ever felt like someone has punched you in the face then another one kicked your ass hard at the same time? Then they left you alone in the dark alley? I did. Because that's what I felt right now, alone, hollow, empty, sick, worry, hurt, mad and... scared. Scared of losing _him_, scared that I'm never going to see _his_ blue eyes again, scared that yesterday was the last day I'm with _him_.

I never thought that the man I loved would be in an accident. Especially when many people died at the Wickery Bridge. And I didn't want anything bad happen to Damon. I would trade anything that's mine just go get Damon back healthy and safe again.

_We just fixed our relationship after a big bump in the road yesterday and this is what I got? _

"_Elena can you hear me? Go to the Police Station. Don't go to the hospital just yet"_ Stefan shouted through the phone.

"What? Now? You said –"

"_I know what I said, just come here fast. They have something to tell you"_

_They?_

"Okay"

I ended the call and made the sharp U-turn. All I could think right now is Damon. I really hope he'll be okay. I prayed and prayed that he'll be there waiting for me alive and kicking.

My head once again snapped then Stefan's name flashed on the screen of my cell.

"What? I'm gonna be there in a sec"

"_No, go to the Wickery Bridge now"_

"Stefan, seriously?! Make up your mind!" I yelled angrily.

_This is not the right time for your game, Stefan Salvatore._

"_The police found something. There's something they need to tell you. But you have to be here fast"_

"Tell me over the phone" I ordered.

"_I can't, they won't tell until you get here. Well, I asked them not to tell me until you get here. So hurry"_ he said huskily and worriedly at the same time.

"Idiot," I muttered quietly, "Fine" _Click._

Once again, I made a sharp U-turn then rushed to the Wickery Bridge.

* * *

I parked my Versa on the empty spot next to Stefan's black Ferrari.

Police officers and men in black suits were everywhere with notebook in their hands. Some civilians were standing there just to find out what was going on and some of them were helping the police willingly.

Some people in white outfits, which I'm pretty sure they were from Mystic Falls Hospital, were in the back doing something God knows what.

"Elena!"

I turned to find Stefan, "Where's Damon? Please tell me he's okay" I cried out worriedly.

"Come on, Officer Thorne wants to talk to us"

He led me to a crowd full of officers and he introduced me to a tall man with light brown hair.

"Officer, this is my brother's girlfriend, Elena"

He reach out and I shook it stiffly, "Elena Gilbert"

"Well, now that you both are here, I noticed you haven't saw the victim's body," Stefan and I hesitantly nodded, _this can't be good_. "And that's because we haven't found his body"

Okay, Ashton Kutcher I know you're here. And I need you to come out from your hiding spot because this is not funny!, I screamed out inside.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert. We'll be searching for his body until we find it. There might be a chance that he still alive somewhere. We have lifted the car from the bottom of the river. We have searched everything but we couldn't find him. We will expand the search points to the woods" Officer Thorne explained and offered Stefan and I a sad smile. _Well, I don't need your smile, Officer. I want my Damon back!_

"I'm going. I wanna help to find him" I said shakily as Stefan tug my hand.

"What? No way. You don't know how dangerous the woods is" Stefan said,

"No, I want to help them find Damon" I emphasized every word to show him my determination.

"Elena, if you die in there somewhere because, well, I don't know, a wolf," he glared at me, "Damon would never forgive me"

"And if he dies because of a wolf in there because you won't let me help them, I will hate you forever" I threatened.

"Elena, please"

"No, Stefan. You wanna stay here? Fine. But I am going into the woods until I find him" I was ready to left him when I feel him grab my arms.

"I'm going with you" he said firmly. "Let's go, officer"

Stefan and I walked side by side following Officer Thorne to the woods with some of his men.

I wish I'd never left the house that noon, I wish I'd stay at the boarding house and if I did, Damon and I would be cuddled up in front of the fireplace right now instead.

_Oh, God, why? When everything was going so well. Why did You have to do this?_

* * *

"Hey, mom"

I've been searching for Damon for almost six hours. Stefan insisted me to go home and clean up. So I did, even if I had to forced him to keep searching. I couldn't go to my house since that was the place I imagined Damon would be after our 'almost date' last night. So, I went to my parents house instead.

"'Lena, I've heard what happen. I'm so sorry" my mom squeezed me tight and when I let go I could see tears formed in her eyes.

"He's not dead. I know he's not" I said deadpanned and let my feet dragged me to the kitchen and I sat on a stool.

"Elena..." my mom tried to reach me when I stood up directly.

"No, mom. Don't say that I have to move on. He can't be dead. He wouldn't leave me alone. He promised he'll love me forever" I said shakily, I covered my face with both of my hands.

"I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say, you are a one brave, strong woman. You won't give up until you find him" my mom forced me to uncover my face and held me tight.

That was when I can't hold back anymore, I let my tears fell freely.

"I love him, mom. And when everything was gonna be okay, then this happened, "I sobbed uncontrollably, "I'm tired of everything. Stefan called to inform Damon had an accident then he wanted me to go to the hospital, then moments later he called to asked me to go to the police station. Then he called me again to see him at the Wickery Bridge. I've spent the last six hours looking for any sign of Damon but we didn't find anything. I'm so tired, mom. I'm tired while he's out there, alone, in God knows where. I need him, mom" I sobbed onto her shoulder.

"I just wish that they would find his body, " I looked up to my mom, "dead or alive"

"Damon is the most strongest person I've ever known, Elena. And I'm sure he's still alive somewhere. You can't give up on him when you don't know the truth yet" she wiped my tears with her thumb and kissed my forehead. "Go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll cook you something"

I nodded then went upstairs, to my old room.

I've been tossing and turning for the last couple hours, couldn't shut my eyes completely. I just couldn't rest when I know Damon was still out there somewhere.

_What if Stefan was right and Damon was there in the deep woods running away from the pack of wolves? What if he hit his head pretty hard and he get amnesia and he'll forget about me? What if he's dead?_

I sat up with cold sweats rolling down my face, I had to stop thinking about what if's.

* * *

I walked downstairs when I heard a chirpy voice from the living room.

"...they'll be okay"

I walked to the living room to find a bubbly blonde and Kathrine sat on my parent's sofa talking with my mom.

"Care? Kat?"

"Elena!" Caroline stood up and launched herself at me almost immediately.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you'd gone wild and throw everything at everyone" she let go of me and Katherine nudged her on the ribs. Hard. "Ouch! I'm not a Wonder Woman so that actually hurt, Kat" she pouted.

"Watch your mouth" Kat hissed.

"I'll let you girls alone" my mom left the room and went upstairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" I finally have the nerve to ask then they led me to sit on the sofa.

"We heard," Katherine said carefully, "So, we decided to come here. We wanted to give you, what they called?, a moral support. And maybe the police needs more hands to find him"

"I told Tyler if we can reschedule our wedding and he agreed. He's here too, he's with Stefan at the bridge now" Caroline added.

"You guys," my eyes gotten teary by now, "You don't have to, Care"

"My bestfriend is in need of more support than she needed before and you expect me to celebrate the best day of my life? Not a chance. Beside, Damon is Tyler's friend and best man, we have to cancel it"

My tears rolled freely at the word _Damon_, "Oh, you guys"

I went to Caroline's and Katherine's side, so I sat in the middle of them and buried myself in them.

"I've been searching for him for almost six hours" I told them.

"And you can't stop right now. You promised you wouldn't give up on him" Katherine reminded me.

"And I would never give up on him" I promised.

"Good, now go take a shower and let's go the to bridge. You're all freshen up a bit, right? At least you slept?"

"I couldn't sleep, but I'm okay"

I went to my room and take a quick shower before joined them again in the living room.

"Let's go find Elena's Prince Charming, shall we?"

* * *

"Stefan, any news?" I asked after I got to the bridge for the second time of the day. Katherine and Caroline were by my side.

"No" he sighed, "But we will find him, Elena, we have to. He's the only one that I got right now"

I went to his side then put my arms around his shoulder, "And we will. He'll be alive and kicking when we find him" I offered him a smile and he gave one back at me. His smile vanished when he saw Katherine standing awkwardly beside me.

"Maybe you and Kat need some time alone. I need to talk to Officer Thorne. Come on, Care" Caroline linked her arms with mine and left the ex-boyfriend-girlfriend alone.

"We need to talk to the officer?" Caroline asked with her big blue eyes as we gotten close to where Tyler and officers standing.

"No, but they need to talk it out"

"Ohhhh" she said.

"Hey, baby" Tyler went to his girlfriend's side and gave her a peck on the cheek. She hold his hand when Tyler said to me, "We will find him, Elena. I won't choose anyone else to be my best man" he smiled and squeezed my hand. I was touched by his gesture so I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Ty. So, any progress? Any sign maybe?"

He sighed and shook his head. I let out a heavy sighed as if another thing was still on my shoulder and I was sure it would never come off until I find Damon.

I was curious of how he got out of his car and then he just gone. I mean, how could someone just gone? Vanished into a thin air. Besides, this woods wasn't too deep. How could Damon just disappeared?

"Ms. Gilbert, come back to see if we already find him? If we were, I would've inform you first" Officer Thorne quipped.

"Last I check, it's a free country, _Officer_. I'll be anywhere I wanna be" I shot back.

"Fine, just don't interrupt us with anything"

"Wouldn't dream of it" I muttered after he was gone to his men.

* * *

It's been two fucking days.

Two days since I went on the search. Two days after I felt tired of crying because I finally realized that crying solved nothing. Three days and two nights without _my_ Damon.

Caroline, Katherine, and Tyler were staying at my house. Katherine and Stefan never got back together since they believed they would find someone who deserved them. I was glad, because Stefan deserved someone better than Katherine, and vice versa.

"'Lena, have you eaten?"

I turned to see Katherine with her pyjama and a glass of low-fat milk in her hand.

"No, don't feel like it" I shook my head.

"Come on, you need to eat. It's been two days and your body need some strength"

"I'm not in the mood for eating"

"And you're not in the mood for talking, and walking. You're not even in the mood for showering. Seriously, you're starting to stink" I bit back a chuckle when she sat next to me, "What you're thinking?"

"How would I live my life without him" I answered deadpanned as I look to my backyard through the window.

"He's alive, 'Lena. Tyler and Stefan would never stop searching" she assured me.

"I know that, but as long as he's still haven't showed up, I need to find a way to keep moving on. But I'm still not in the mood for eating, walking, or showering"

"You are one stubborn bitch, you know that?"

"Pot meet kettle" I said sarcastically.

"And you're starting to act and say like Damon. Sarcastic" she teased.

I sighed, "I know"

She put her arms around me and I instinctively put my head on her shoulder, "I know that you still hate me, but correct me if I'm wrong, Elena Gilbert is truly a soulmate for Damon Salvatore"

"I don't hate you, I'm over that, I'm not the one who still holding grudges. And I don't believe in soulmate"

"Don't you believe in fairy tale and happy ending?" she looked down to me.

"Yeah, when I was eight" I muttered.

"You're a grown woman I know that. But somehow, every grown woman still have their own inner little girl. We can't give up on the fact that someday we'll have our own happy endings"

"Then tell me, Katherine Pierce, why do you think Damon and I are soulmate?"

"Because, admit it, when you first met him you already know that when you with him you felt safe and at ease. And when you look straight into his eyes, you can tell him everything you can't even tell your bestfriend. And when he's not around, he was the only one you can think about. You would always compared him to another guy, so he basically ruined you for every guy in the whole world" she explained softly as she stroked my hair.

I was dumbstruck at what she said, since when Katherine turned into this smart, logic, and thoughtful woman?

And just like she could read my mind she said, "I know you might think that since when I turned into this wise woman, right? maybe because after I got back to New York, I finally realized that you and Damon were inseparable and meant to be together. Not even me could ruin that"

I looked up to her and I gave her my sincere smile that I haven't shown for the last three days, "Thank you, Kat. I believe that we would find him soon and I'm gonna tell exactly what you just told me"

* * *

"Elena, your phone buzzed!" Caroline shouted from my room.

I rushed upstairs and grab my phone from my nightstand, Stefan.

"Hello, Stefan? Have you –"

He cut me, "We found him, but..."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! You guys still with me? **

**I'm sorry if there are any mistaken or typo.**

**So, do you want me to kill Damon or just badly injured him? Or maybe make him amnesia and fall for another girl? **

**Leave me your thoughts! :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Lost

**Twice in a week! Thank you for all of your reviews, I read it all and you guys really inspired me to write this chapter faster ;)  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**And how can you mend a broken heart?  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
What makes the world go round?  
How can you mend a this broken man?  
How can a loser ever win?  
Please help me mend my broken heart  
And let me live again**

**Micheal Buble - How Can You Mend A Broken Heart  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Lost**

"_We found him, but..."_

"But what, Stefan? He's alive, right?" I asked warily.

"_Yes, but he's not in a good shape. Bruises, and scars. You need to come to MFH now. I'm on my way with Tyler"_

Relief washed over me, I let out soft sigh before I said, "Be there soon"

I ended the call and turned around to face Caroline and Katherine worried faces.

"What happened?"

"Did they find him?"

"They did. But Stefan said he's not in a good shape. We gotta go to MFH. Now"

My bestfriends nodded in unison and we flew from the house. We got into my car and I sped off to Mystic Falls Hospital. I really wished he's not that bad as Stefan said. At least I could stop worrying because we found him alive.

* * *

"Stefan where is he?" I was running to Stefan's spot as soon as I see him standing stiffly in front of the ER. Tyler was sitting with his tired eyes. _Poor Tyler._

"He's inside, it's been twenty minutes. What the hell keep them inside for so long?" he asked frustrated. His usual bright green eyes were red and wet.

"It's okay, he'll be fine" I said softly as Katherine and Caroline sat next to Tyler. I was trying to comforting Stefan, but how could I comfort someone when inside I'm broken and my head kept thinking about what if's?

I decided to sat on the chair when my parents came.

"Elena, how's Damon?" my mom asked, sweat rolling down her face. My dad was talking with Stefan, sometimes patted his shoulder.

"He's been inside for over half hour. But he'll be okay" I said trying to keep my voice even, "Right, mom?" my voice cracked at the end.

"Yes, yes he will. He's strong and brave" she sat next to me and brought my head to her chest. Somehow I felt like a little girl searching for comfort.

Another thirty minutes has passed but it felt like a lifetime. Caroline brought Tyler to my house since he looked so tired. Katherine was still sitting uncomfortably next to me. Stefan was pacing back and fourth for the last twenty minutes. My mom and my dad went to the cafeteria for some foods.

I snapped from my thoughts when a doctor in his mid thirties came toward Stefan. I got up and rushed to his side.

"How's my brother? Is he okay? Nothing concerning?" Stefan asked nervously.

"I presume your Mr. Damon Salvatore's family? " Stefan nodded quickly, "I'm Doctor Kol Mikaelson. Mr. Salvatore's condition is...," the doctor seems hesitant, _don't give me that look, Doc!_ "More severe than we thought. There's several bruises on his arms and legs. Big scar on his forehead. And he seems hit his head pretty hard on a rock or something, he have brain concussion but don't worry, it's not too bad. We will keep you posted about his current condition. We will transfer him to room 372 in third floor as soon as possible" then he left us with frown on our faces.

_Brain concussion? But not too bad? Will he have amnesia or something?_

I quickly stopped thinking about the negatives. I kept still when Stefan go to Damon's room inside the ER.

"Elena? You heard the doctor, he'll be fine. The concussion's not that bad" Katherine touched my arms softly and gave me a small smile.

"But still, it's a brain concussion" I said deadpanned.

"Don't, don't think about what if's. I know you, you'll think for the worse"

"But – "

"No, Elena, he'll be okay. And you and him will finally have your happy ending. And the rest of us will move on with our boring lives" she rolled her eyes trying to make me laugh.

I couldn't even turn my mouth into a tiny smile, so I just nodded.

* * *

Two hours later, it was a little after midnight, Stefan got out of Damon's room in the third floor. I was still sitting impatiently with Katherine outside. My parents had gone home an hour ago after I convinced them I would go home after I see Damon. Katherine told Caroline and Tyler about Damon and they'll be here in the morning.

"Elena, you can go inside now you know" Stefan said tiredly as he took a seat next to Katherine.

"I – Did he look okay?"

"You can see for yourself"

I got up and slowly turn the door knob.

There he was, the man that I loved lying on the bed with his white hospital outfits. For me, he was still look breathtakingly handsome. I took a step forward and I couldn't let my tears from falling. _Finally..._

I pulled the chair and I sat next to his bed. The doctor was right, his handsome features now had some big scar across his forehead. His cheek was red from the blood of the scar and his body was awfully pale, like there was no blood rushing from his veins.

I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles, "Damon, it's me"

I brushed his hair with my other hand and inhaled deeply for his scent that I'd missed so much. I couldn't believe it's been three days I lived without his smell, his presence, without _my_ Damon.

"It's been three days, you know. I missed you. How could I not? Your smirk and your ego really had me. I know I haven't say this, but I love your cockiness and snobbery, " I sniffed and smiled at the same time. I wet my lips, "I love you , Damon. And I need you to hold me now. I just really need you to just open your eyes and to tell me you love me too" My eyes seems couldn't stop producing tears.

I tighter my hold to his hand and made a small circle, "I hate to say this but I really dislike your stubbornness right now"

I stroked his raven hair and kissed his forehead. I sighed as I take a good look at him. He looked fragile and vulnerable. I'd never thought the Dashing, Tough, Valorous Damon would be lying weakly on the hospital bed.

"Well, I'll still be here when you're awake. You're corrupting me you know. I promised my parents that I would come home and rest after I see you. But now I still can't see your blue eyes, I think I'm gonna stay longer. You don't mind having a roomate, do you?" I chuckled then fold my arms and placed it on the edge of Damon's bed and put my head on it. I knew this is not that comfortable position to sleep but I would do anything for this man. And I didn't mind to do it all over again as long as he would still be my side every step of the way. His steady heart beating lulled me to another dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Good morning" a tall nurse with her hands holding a food tray and medicines came into the room.

I was sleeping for only three or four hours last night.

Did you know that watching the person that you love sleeping is not boring than I thought it would? That made me think that the cheesy couple on TV was right.

"Morning" I replied quietly, my eyes still fixed at still Damon.

"He'll be awake when he's ready, sweety" she put the tray on the table and smiled at me.

"When?"

"It's totally up to him"

"He will remember me, right?" I blurted out.

"Why? His brain concussion's not that bad. You don't have to be worried"

I let out a heavy sigh and the nurse excused herself out.

"You will remember me, right Damon?" I asked then I took his hand in mine, squeezing it tight so I didn't have to let him go again.

I couldn't help but thinking for the worst. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Elena?"

I turned around to see Caroline and Tyler.

"Hey guys" I forced my lips to form a smile.

"I brought clothes for you. Go change" Caroline gave me a heavy brown bag.

I took it and stood up, "You're planning on let me stay in the hospital forever?"

"Don't be silly, you need to look pretty in case Damon wakes up and he'll be stunned by your beauty" she grinned.

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes and smirked.

Tyler stood at Damon's other side and examined his scar, "It's a pretty big scratch" he muttered.

"I know" I sighed, then I went to the bathroom.

I pulled out my purple shirt and black jeans from the bag and brushed my hair. Caroline did brought me everything I need for a month. My jeans, my blouses, even my summer dress from the last summer.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I applied a light make-up and brushed my now curvy hair.

I got out from the bathroom to find Katherine and Stefan talking with the other love birds in the room.

"Hey, 'Lena. Breakfast?" Katherine took out a french toast from a Tupperware and orange juice also in the Tupperware, and handed it to me.

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry"

"You need to eat, Elena. you look like you lost at least seven pounds" Stefan said.

"Are you two can even be here this early?" I asked as I put my bag on the corner.

"I did some persuasion" Katherine winked and sat on the chair I was sitting on a moment before.

I sat on a sofa next to Tyler and he wrapped me in his strong arms, "He'll be fine"

"You don't know that"

"I've known the guy for almost eight years now. I can read him like a book" he smirked.

Tyler's smirk was so different than Damon's. I couldn't help but cringing.

Caroline was eating her pancakes when Damon's hands moved a little. I rushed to his side and take a good look at him.

"Damon?" his eyeball was moving. _JOY! _Cupids inside me were flying around as they singing a beautiful love song.

The other four people around me were on Damon's side before Stefan hit the nurse button.

A minute later the tall nurse came, "What happened?"

"He's moving. His hands, his eyeballs" Stefan said with wide eyes.

"Let me call Doctor Mikaelson" she hurried out from the room.

I prayed and prayed that he would open his eyes and gazing at me like usual with loving gaze.

"Mr. Salvatore, let me check him first" he eyes everyone of eyes but then got back to pull out his instrument and have Damon examined.

A moment later, Damon groggily open his blue eyes. _Holy hell he's opening his eyes!_

I rushed to his side and softly squeezed his hands in mine, "Damon?" I called.

My tears rolled down my face as he searching for my voice. His eyes finally locked with mine and I gave him my big smile.

"Finally. Damon, don't ever scared me like that. I love you so much" I said teary, and planted a soft kiss on his injured forehead.

"Damon's fine, he's finally ready to woke up," Doctor Mikaelson smiled at Stefan, I couldn't care less, "I let you guys have some times alone. Call me if you need anything. Oh and don't you guys think it's a bit early for patient visit?"

"No, Damon's our family. We have to be here. We can, can't we?" Caroline worked her best puppy dog eyes which made the doctor tightly nod and leave the room.

"Damon? Big brother you scared me half to death" Stefan has his happy tears on his face and kissed his brother's cheek. I couldn't help but loving his bromance.

Damon weakly wipe the spot where Stefan had kissed him, "Who are you?" he asked groggily at me.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

"I'm so sorry to inform this, but Damon's memory's been erased due to the pretty hard hit when he was wandering at the woods. I wouldn't say amnesia because he'll gain his memories later, but I can't promise when. He forget the last few months"

Doctor Mikaelson's explanation struck me like a lightning on a beautiful bright sunny day. _How can this happen?_

My nightmares came true, he forgot. He forgot about me and the memories we've been sharing for the last few months.

I stood still when Stefan tug my hand, "He'll remember, Elena"

That was when I broke down in tears, I couldn't stand anymore since I felt my knees go weak and not in a good way. I was literally crying on the hospital floor with Stefan holding me. Caroline, Tyler and Katherine were still inside.

"Shh... everything is going to be okay" he stroked my back.

"How... how could everything be okay when he forget about me?" I sobbed harder.

"I should have stayed at the boarding house that night. I should have never left" I sobbed as I holding my chest as if it's going to fall soon.

"Elena, we'll help him gain his memory back. I promise you we'll get through this together with all of our friends" he kissed the side of my forehead as he helped me standing up.

He led me inside to Damon's room and the scene that I was about to see was completely break my heart.

Caroline and Tyler were standing there, dumbfounded.

Damon pulled Katherine to meet his lips and he kissed her passionately as Katherine was still had her eyes open and her face was blank with confused. Her position made her uncomfortable but Damon was still attacking her lips like they haven't met for a really long time.

My world has literally not on it's axis anymore. And I was sure it's going to crumbled down soon.

* * *

**Here it is! Am I too predictable?**

**I guess I don't have typo this time, but I'm sure I have wrong grammar or something. I'm sorry!  
**

**You know the drill, leave me your thoughts! :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19 :Come Back To Me

**Thanks for your review :) I am that predictable, I'm like an open book.  
**

**So, for this chapter, I advise to listen to Come Back To Me by David Cook while reading this chapter. Because the song is so fit!  
**

* * *

**Oh and I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me**

And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me

**David Cook - Come Back To Me  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Come Back To Me**

I've been carelessly walking around my house for the past week doing nothing. Sometimes I just stared out the window with a mug of hot chocolate milk or one time, I walked down the hall back and forth braiding my own hair and dressing up in my cutest outfit for no one to see.

I've been living in my shell long enough since Damon kissed Katherine. I didn't blame him. How could I? It wasn't his fault that he got into an accident. I just needed time I guess until I have to face him.

Tyler gone back to New York leaving his fiancée and Katherine behind. My two bestfriends came to the hospital sometimes to just say hi to Damon. I just couldn't do it, not yet.

"Hey, what do you say about pizza night?" Caroline asked as she plopped down the couch next to me.

"Sounds fun" I shrugged.

"Okay, it pained me to see you like this every single day brooding and pining, Elena" she eyed me with her blue eyes full of concern.

I turned to meet her gaze, "Then what I'm supposed to feel? What I'm supposed to do?"

"Meet him. Tell him the truth"

"He's not gonna believe me. Besides, I don't want to burden him. I can wait until he gets out of the hospital"

"But your _heart_ can't" she pointed out.

I sighed, "I just have to try harder"

"Fine, I just don't wanna see you like this" she wrapped me and pull me closer. She put her head on my shoulder and I put mine on her head.

"I don't wanna feel this way either, Care. If I could choose, I wouldn't want this to happen"

We fell into the silence until I saw Katherine walked towards us with pizzas on her hands.

"Fear no more, because I brought dinner" she claimed gleefully.

She put the pizza on the table and sat next to me.

"Damon's asleep when I left him an hour ago. He'll be home tomorrow" she said quietly.

"Good, he needs his rest. I'm hungry," I grab a slice of pepperoni cheese and took a bite , "Don't you guys hungry?"

Katherine quickly grab one slice and eat it, looks fake to me. Caroline grab one too and slowly took a bite.

"You guys, be normal for one night. Pretend that this tragedy of my life doesn't happen and pretend to be happy because I just got promotion today. My dad let me to bake now, I wouldn't be a cashier girl anymore" I smiled widely. Well, maybe too wide because I hurt my cheek.

Caroline broke a smile first, "You're right, we should celebrate. I'll buy booze. Don't eat too much pizza, we need space for ice cream too" she grabbed my Versa keys and out the house in a second.

"Well, congratulations for your promotion, my friend. You deserved it" Katherine reached out for my hand and I shook it too eagerly.

"Thank you, I'll start tomorrow. So you and Caroline will be okay by yourselves, right?"

"We're not eight anymore, 'Lena" she shook her head and grin.

Well, tonight I wanted to be normal. No dramas, no tears, and probably no Damon running around my head. I just wanted to feel fine for just _one_ night.

* * *

"_Cara_, can you get the whip cream, please?" Antonio asked, his eyes was still focus on the blueberry cake. I grab the whip cream and handed it to him.

"You'll be okay by yourself finishing this alone? I gotta lunch"

"_S__ì_. Go now, I don't wanna see you looks thinner" he smiled. I grabbed my purse and I went out from the back door.

I inhaled the clean fresh air before I walked down to The Grill to grab a bite.

It felt just like yesterday when Damon took my hand and we went lunch together. We were so happy and smiles plastered on our faces. Even sometimes I think people thought that we were crazy for smiling a lot. I didn't care of course, I was just so happy I could hold his hand and show the world that he's mine.

I sighed, trying to blurred the thoughts of Damon and me when we were officially together.

I entered The Grill and sat down on one of the booths. The redhead girl that waitressing me and Damon months and months before came and ask for my order.

"Potato soup and turkey sandwich. And a glass of ice tea please" she wrote down and left me.

Well, at least I got my appetite back after weeks.

"Hey, I called you four times" Bonnie suddenly appeared and sat in front of me. sweats dripping down her face. She was pouting making her look cuter.

I chuckled, " I'm sorry, my mind was occupied"

"Clearly" she said dryly.

Bonnie called the redhead back and she wrote down her orders.

"So, it's so nice to see you back to work after weeks, Elena" she smirk teasingly.

"I was... occupied"

"And you obviously hadn't learn any more term for daily basis"

I scowled at her and she chuckle, " I heard about what happen"

"Clearly" I mimicked her word earlier.

"Are you okay?" I stayed quiet, "Okay, bad question since I bet you heard it everyday"

"But to answer it, I'm physically okay. Emotionally, occupied with things" I smiled sadly.

"You're a good person, and good person gets good things. You just have to wait" she smiled encouragingly.

I nodded, "So, how are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine" she answered hesitantly.

"Bon, I've known you long enough to know that you're lying" I said sweetly.

"Jeremy and I are dating" she blurted out. Then she cupped her mouth as if she told me the biggest secret ever.

"Okay, then. I'm happy for you"

"You do?" she frowned.

"Indeed. You make him happy, so I'm happy too" I smiled.

"Thanks, I thought you're not gonna like it and order me to stay away from him"

"I'm not gonna do that. You're good to him and vice versa"

"Really, thank you, Elena" she gave me a sincere smile and our foods came.

At least today someone I care about was happy.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the boarding house and waited.

Katherine wasn't the clumsy kind of girl. But she said she left her notebook that filled with her model schedule on the table in the boarding house. Yep, The Salvatore Boarding House. And since she was busy today, model jobs or something, she wanted me to get her notebook back. I guess this was one of her scheme to get me talk to Damon.

Stefan was out of town, it was his job he said. He didn't want to leave his brother alone for the recovery but he had to. So it was positive that I will face Damon a.k.a the love of my life that didn't even know I'm exist, today.

The door swung open and reveal Damon in his boxer and white shirt.

And he could still manage to be the most gorgeous guy on earth. He still had the bandage on his forehead and his arms. But he looked better than the last time I saw him.

"Can I help you?" he asked. _I missed his voice_.

It really, really pained me to know that he didn't recognize me. It broke my heart to see him so clueless like this. If I could, I would turn back the time so we could still be together.

Then I remember my promise to him and his to me. _We won't give up_. So, I was definitely won't give up now.

"Um yes, I'm sure we haven't met," _It came out worst than I thought_, "I'm Elena Gilbert"

I extended my arms so he could shake my hand. He looked hesitant but shook it anyway.

I almost forgot how warm his hands were. And I really didn't want to forget it.

"Damon Salvatore" he said uncertain of what to do next.

"I know, I'm Stefan's friend. Can I come in?"

He seems hesitant before I add, "I'm not a serial killer, if that's what you're concern about"

His mouth broke into a tiny smirk, "Well, that being said, come on in"

_Oh, how I missed this side of him. I missed _all _of him._

I came in past him and I could smell his scent. The scent that's been haunting me since I haven't seen him in weeks.

"So, Stefan's not here" he said awkwardly. I'd never thought Damon could be this awkward to women.

"I know, I came for something belongs to Katherine. Her notebook. She left it in here somewhere"

"Her pink notebook?" he asked, chuckling. Adoration was clearly in his voice.

And again, my heart broke once again.

"Yes" I said flatly, trying to keep my tears at bay. I thought this would be easier.

"Yes, it's in my room. I'm gonna grab it. Make yourself at home" he left upstairs leaving me alone.

It was obviously harder to see the love of your life talking about another woman with adoration and loving gaze. Seriously, I'd never experienced this kind of pain and hurt before.

"Here it is" Damon stood before me, handed me a pink notebook with a big 'K' on it. And glitters.

"Thanks" I took it and accidently touched his hand.

I could feel the rush. As much as it embarrassed me to used lines from cheesy movies, I really could feel electricity from Damon's slight touch. I didn't know he could feel it or not, but with the look on his face, I could tell that he felt it too.

"You're okay?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah, of course" he looked like someone who's got his mind wandering somewhere though his body was here.

I nodded and started to walk out the door. Even if I would love to stay and grab his shoulder and shake him hard, make him remember, I didn't want to do such thing. Especially when he was in a fragile state.

"Elena, wait!" _He called out my name! _

My name that rolled off his tongue was better than any sounds I've ever heard in my life.

"Yes?" I turned just to be locked with his blue eyes that shines so bright.

"You were there, right? When I woke up. In the hospital" he frowned.

_Am I gonna tell him now?_

"Yes, I was there"

"And, and you said that I scared you. And you loved me" his frown gotten deeper.

I played with my leather jacket, trying to show him that I wasn't nervous.

"I did?" I decided not to tell him. He got enough things he needs to remembered already. If his love for me was deeper and bigger, he'll remember by himself.

"I think you did" he said full of uncertainty.

"Maybe you mistaken me with Katherine. Because I have a boyfriend, his name's Damian" I thought Damian was close to Damon so I used it.

"Oh? But I felt –" he trailed off.

"You felt what?" _Don't get your hopes up just yet, Gilbert._

"I felt things... When I'm around you, that I don't feel with Katherine. She's my girlfriend, right?"

Again, another lie that really pained me, "Yes, she is"

"Then why did I feel like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like I forget something. Something so important to me. That if I lose it, I'll break" he said with wide eyed. Like a child asked 'how does rain fall down?'

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "But I'm sure you'll remember soon. I hope"

I softly took in hands in mine, trying to delivered some kind of strength.

"Thanks, Elena. Damian is really a lucky guy"

"You're most welcome. See you around, Damon. Oh, and if somehow maybe you got time, you can stop by to my family patisserie. It's the only patisserie in town so you wouldn't have hard time to find it" I smiled at him for the last time and walked out he door. For the second time handing Damon my heart for him to hold or break.

* * *

"So you got my notebook?"

Katherine and Caroline were manicures each other hands when I got home. Cans of Diet Coke were on the table.

"Yep" I threw it to her and she grab it happily, "I know that you planned something. Asking me to got it, when Stefan's out of town" I said suspiciously.

"No, I didn't" she said innocently.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna waste my time and find out"

I smiled wickedly as I walking to the kitchen to grab a carton of orange juice and drank from it. I could see anxiety from both Katherine's and Caroline faces.

"So, how's Damon?" Caroline asked when I sat down in front of them.

"He's fine. I told him I got a boyfriend"

"You what?!" Katherine widened her eyes.

"Since he thinks _you_ are his girlfriend" I reasoned dryly.

"Oh," she said, "But you don't have to"

"Look, I'm sure he'll remembers. He just needs time. I didn't tell him the truth because I don't wanna burden him even more. If his love is deeper, he'll remember me" I stated.

"Well, I can just tell him that I'm not his girlfriend anymore" she shrugged and Caroline nodded eagerly.

"No!" I frowned.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Because, it'll make him confused more than he already is. Remember what the doctor said? He'll remember when his brain's ready" I sighed.

"When? When you got all grey hair and wrinkles?" Caroline asked deadpanned.

"No, I'm sure he'll remember soon. I won't give up on him. And I will always put my faith in him"

With that I left them alone to go to my bedroom, and I prayed...

_I let him go once, if Damon was mine to keep, he'll come back. And I wish he will come to me. I don't care how long it will going to take, just please take him back to me._

* * *

**Leave me your thoughts by hitting the review button will you? :)  
**

**You guys gave me many ideas so thank you very much, but I couldn't use it all. But, really, thank you.  
**

**And again, I'm sorry for mistakes in my writings.  
**

**Reviews are always appreciated.** _  
_


	20. Chapter 20 : Begin Again

_**First, did you watch the episode 10 yet? Best episode ever in TVD history! Our two favorite couple finally say I LOVE YOU! Well, one of them did. I just want Damon would finally realized that it wasn't because of the sire bond and they will ride off the sunset together leaving everything behind. Especially leaving Stefan behind, he can be with Klaus for all I care -_-  
**_

**_Second, ENJOY! Oh, and thanks for the reviews, means so much to me. You just keep making my dad better and better :)_  
**

* * *

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again**

**Taylor Swift - Begin Again  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Begin Again**

People says your home is where your heart is. Well, they lied. Because how could my home not even recognize me, right?

It has been a week since I went to the boarding house and got Katherine's notebook that she 'accidently' left. Caroline has been back to New York since Mrs. Pearl called her every five minutes like she was her life line. While for Katherine, she'd love to leave Mystic Falls but Damon wouldn't let her. As much as it pained me to say this, I'm okay with that.

"Elena! I hate to say this, but if you lost again I will never let you enter my kitchen ever again" Antonio said firmly and desperately at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, Anton. But is it okay if I get out for some air?"

"Yes, yes, it's better than having you daydreaming in this such busy day" he left me alone and I grab my purse and took off my apron and went outside from the exit back door.

I inhaled some fresh air then I turned around to go the front door. I could use some really big blueberry muffin, and still buying it.

"Good morn – Elena? What? Shouldn't you be at the back with Antonio?" Bonnie asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I messed his cake so I went out. Could I get a blueberry muffin, two buttermilk scones and a hot cappuccino please?"

Bonnie stood still as if I talked in a different language, "Bon! I'll pay"

"You can get it all for free and you're willing to pay?" she scolded.

"That's not the right way to talk to a costumer, is it?" I smirked, "Just get it please, starving girl standing in front of you" I said as my index finger pointing at my nose.

She huffed then smiled overly sweet at me before she left to get my orders.

I felt someone tapped my shoulder lightly and I turned on my heels to found the man that's been haunting my dreams, the one that I missed with every fiber of my being, _Damon._

"Hi" he said, grinning widely.

I felt my voice became barely audible when I heard him speaking. I gulped then try to squeak, "Uh, hey, what are you doing here?"

"You said I can come here sometimes, thought I give it a try"

"Oh, right" I blushed, couldn't stand him gazing at me with his intense blue eyes.

"Elena?" I turned to see Bonnie with my muffin and scones, "Eight dollars and fifty cents" I got it from her and placed it on the counter.

I took out ten dollars from my purse, "Keep it" I winked at her and she showed me her perfectly white teeth.

"Thank you and please come again soon" she handed me my order and I took it, giving signal to Damon that I would be sitting at his usual spot, well, before the non-amnesia took over. He nodded and gave me his boyish smile that I missed so much.

I sat down on the white chair and put my scones, muffin and a cup of hot cappuccino on the table. I took out my iPod and earphone as I waited for Damon. I put my earphones on and hit the shuffle button. Weird, Taylor Swift's Begin Again started playing as Damon came approach me and he sat in front of me with his sandwich and orange juice.

"Hungry much?" he smirked.

"I haven't eat since yesterday, so yeah" I smirked back. These flirty comments that came out of us are so relaxing and took me back to where we were together. Although, basically we were _still _together since none of us said it done. But yeah, whatever, I wouldn't finish the conversation if I kept telling you all about how I felt right now.

He looked at my iPod on the table as I sipped at my cappuccino, "Taylor Swift?"

I gasped inside, this was exactly the same conversation we had the first time he asked me out. _Could it be...?_

"Yeah, I love her songs"

"Kinda like she can read your mind, huh?"

"Mhhmm" he stared at me like I came from Mars, "What?"

"We have this conversation before, haven't we?" he frowned in puzzled.

"This conversation?" I asked back, shakily. _Make him remember, please_.

"Yeah, we talked about Taylor Swift before" he sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, we have. You said I wasn't the Swifties kind of girl since girls usually pretend they more into a rock bands to impress a guy" I smiled softly.

"Oh, did I?" he blinked.

"Yep, and the first time we talked about Taylor Swift, I promised you that I would sing 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'" I was reminiscing as he looked at me too closely with his intense blue eyes.

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, he still stared at me weirdly and I would do anything to escape those baby blues. "Damon?"

"Sing it, then" he said calmly.

"What?"

"You said the first time we talked about Taylor Swift you'll be singing her song. Then sing"

"I'm not good at singing"

"Then whisper it. The words. You wouldn't break your promise, would you?" he looked at me straight into my brown eyes with his puppy dog eyes. And somehow I nodded, I felt like my neck had its own brain.

"Okay, but not that song"

"Fine with me, the title's a little strange for me" he shuddered and gave me his lopsided smile.

I took a breath, leaned closer so he could listen, "_You start to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas and I won't talk about that, for the first time, what's past is past_" I sat up again and smiled at him.

He was quiet. Too quiet so I thought he was having another concussion but with his eyes open. Could that even happen?

"Okay, I know I'm not that good but at least don't look at me like you just see the most strange thing you've ever seen. Stranger than a ghost walking with one leg and smiling as he giving you roses" I tug my lips upward but I turned it into a thin line when I saw him still gazed at me.

I frowned and took a closer look at him but sat right back up again when I heard him laughing. Really laughing with his lips turned into a big grin showing his perfectly white teeth and threw his head back.

I still looked at him surprised but amused at the same time when he wiped his eyes from an invisible tears and, still chuckling a bit, "You are a one strange woman, Elena Gilbert. But in a good way"

I was offended of course, but not much. So I gave him my best upset look with pouty lips and narrow my eyes, "Don't your mother ever taught you to do not ever offended a girl?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just – you were too cute" he was chuckling but stopped when I folded my arms on my chest.

"I am cute, it's hard not to"

"Yes, yes you are the most cute woman alive" he nodded.

"And don't you forget it" I winked and eat my muffin.

"How can you be upset and eating your muffin the next second?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Well, I've been told I'm a strange woman. In a cute version"

"That you are"

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled when I stepped into my house. It was 11 p.m and I was beyond exhausted.

"Oh Thank God you're here. Can you zip me up, please?" Katherine came to me running half-dressed in her blood red dress. I zipped her dress and she turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Milan. My agent just called, they got someone to pick me up here so I can go to the airport and they lend me a private jet" she talked quickly as she put on her diamond earrings.

"Wait, wait, slowly. Milan? Tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, tonight. I got two hours though, I figure I can tell Damon the truth now"

"What? Now? How do you think he would take it?"

"Better. I saw you guys getting closer" she winked then she went to the living room, I followed her of course.

"Were you spying on me?"

"I did not spy. I was watching, closely" she shrugged and cursing about she her purse.

"Let me. Let me tell him" I pleaded.

"And when are you gonna tell him? When you got old?" she rolled her eyes.

I stayed quiet, knowing she could read me like a book.

"Look," she stopped at her search for her purse and looked me straight in the eyes, "Let me help you, Elena. it's the least I can do after everything I put you guys through"

"Fine, I guess you can tell him' I sighed.

"Good, now thank you for letting me stay here long enough than I planned to, I miss the city air though. Good luck and toodles! Love you, girl" she kissed my cheek and went out with her suitcases.

And now I think I needed to sit down.

* * *

I felt my head hammering when I heard someone banging at my door. I swear I was going to kill whoever bother me with my beauty sleep. I just slept for couple hours for Heaven's sake.

I could tell it was raining outside. The thunder make me wanted to curled up with my blankets in front of the fireplace. The boarding house fireplace, preferably. And with a certain blue eyed man cuddle me in.

I turned downstairs, clicking the light switch, didn't care about my PJ's were too short and exposed my skin too much. I opened the door to find him. Strange, I was just thinking about him.

"Is it true?" Damon grabbed my shoulders and shook it like a caveman.

"Damon, it hurt" I whimpered.

He let me go, "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

I caressed the skin he just grabbed, "Come on in"

I made space so he could some in and I closed the door. He was pacing back and forth in front of the living room. And that was when I could examine him. His eyes were red and his raven hair stuck up in all direction. And he smelled like alcohol. Typical Frustration Damon, I thought sadly.

He inhaled and exhaled a few breath before I could feel he was calm a little.

He turned to meet my eyes, "Is it true, Elena?"

"About what?" I whispered.

"Katherine, the woman I thought my girlfriend, came to me earlier and said that we broke up. And do you know what caused me a little heart attack? She said that you were theat I called proudly my girlfriend" he hissed.

I completely obvious that he would act this way after he found out. I thought he was going to be happy. At least didn't furious at me like this.

"I –"

"And she said that I forgot because of the non-amnesia thing. She told me you don't have a boyfriend named Damian, she even called me moron. Now tell me, Elena, why did you lie?" the venom in his voice scared me. He'd never talk to me this way.

"Because I was trying to protect you" I said quietly.

"Why? Does the Joker or Lex Luther come after me?"

"No"

"Did I asked you to protect me?"

"No" I answered with the same syllable one again.

"Then enlighten me why" he trapped my eyes in his. I could see betrayal, hurt, with a slight of... _rejoice?_

"I didn't want to burden you with things you don't even try to remember. When I came to the boarding house couple of weeks ago, you didn't even want to acknowledge about things you want to remember. You were always too cooped up with Katherine"

"So, it's my fault now? Don't you dare turn the table on me, Elena" he came closer and once again grabbed my shoulder, a bit gentle this time. "Or maybe that's the easiest way to say that you gave up on me?" he let out a humorless chuckle.

"No, I didn't blame you. I just," I sighed, "I wanted to protect you. And I want you to remember by yourself. But never think for a second that I gave up on you. I would never, I'll always keep my promises" I said firmly and strong with determination.

"That still don't answer my question of why would you protect me"

"_Because_," I emphasized, "Would you even believe me if I tell you the truth?"

And that had him. That had him good. He let his hands feel to his side, freeing me from his grip. He took a step backwards and looking down at the floor blankly.

"But I would have listened to you" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I did this," a tear rolled down my cheek and I didn't even realized it, "I kept us apart. I'm so sorry"

When he finally looked up at me, to see me like a train wreck in my PJ's, tears rolling down my face and my hair in a messy bun, I could see the Damon I knew and loved.

In a flash he stood right in front of me, took my hands in his strong grasp.

"I'm sorry too. If I hadn't went to the flowers shop I wouldn't get into an accident" he offered me a sad smile. I felt ugly with tears still streaming down my face but the look he gave me, it was like in his eyes, I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You went to the flowers shop?" my eyes widened, "You – you remember?"

"I do," he flashed me his boyish smile that I loved, "I remember everything. Turned out I just need to threw couple of my favorite booze into the fireplace and Stefan to hit my head with his fist to get me to remember again"

I sighed softly, sniffling, "You really remember?"

"Yeah, Stefan's fist getting stronger as he got older you know"

I sniffled again, wasn't prepare for this moment so I just stared at him.

"I remember, Elena," he convinced me,"I remember you told me you love Taylor Swift and how I infected you to orange juice. I remember you have two gay friends, Elijah and Klaus, back in Boston. I remember my first dinner with your family where you left me with your dad and brother, which kinda scared the hell out of me, watching the football. And the most importantly is that, I remember _us_. I bought you the leather jacket saying that my woman looked even sexier in it. I took your hand to lunches and dinners. And our official first date with Ric singing Kiss Me while we were dancing. I even remember the beef wellington" he chuckled at the end. But I could hear the hint of sadness.

I was pretty sure I look like someone who's been stung by a bee in the eyes, because my eyes wouldn't stop producing tears. I smiled happily with the taste of saltiness in my mouth and hug him tight like I would never let go of him. In fact, I would truly never let him walked out of my life again.

"You do remember again" I sniffled then let out a girly giggle. " I love you, love you, love you"

He let go of my embrace but still keeping me in the shelter of his arms, "I kind of fond of you too" he smirked.

"Wow, what a declaration of love. Just like I imagined" I rolled my eyes. I still couldn't hide the happiness in my supposed to be sarcastic tone though.

"I love you too, so much. Happy now?"

"So happy"

I tiptoed and touched his lips to mine. We kissed in a painfully slow pace but in a gentle way before Damon's tongue slipped my mouth and I happily let it slide. I tangled my hands into his dark hair and he kept me closer. He cupped my jaw as I roamed his toned chest with my hands.

He kissed me hungrily like he wouldn't need to eat or breath anything for the rest of his life. Like I was his life line, and if he let me go, he would disappear. This was the feeling I missed the most. This was _home_ and I couldn't believe I let go of my home for the past month. But the most surprising thing was how I could survive without my home. I guess I was tougher than I look.

When he finally let me go, for what it felt like an hour, he put his forehead against mine.

"This is our new beginning. Our fresh start" he whispered.

"I agree. Let's begin again from start"

"And I was the one who will protect you from now on, not the other way around" he raised his eyebrows.

"How about we protect each other?" I kissed his palms that still resting on my cheek.

"Let's talk about that later, right now, I need all of you" he kissed me passionately and this is what I called Heaven.

* * *

**_Aww, happy times..._**

**_I'll find another way to keep you guys coming back, read, and review this story though ;) so, this is not the end._**

**_I hope you don't mind me talking about Taylor Swift, she is a talented and an incredible woman, singer, and songwriter. I was waiting for the right time to put the Begin Again song in this story since the song was my inspiration. _**

**_Aaaaaand, what do you think about the DE 'I Love You' scene in the episode 10? Let's fangirling over that together since we have to wait at least couple of days for next episode._**

**_Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :)_**

**_Reviews are always appreciated._**


	21. Chapter 21 : Plans and Surprises

_**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school :(  
**_

_**Don't worry, this chapter is ALL Delena! I'm trying to making up for lost Delena time...  
**_

**_Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**That's when I saw the brightest pair of  
Deep blue eyes walking straight into my life  
And every night we talked till it became so clear  
And I could feel those dreams inside shifting gears  
Cause love brought me here**

**Lady Antebellum - Home Is Where Your Heart Is  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Plans and Surprises**

"_Cara_, wait!" Antonio called out my name and I immediately turned on my heels and he walked towards me with a baby blue medium square box, "You forgot your cake"

"My cake?"

"You made this, this is yours"he smiled as he handing it to me

I hesitantly took it from him, looking at the blue square and to him, "Is this your way to say that you don't want anyone else to eat my cake?"

"No, I'm offended, " he put his hands on his chest but then gave me a low chuckle, "You made that with love, so give it to the boyfriend of yours"

"You...know?" I blushed.

"I may be old but I keep posted on the latest gossip" he winked, "See you tomorrow, _signorina_" he left me to the kitchen.

I stared at his spot where he was standing and then exited by the back door. I carefully walked down to my car and opened the passenger seat to place my blueberry cheesecake.

Lately, my relationship with Damon had been... bonded, or blossomed, or something. And it was everything I want from us.

He completely remember every little details that he forgot temporarily. We went to the doctor the next day after he banged my door in the middle of the night and the doctor approved. He was totally healed.

He made up for every time that he lost with me. He bought me flowers, a single red rose everyday, I had twenty-three already by the way. He cooked me breakfasts and dinners. Sometimes, he came to the patisserie just for drinking his coffee and waiting for me to finish my shift. He was the Damon I knew. He came back, and I still couldn't believe how lucky I am.

I decided to go to the boarding house since I have a cake to delivered and well, I just missed Damon. My Damon.

"Hello?"

I called out when I entered the living room. Seemed too quiet.

"Damon? Stefan?"

I put my cake on the island in the kitchen then went upstairs. And that was when a beautiful pony-tailed brunette came with her reading glasses on her head and a mug of steamy coffee in her hands.

"Oh, hey, I didn't – who are you?"

"Uh, I should be the one asking that. I'm Elena" I walked closer to her.

"Oh, right, Stefan told me about his brother's girlfriend. I'm Jessica, Stefan's new secretary" she handed out her right hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica" I smiled.

"Likewise. We were working on a case. But Damon's not here though"

"O... kay. I'll go see Stefan" I quickly leaving her behind to find Stefan in the study. He was sitting uncomfortably in his arm chair with this giant book on the table. He was wearing his reading glasses and he was frowning. Nothing new.

"Stefan!" I called.

He looked up from his book, "Hey, Damon's not here"

"Yeah, that's what _Jessica_ told me" I teased, "You finally moved on, huh?"

"She's my secretary, Elena" he sighed.

"That can be change" Damon walked into the room and I suddenly couldn't find the air to breathe. He still had that effect on me, even after all this time. He casually walking towards us and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple, "Hey, sweetheart"

"Hey," I tiptoed to peck his lips softly, "I was looking for you. Where were you?"

"Out"

"Right" I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, it's good" he smirked. Stefan shook his head and continue doing his nerdy thing.

"Another surprise?" I sighed, "You know I hate surprises"

Damon led me out of the room and we met Jessica in the hallway.

"But you'll love this one. You don't want to let my hard work to be a waste, do you?" he sat on the kitchen stool as I opened the cake box.

"That tone of your voice won't have effect on me, you know that"

"Come on, one more surprise and I'm done with it. I can't help but thinking I still have debt to pay because of the non-amnesia thing"

I put the cake in the fridge then walked to him, I took his hands in mine, "Trust me, you owe me nothing"

"But still" he muttered.

I forced him to look at me, "It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault. Come to think of it, I think it was mine. If I'd said no to Katherine, this whole drama thing wouldn't happened. Who knows, maybe right now we could be in a penthouse in Paris or walking hand in hand at the beach in Hawaii" I let out a humorless chuckle.

"Hey, let's not blame you on this one. It was my fault"

"You can't put all the blames in you, part of it mine. Just," I caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes, "Let's not talk about it ever again. It's fate. It brought us together now anyway"

He sighed and cup my hand on his cheek, "You're right, let's just go to bed. I need you to wake early for tomorrow"

I whined, "In weekend, I am not a morning person"

"Trust me, you'll love it" he kissed the top of my head and took me to his bedroom.

* * *

"Are we there yet? I've been asking five times and I'll punch you in the face if you keep this silence treatment" I threatened as I fold my arms on my chest and looking at Damon with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Patience is virtue, my dear"

"It's been hours, Damon. I'm not even sure we're still in Mystic Falls"

"We are still in Mystic Falls," he sped off the car a little and I could see we passed the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign, "And now we're officially out of Mystic Falls"

"Where are we going?"

"Georgia"

"Georgia? Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" he popped the 'p'.

"So, we're close?"

"We are"

"Great, my butt feel flat " I muttered.

"You're ass will be looking as perfect as the first time I saw it" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and looking at the not too crowded road.

Damon dragged me out of my bed at 7.15 a.m in this fine Saturday morning. If he wasn't my boyfriend and the guy that I loved with all of my heart, I'd be yelling and kicking him right now. My bed and I were true soul mate when it comes to the weekend.

"Damon?"

"Hmmm?" he kept his eyes on the road.

"I wanna pee" I said quietly.

"We've been stopping in three different gas station that have a clean bathroom in the last two hours"

"Clean? You called that filthy bathroom full of cockroaches as clean bathroom?" I pouted.

"At least they supplied the hand sanitizer"

I looked outside the window, knowing fully that if I pretended to be upset he'll be stop at the next gas station we found.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop when we find another one" he sighed in defeat.

I grinned and I'm sure he was smirking again by now.

Damon pulled over when he saw another gas station and I kissed his cheek lightly before I got out of the car.

I entered one of the ladies bathroom and did whatever they called as nature calling. After that, I reapplied my make-up and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I got out of the bathroom and found Damon still sitting on the passenger seat.

"...Thanks, Bob" he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"A friend of mine. All done?"

"And ready to go" I smiled to him and he turned on the car.

We spent another half hour on the road, just chatting and sometimes singing along with the song.

"So shine briiiiiiight toniiiight, you and I...! We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!" I sang along with Rihanna when I hear Damon's laughter filled the car. His genuine laugh that he rarely show to anyone else was the most sincere and cutest thing that I loved about him.

"You'll fail if you get into the American Idol" Damon laughed.

"Then I'll try The Voice or X-Factor. I'm sure Simon Cowell would love me" I smirked.

"Yeah, he'll love to_ kill_ you" he said between laughter.

"Well, I have you to protect me, right?"

"Sure you do, big badass Damon Salvatore at your service twenty four seven, m'lady" he looked at me and winked.

I laughed with him when Diamonds turned into Ne-Yo's Let Me Love You, and it's Damon's turn to show me his singing skill.

"Girl let me love you, and I will love you! Until you learn to love yourself" he sang loudly. Who would've thought he had such a wonderful voice? If he get into American Idol instead of me, I was sure he'll be going to Hollywood.

"Wow, I didn't know you can sing" I amused.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" he said.

"And there's a lot that I don't know but I love it anyway" I sighed softly, I thought he didn't listen, but then I was wrong, he'd listen to me even when I thought he couldn't.

"And I love you too"

* * *

Damon pulled over to one of the house that looked like it's been under renovation. It was in the renovating mode but when it's all done I believed the house would look perfect.

It was two stories house, the oak front door was big remind me with the front door at the boarding house. The workers still working on the windows though, and they were installing the big white stairs when Damon led me in. The inside was more wonderful, even though the house still looked like mess but I wouldn't mind living here. The mint green for the living room made me feel fresh and welcomed. _Whose house it is anyway?_

"Do you think it's okay if we come in?" I asked. Damon held my hands as he walking toward one of the workers.

"Of course it's okay. Elena, meet Bob. Bob, my woman here, Elena"

He introduced me to a potbellied man at least in his late forties. He was wearing a warm smile and his green eyes made me comfortable already.

"Hey, Bob, nice to meet you" I shook his hand.

"Same here, Miss Elena" he smiled.

"So, how's it going?" Damon asked.

"My workers installing the stairs as you can see. And the other working on the windows. Some of my trustee workers are working on the master bedroom" he said.

Bob led us to the soon to be kitchen as it looked like, "The kitchen is almost finished, we just have to put the dining table and the counters here" he pointed to the corner.

"Can you make a dog house, maybe? I'm planning to buy one" Damon said and Bob immediately write that on his note book.

Okay this was absolutely got me confused. And that led to another question: Is this Damon's house?

"And I want it big, someone here loves Akita after watching Hachiko. She wants to have a couple of them" he smirked then looked at me. Bob continued writing.

_Did he referring to me?_

"What does that mean?" I finally asked, couldn't help but feeling too curious.

"What does what mean?"

"Whose house is this?"

"You think?" he grinned.

"Seriously? You're gonna make all of my questions into another questions?" I rolled my eyes.

"If I have to, yeah"

"Come on, Damon"

Instead of answered he led me to the open space. The backyard.

The backyard was big, they were finishing the white picket fence and some of the girls workers were... gardening? They were watering the flowers, and planting a tree and sunflowers near the big apple tree.

Damon stopped at the middle of the backyard and took both of my hands in his.

"It's mine" he said softly.

"Yours? This giant beautiful house is yours? When did you buy it?" I widened my eyes. I gaped like a fish.

"Yes, Elena, it's mine. A month ago, before I remember it all. I couldn't help but feeling that I had to buy a house for someone. At first I thought for Kat but now I know"

"What for? You have the boarding house"

"I'm planning to give it to Stefan. Someday he'll married, though I'm sure he's gonna have a hard time looking for a wife to balance with his brooding traits and hair gel, but I want that boarding house for him. I wanna have my own house with my wife in it and hopefully, my kids too. I wanna have a dog, _your_ dog, so my kids can play with them in this big backyard" he said softly with his blue eyes lost in thoughts.

_Oh My God, is he going to... ask me to marry him?!_

"Damon, are you –"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Elena," he smirked, "Yet. But I will, one day. And when that day has come, I really hope you can say yes and we can have all of this. Building our own family, together. Forever"

I didn't realized my tears were falling when Damon wiped it with his thumb.

And I didn't have to think about it.

"Of course I'll say yes"

* * *

"So, now where are we going?"

"We are going to camping"

After we spent another two hours watching the workers fixing and installing, we told Bob that we're ready to go, Damon would be back to check again next week.

"Camping?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Elena, we need an outdoor activity. I remembered you said you loved camping"

"Yeah, that was ten years ago before the huge bee stung my arms" I murmured.

"Well, maybe this one will change your mind" he smiled.

"Why are you so happy about it?"

"They say we get to see the real person that their hiding in outdoors"

"Oh, I get it now. You wanna know if you don't make the wrong choice by marry me later, huh?" I said jokingly. It was supposed to be a joke, but come to think about it, I felt slightly sad.

"Yes, now you said it, I take back my words," he said deadpanned, "Don't joke about it"

"I'm sorry" I said, touching his arms and I could feel he got relaxed.

We spent the time on the road just talking, drinking, and Damon told me about his deepest secret.

"I'm afraid of small space and the dark"

I almost spilled my ice tea, then bit my upper lip.

I swallowed, "You what?"

"My mom died when the thunderstorm happen and the power's out. Since then I hate the darkness"

I nodded, understand completely his reason. But I couldn't help but to tease him.

"Badass Damon Salvatore finally open up about his phobia? Alert the media!" I laughed.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want. I'll find something embarrassing about you" he promised as he smirked.

"I'd love to see you try," I said as I leaned back to his leather seat, "So, what about small space?"

He lost in his thought for awhile, "I don't know. I guess I just like big space"

"Understandable. That was why you love Kat before? Did you know that the first word from her about my house is 'incapacious'"

"Really? She said that?" he turned to see me.

I nodded, "Damon, can we stop to buy foods for camping?"

"I got that cover" he pointed his head to the back seat and I saw that he really prepared for this camping.

There were a box of marshmallows and hot chocolate. Paperbags of can foods, saucepan, spatula, plates, glass, spoons and forks.

"Wow, you really thought of everything, didn't you?" I looked to the raven-haired man just to see his proud smirk and I smile back.

I looked to the long road ahead of us then Damon said,"Welcome to the wild side of Stone Mountain"

* * *

_**Here you go! :)**_

_**Next chapter is full of outdoor adventure! I couldn't help but writing about the road trip bonding, even though it's not as good as in the TV, I'm sorry for that.**_

_**So, thank you for your nice reviews :) You guys are the best!**_

_**I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and everything, I'm working on it. Oh, and wish me a bunch of luck for my national exams, would you? ;)**_

_**Don't forget to hit the review button. And see you next chapter!**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated**_

_**P.S: I'll update The Lucky One next week, I'm in the major writer block. Maybe you can help me by giving me some of your ideas? You can leave your thoughts in review or PM :D**_


	22. Chapter 22: Mine

**HELLO! I'm so sorry for the wait. Fortunately I have time to write and update this chapter for you guys :)**

**I want to thank my friend, Fira, for the idea. Yeah, I have a friend who have a same name as me.**

**One thing before proceed, JEREMY IS DEAD! Can you believe that? He was my third favorite character and now he's just gone...**

**And then, on to our next part... Enjoy!**

* * *

**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger **  
** But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer **

** I wanna grow old with you **  
** I wanna die lying in your arms **  
** I wanna grow old with you **  
** I wanna be looking in your eyes **  
** I wanna be there for you **  
** Sharing everything you do **  
** I wanna grow old with you**

**Westlife - I Want To Grow Old With You**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Mine**

"You've brought the wrong person for this, Damon. And equipment too" I whined as I followed him through the woods with his fishing tackles over his shoulder and a jar full of dead fish as a bait.

"I told you not to wear those black wedges" he singsonged.

"You said camping, bonfire, cuddles, and marshmallows were in my head. You should've told me we were going fishing. And you should've brought my dad instead"

"What, cuddles with your dad?" I could sense his smirk.

"Fucking funny, Damon" I rolled my eyes. "When will we get there?"

"Language, sweetheart," he laughed, "About a mile from here, the faster we walk the faster we can enjoy your kind of camping"

I huffed then stop for a drink. I took out my tumbler, and greedily drink it and Damon was waiting for me as he eyed me ridiculously.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're such a cave woman" he pointed at my tumbler.

"Nu uh, I'd prefer the term a-girlfriend-in-exhaust-because-her-boyfriend-is-an-ass"

"At least I have a nice ass"

"Yeah, no kidding" I got up then started to walking.

Damon grabbed my wrist then pulled me in a tender kiss. After he let me go, he kept me secure in his shelter and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry I exhaust you. I just want you to know things I like. Besides sex" he grinned.

I sighed then looked up to him, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bitching around. And I know you're tired too. Come on, let me help you bring those dead fish"

I grabbed the jar from his hands, "No, let me"

I shrugged then linked my arms with his, "Let's go. I can't wait to show you my kind of camping"

* * *

"If I'd known fishing would be this easy I would say yes to my dad all those years ago" I grinned happily with three trouts and a salmon in my hand. I flashed at Damon, pouting his cute kissable lips with his one trout in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me while you can" he pouted as we getting closer to our camping site.

"Not my fault if your baits were sucks" I mocked.

He rolled his perfectly blue eyes and suddenly grabbed me by the waist and I dropped my fish. His lips crashed onto mine and in no time we were in the middle of a passionate make out. My hands roamed over his toned chest and his hands were angled my face so he could get a better access.

"That's for mocking me" he panted as he put his forehead on mine.

"Then I'm planning to mocking you all weekend" I smirked.

He grinned and kissed me once more before he let me go and we stepped into our camping ground.

There was a big black and grey tent, where almost five people could sleep in. Damon's black minivan was parked next to the tent. Piles of fire woods and a lighters next to it and I felt like we've stepped into a real camping ground.

"Damon, why are we the only one here?"

"I might reserved the place just for the two of us" he said as he took out the marshmallows.

"Okay, understandable. What about the tent? Magically appeared?" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just say I have enough money to hire some poeple"

"Brag" I muttered, "Only the two of us, right? Then why does the tent could fit five people in it?"

"Have you met you? You sleep like a baby" he shook his head.

He put a box of marshmallows and hot coco on the ground near the firewood while I was standing there like an idiot.

"What are you waiting for? Help me with those fire woods"

"Couldn't you ask someone to light up the fire?" I whined as I kneeled on the ground next to him.

"Come on, don't be such a whiner, it'll be fun" he smiled _my_ smile.

I couldn't help but turn my lips upward because of the rare sight and helping him with the fire woods.

It felt like hours when we finally got the fire woods to lit up. I looked at my watch on my wrist. 7.20 p.m.

"I'll grill the fish okay? You just sit there and relax" he said without looked up to me. I nodded and sat on the log.

An hour later Damon finished grilled our dinner and I took a bite. It was delicious, I'd never thought a dinner in the woods would be the best dinner I've ever had.

"Thanks for the fish, it was yummy" I smiled at Damon next to me. I linked my arms with his and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his warmth rushing into me. _Wonderful._

"I wanna show you something" he said after a moment of peace.

"What is it?" I looked up to him.

He got up and took out a big square white cloth from his backpack. He walked to the big trees in front of me and entwined the tip of the cloth around the trees.

"What are you doing?" I asked, puzzled.

"This is my last surprise, remember? I promise I wouldn't feel guilty after this"

I nodded slowly and I saw him issued his Sony HDR-PJ10.

"Remember when I asked you to record yourself when I was away? So I could never miss a single thing you've done while we were apart," I nodded once again, "Well I recorded myself too so you couldn't miss a thing I've done. And I edited it, with all of our videos, from the first time you came to me crying, I got it from the security camera by the way, and to the time we kinda meet again in your patisserie"

My jaw dropped. _He'd done that?_

"How?" I asked.

"It's the perks of being Damon Salvatore. Multitasking" he smirked smugly.

He worked on his camera and put it in front of the white cloth.

"Ready to watch _us_?"

"More that you can imagine" I put my hand on his and squeezed it softly.

* * *

The projector started with a 'Damon Salvatore's Production Proudly Present' and the screen, well the white cloth, turn into a 'DS and EG : Our Memories'. The screen turned into the video where I came to him crying .

I remembered that scene, how could I forget? If it wasn't for the jealousy I had for Stefan then I wouldn't met his brother.

"_Miss, you alright?" a velvety voice came out from his mouth._

"_Let's try it again, are you okay?" his voice became more concerned._

"_I'm fine" I chocked._

"_Fine women would not stand here with her red puffy eyes. She would join her girlfriends with liquors instead" his lips pulled up into a smudgy smirk._

"_It's just..., what I do does not concern you" I walked away past him._

Next scene was when Damon took care of Katherine in New York. I didn't even remember I recorded that before.

"_Well, here I am, alone in my empty house without you as my punching bag. So, if you ever see this Damon, I tell you this, I hate to be left alone. And it pain me to say this, especially you are the one who left me alone. Let's just say I can't live without my own personal chest to bump into," I smirked, "Oh, and I lost the bet. This is the first time I've ever lost a bet. You must be smirking if you see this, and I believe it'll increase your wonderful ego" I said sarcastically._

The screen turned to black before Damon re-appeared holding a camera that showing his handsome face.

"_Yeah, right now, I'd rather to hear your chirpy and annoying voice than to taking care of this bestfriend of yours. I swear I wouldn't fall for her in the first place if I'd known she'll be whining and complaining every single minute," he said with a fake-horrified tone, "Anyway, I'm sure you missed me because I miss you too. I miss having your legs on my lap, I miss your smile, even if it a sarcastic one," he grinned, "I even miss the smell of your vanilla shampoo. Weird, huh?"_

The screen turned to black again before my face full of joy came to the screen. I wore my leather jacket and I knew that was the day Damon bought me the jacket.

"_You bought me a freaking leather jacket!" I screamed happily to the screen, "Not that I don't have leather jacket before. Your words made this jacket different. You said I look sexier but not in a bitchy way. You said I look prettier, smarter, and cooler in this. Well, I totally agree, because there is no way you can call me Elena Gilbert if I'm not sexy, smart and pretty. So, thank you, Damon, I love you so much" I was blowing kiss for the camera before the next scene appeared._

"_So, Elena Gilbert, thank you for tonight. No complaining about the whole date thing. I'm glad you loved the food, the atmosphere of the caf__é__, I even thankful that you liked Ric's voice when he's singing. I love you, baby" he smiled into the camera before wink that amazing blue eyes._

The last scene blew me away. I remembered when I record that. The night after I helped Stefan searching for Damon in the woods. My face appeared on the screen. My swollen red eyes, my messy bun, even the way I dressed made me want to slap myself to look that ugly. I looked over to Damon but I couldn't find anything but adoration and love form his eyes.

"_Where are you, Damon? I miss you, I need you. Like, right now. I need you to just standing here holding me tight and never let me go. I wouldn't survive this without you, Damon. I just want you here. Please, I need you. I love you. God, I love you so much" I sobbed hard into the scene, "Please, I need you" I whispered before turn off the camcorder._

The screen turned into baby blue with a 'Elena and Damon, Forever". Then the screen turned to black indicating that it's over.

We fell into silence even after Damon put the camcorder and the white cloth into his backpack.

"How did you do that?" I asked breathlessly. I looked into his eyes as he took my hands in his.

"Magic" he said.

"No, seriously Damon. I put that recorder camera in a safe place"

"I can read you like a book, remember?" he winked.

I let out a soft sigh, "Thank you, that was the best surprise I ever got" I brought his hands to my lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Come on, you tired and we have such a long day ahead of us tomorrow" he led me in to the tent and we lie back comfortably.

I immediately searched for my spot and he knew what I meant. He pulled me closer and hold my waist as I snuggled into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up to him, "I love you, hold me tonight, okay?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "Love you too, baby"

* * *

_"He's not here, Elena. he's gone" Stefan said as his tears rolling down his face._

" _What?" I asked more to myself than to him._

"_Damon never made it out. The car jumped over the bridge and he couldn't get out. I'm so sorry"_

_I felt there's something in my chest that made me very hard to breathe. I tried to inhaled but the only thing that came out was a heart scrunching sobs. I couldn't feel my knees, and the next thing I knew Caroline's arms holding me tight as I broke down in tears. Stefan kicked everything in front of him and Katherine tried her hardest to stop him from kicking the old trees near the bridge that could break his toes._

_I kept screaming Damon's name over and over again hoping he would hear me and tell me that he's okay. That everything going to be alright even just for one minute. That Damon never got himself in the accident. That I'd never said yes to Katherine._

"_Damon! You're not... Damon, please, you promised me. Damon! Come back please" I screamed my heart out, "You're not dead" I whispered before I fell into the darkness._

* * *

I awoke with a jolt. My breathing gotten heavy within minutes before I realized it was just a dream. _Thank God_. I let out a sigh.

I felt Damon's hand wrapped protectively around my waist and his messy dark hair covered his forehead. I snuggled deeper, not ready to let go yet. Not ready to know that what if it was just a dream too. I inhaled his unique smell. Smell of masculine cologne, woods, and Damon. I looked up to him and smiling. I just couldn't believe how lucky I am right now.

To be here with him, to be close to him, to be held by Damon felt amazing. Not that I turned into this creepy cheesy teenage girl but I couldn't help but feel giddy and my heart bursting when I'm around him.

He showed me how much he loved me yesterday. How much he wanted me in his future. To build a family with me. And now I decided that it's the right time to do the same. I didn't want to wait, _we've_ waited long enough. And if that dream somehow, someday came true, at least I know that I have built a family with the man that I love with all of my heart. So, it's the right time to show him that I wanted him so badly to be in my future. As in forever be with me.

I lazily took his arms and pushed him to let go of my waist. His forehead formed a slight frown. Deep down I didn't want to leave his warm embrace, but I had to if I want it to be done when he wakes up. I sat up and just look at his pretty and calm face before I bent down and kissed his forehead, "Be right back"

I literally had to dragged myself out of the tent. I went to the minivan and quietly grab my pocket knife and my blue handkerchief.

I went not too far away from the lake to found a small twigs. I picked three of the longest twigs around and I sat back to the log from last night. I peeked the tent once again to see sleeping Damon, still with the frown on his forehead.

I picked up the twig from the ground and I cut in half. I was smoothing the half twig with my pocket knife so that it can be like toothpick when I saw Damon was moving from the corner of my eyes. I quickly hid those evidences before I took a deep breath.

I peeked again to see Damon's relax back facing me. I let out a satisfied sigh before I unhide the twigs and my pocket knife.

After that, I twirled the now slender and flexible twig into round. I spent minutes until I tried to wear it and it fit. I almost screamed in joy then I remember that this was supposed to be a surprise for Damon.

After I finished clean up all the evidences, I make two cups of coffee and waited for Damon to wake up.

I was lost in thoughts in the edge of the lake when I felt Damon's nose nuzzled my neck and his arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes to just capture this moment into my head.

"Morning, it was cold without you in there" he purred.

"Really? Cheesy, Damon?" I giggled.

I felt Damon shrugged his shoulder before kissing mine in a soft kiss. I turned around and put my lips on his before I say, "Morning to you too, "

"You know that I thought some big grizzly bears mountain ate you as their breakfast" he grinned lazily, keeping me close to his chest.

"Hmmm... then what? You as their lunch?"

"Then we could be together forever inside of their digestive systems" he winked sexily.

I shook my head, smiling and pressed it onto his toned chest, "I love you"

He let me go to look straight into his eyes. The thing is, his blue eyes filled with fear and betrayal.

"Where is this coming from?" he frowned.

"Where is what coming from?" I asked back.

"This 'I love you' thing. Are you trying to break up with me?" his voice cracked in the end. He let his arms go and he took a step back, I still could see his blue eyes filled with dread.

"What? No, of course not" I kept my voice calm before I took a step forward and cup his cheeks, "I know you're afraid and maybe you still have a hard time in believing me again after all the things we've been through, but trust me that when I say I love you, I mean it and I just want to let you know that. I don't want you to forget that, ever. I say it because I mean it. And I mean it because it's true" I poured my heart to him softly.

He stared at me with those mesmerizing yet still uncertain blue eyes. I sighed and brought down his face so I could kiss his forehead, "I love you, Damon. And I want you to trust me that I will never let you go or hurt you again. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. The best thing that's ever been mine"

"I do trust you, 'Lena" he smiled _my_ smile and leaned into my touch. "And I love you too, so much"

"Let me do this, Damon. I _want_ to do this" I said passionately.

"Do what?" he asked, puzzled.

Before he could blink, I got on my knees and took out the twig ring that I made earlier. I looked to his eyes. His eyes and his face held everything . Love, adoration, devotion amazement, surprise, and 'what the hell is going on?' expression.

"Elena... I – what?" he startled.

"You asked me if someday you're gonna ask me to marry you yesterday and I said yes. And now I wanna ask you the same," his jaw still dropped, his hair was stuck up in all direction, he still dressed in his pajama but in my eyes he still the most gorgeous guy that ever walked in earth, "Damon Salvatore, will you marry me? Be mine forever?"

He looked at me with those dozed off eyes as if his body was here with me but his mind was everywhere. He opened his mouth to talk then he closed it again.

"A woman in 2013 can't propose to the guy she loves?" I teased, trying to ease the tension.

It took him a moment to answer, "I... I don't know what to say"

"Just say yes or no" I said softly.

He cleared his throat before he took both of my hands in his and I got up. He smiled his boyish smile, "Yes, Elena Gilbert, I will be happy to marry you"

I widened my eyes and I could feel his hands on my hands trying to wear the ring. I shook off my head then I put the ring in his ring finger on his left hand. And he did the same to me.

If a year ago someone was laughing because she said someday Elena Gilbert wouldn't be happy because acting this cheesy romantic I'd be laughing so damn hard in front of them and yelling 'Go to hell, bitches!'

"I'm sorry about the rings" I said sheepishly.

He gathered me and squeezed me tight making me hard to breathe. But I really didn't mind, I could die happy now.

"Don't worry about it. Best ring ever" he kissed my temple.

"And it's free" I laughed.

"And it's free" he repeated before he buried his face in the jungle of my chocolate locks.

* * *

**_And, here it is..._**

**_I hope you enjoy it even with some typos and wrong grammar ;)_**

**_Don't forget to drop a review, I want to know you all think about this. And also, I may cut the story short since I haven't had much time to write ._. See you next chapter!_**

**_Reviews are always appreciated._**


	23. Chapter 23: Fearless

**And I don't know how it gets better than this**  
** You take my hand and drag me head first**  
** Fearless**  
** And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**  
** Fearless**

**Fearless - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Fearless**

Rain was pouring down right after my shift is over. I didn't brought my car since I felt weird about the front tires, Damon said he'll check on it though.

My co-workers, including Bonnie, were all gone home. Antonio asked me earlier if I wanted a lift but I said I could wait here waiting for the rain to stop. I texted my mom so she wouldn't freak out.

It's 8 p.m and I promised my parents I would go dinner with them at their house. Damon would go too. Yesterday we were looking for the engagement ring, I said it's fine but Damon insisted that we had to look for the real ring.

So, yeah, he wouldn't be Damon Salvatore if he didn't buy me a really big rock. A diamond. Every girls best friend. It was a simple heart shaped diamond that hugged my ring finger perfectly, just like I wanted. And of course, he bought me the expensive one. I didn't mind though, sometimes a girl needed to be pampered, right?

My phone buzzed, indicate that someone call me. Damon Salvatore Calling...

"_Hello, fianc__é__e"_ he singsonged.

I couldn't help but giggle at my new nick name, "Hello to you too"

"_So, I'm at your parent's, where are you?"_

"At the patisserie, I'm stuck" I informed.

"_I can go there,"_ he said_, "Be there in ten"_

"But..." the line disconnected.

I huffed then sat on one of the arm chair in the employee lounge. He could be so sweet then a very stubborn man the next second.

I waited for Damon as I play Angry Birds with my iPhone. I was on the fifth level when someone tapped my shoulder and I was ready to throw my phone at them.

"Geez, relax 'Lena, it's me" a familiar voice came to my ears as I turn back to see my beautiful fiancée.

"Oh, God you scared me! I thought you were someone else" I rested my left hand on my heart as if it's going to fall.

"Were you waiting for someone else? How naughty, Gilbert" he teased.

"Yep, I was waiting for my hero here to pick me up" I smiled then kissed his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked.

"Salvatore means savior slash hero" he smirked before he took me in to his embrace then kissed me full in the lips like there was no tomorrow.

"Let's go" he said, I was panting from the make-out session earlier so I just nodded.

He took my hand as we go out in the pouring rain, I didn't forget to locked the front door.

"Where is your car?" I asked loudly, trying to beat the sound of pouring rain.

"I didn't bring my car, we walk" he winked as he pointed to the dark blue umbrella.

"What? These heels were not made for walking in the rain, Salvatore!"

"Live a little, Elena. I'll buy you a new one"

Before I could respond he dragged me away from the store so we both under the umbrella he brought earlier.

And that moment I felt different. I felt something inside, like I was a child again. It was cold yet inside I feel so warm when I saw Damon smiling at me with pouring rain as the background.

"You're right, I wanna live a little" I stepped away from the umbrella and I could feel the rain on my face. I felt the rain in my forehead, my mouth even my ears.

I was twirling around, dancing in the middle of a pouring rain with Damon, now dancing beside me, like nothing could stop us.

* * *

"I told you to stop acting like a little girl, Elena! You were the one who wanted us to treat you like a woman yet you still couldn't help but dancing in the middle of a pouring rain with that ridiculously hot fiancée of yours" My mom yelled as I stepped into the patisserie with my scarf around my neck and double sweaters. My nose was red and my eyes started produce tears when I sneezed.

I told my parents about my engagement with Damon the night of the dinner yesterday. He told Stefan and he said he couldn't be more happier for us. Caroline and Katherine were literally jumping up and down Caroline's apartment when I told them via Skype. While Bonnie and my brother, they hummed wedding march as we gathered around with silly grin on our faces.

"Mom! That's the guy I'm gonna marry you're talking about" I retorted with my voice sounded like someone pinching the bridge of my nose.

"So? I was just stating the truth" she brought me her sweater for me to wear.

"Mom," I whined, "Enough with the sweaters"

My mom suddenly stopped, "You need to go home, get some rest and get back to work when you feel better"

"No, I'm fine" I insisted.

"Elena, go home. I'll call Damon" she reached for her phone to call my dearest fiancée.

"No, mom, he's sick too," I lied, "I'll go home but don't call him. I don't wanna worry him" I got up then kissed her cheek. I grabbed my car keys from the table.

"Fine, I'll be stop by to drop some soup for you then"

I was showing her my gratitude for being the best mom a girl could ask for when Damon texted me, _"Where are you?"_

"Okay, I'll see you later, mom. Love you"

* * *

I walked out the door, open my car, and immediately press my butt to the driver's seat. I set the heater before I made a U-turn and turn on the radio.

When I got to my home, I saw Damon's brand new black Audi that he just bought two days ago. _Is he here? _I remembered giving him my spare key.

I opened my door to smell something delicious from my kitchen, "Damon?"

"Kitchen!" he answered and as usual, I got butterflies flying in my stomach. I didn't know when will that stop. Actually, I'd never want it to stop.

I walked to my kitchen to find Damon with my red 'Kiss The Cook' apron and spatula on his right hand, "Hey" I couldn't help but giggled.

"Is there something amusing you, Ms. Gilbert?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I read about a guy wearing 'Kiss The Cook' apron in some novel, I thought it was lame but then I see you... I think it's sexy" I walked up to him, bent down to smell his macaroni schotel "Smells amazing!" my mouth watered.

"Everything Damon Salvatore does is amazing" he smirked, "You forgot something"

"What is it?" I asked, mesmerized by his bright blue eyes under my kitchen lights.

He moved forward to grab me by the waist and put his lips gently yet passionately on mine. He explored me like he'd never done this before. I ran my hands to his raven hair and moaned, _how lucky am I to get this great kisser all to myself?_

"That is how you say hello to your fiancée" he smiled then kissed my forehead before he continued cooking.

I kept my smile as I sitting on one of my dining chair just looking at Damon Salvatore doing his thing. I didn't mind, it was pretty sexy scene.

"I thought you were sick" he said with his back still facing me.

"Oh God, I've infected you, haven't I?" I stood up, frowning, "I'm sorry you shouldn't have kissed me"

"Relax, 'Lena. I'm fine" he turned around to give me his trademark smirk.

"I'll be fine tomorrow when I finds out that you're okay" I sighed, sitting on my chair.

"Speaking of tomorrow..." he trailed off.

He turned around again to facing me, he looked at me with his serious look and I knew that he wasn't planning on being funny, "My aunt, Rosalinda, will be here tomorrow"

I almost burst out laughing, I thought he was going to break up with me or something, "So? Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to let you know. And I just want you to prepare"

"For what?"

"She's... different. She would judge people right away and it's hard to change her mind. She's very stubborn, and she thinks she's better than anyone. Kinda like Cruella De Vil in real life" he informed hesitantly.

When I was about to answer, I felt my nose itchy, then I sneezed, "I'm sorry" then I sneezed again. Oh God, this is so embarassing.

"Bless you" he smiled, kissing my forehead, "I shouldn't have let you playing in the middle of the rain" he gave me a sad smile.

"It's okay, it was fun" I smiled, don't want him to feel bad.

"Well, I'll take care of you then. Sit here, relax, I'll run you a warm bath"

Before I could protest he flashed upstairs to my bathroom and I sighed, he could be too sweet and stubborn at the same time.

I looked to the macaroni and I stir it well, "Your bath is ready" I turned around to see smiling Damon. I was so grateful I had a very thoughtful fiancée.

I kissed his cheek before I mouthed 'thank you' and I walk upstairs.

"Dinner will be served in fifteen, honey!" he yelled and I laughed. How my life turned into one of this family TV drama? I thought happily.

* * *

After my long relaxing warm bath, I chose my old PJ's and I tied my hair into a high ponytail. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Damon sitting on a chair and his macaroni schotel filled the table. Yummy!

He got up as soon as he see me, "For you m'lady, thanks to your mother who dropped off this chicken soup earlier, this could be a three course meal" he smiled as he pulled out my chair and I kissed his cheek.

"So, tell me more about your aunt" I said as he fill my bowl with my mom's chicken soup then my plate with his macaroni schotel.

"Well, as I said before, Cruella De Vil. When I was a little, she was super nice to everyone. Then his husband died, and she suddenly changed, it's like she had a new perspective of life. Stefan called her yesterday to inform that we're engaged and she wanted to see you" he took a spoon of the soup.

"Do you think she'll hate me?" I asked quietly, before I sneeze again.

He chuckled to see my red nose, "I think she'll love you"

"But what if she doesn't?" I asked, thousand thoughts running around in my head of the possibilities.

"Then I don't care, I'm an adult and I know what I want" he said softly.

"But I don't wanna ruin your relationship with your aunt" I said, looking down at my untouched soup.

"Elena, eat," he ordered and I took a spoon full of the light yellow liquid and swallowed,"Don't over thinking it, it'll be fine. Who wouldn't love you?" he smiled, squeeze my hand to assured me.

I relaxed a little, "Okay, then"

We ate in silence, and when he finished, he opened my fridge to grab a batch of Ben and Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake.

"Ice cream for me and hot coco for you, after that drink your medicine, Missy" he said, smiling at me. the thought about his aunt hating me immediately vanished.

"No fair" I pouted.

"Come on, pouty, I bought your favorite movie"

"The Notebook?" I asked, hopeful.

"Guess again" he said as he leading me into my living room. He put his ice cream and my hot coco on the table while I sat down on my couch with a blanket wrapped around me.

"Titanic?"

"Why does chick loves chick flick?" he shook his head, I laughed, "I bought Breaking Dawn Part II! Yay!" he fake-squealed, " Where's your Yay squeal?" he asked when I stared at him deadpanned.

"Before I squeal my Yay squeal, answer this. Why did you buy that?"

"Because I've said no when you asked me if we could watch _BD part I_ and I kinda feel bad so... yeah" he smiled shyly. Oh So Cute!

He put the DVD into my DVD player, "Come here you" I tapped the spot next to me.

He sat on it and pulled himself in under the cover, I put my foot on his lap and my head on his shoulder. I hugged his abdomen, inhaling his scent. His hands instinctively wrapped around my shoulder protectively and kissed my hair.

"Thank you" I said, looking straight into his blue eyes.

He just nodded and smiled, knowing that I said thank you not just for this. I said thank you for everything. For coming into my life in my darkest times, for rescuing me, for saving me, but most importantly, I thanked him because he loved me for me. With all my flaws and all.

* * *

"So, Damon's aunt coming to town, huh? Have you prepare the outfit for the occasion?" Caroline asked as she grab her potato chips.

We were Skyping and I didn't know from where but she knew. I was getting better, no more red nose, so I guess my mom's soup and Damon's macaroni schotel worked really fast.

"No, should I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you should! God, 'Lena if I were there I'd dragged to from shop to shop until you can't feel that little feet of yours" she shook her head dramatically.

I chuckled, "I think I'll be fine, I have some appropriate dress"

"Let me see" she demanded.

"Now?"

"No, next year, of course now" she sighed.

I went to my closet, grab my three best dresses to show to Caroline. I took my two heels and purse.

I showed my white chrocheted lace that fell right above my knees. Caroline narrowed her eyes, examining the dress, "I wanna see the back" I turned the dress around.

"Next choice" she ordered with a smile, "You know, I think your fashion style is getting better than the last time I saw your closet"

I picked my black dress with white belt, "No no, you wanna show her that you are sweet, pure and fun. So, no black please"

I sighed before i out down the dress, "What about this?"

I showed her my Jones New York's metallic sleeveless lace dress combines ladylike elegance with a universally flattering silhouette, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"That! That is the one! That will blow anyone that sees you" her eyes lit up and the silly grin on her face made her look more beautiful.

"You think so? It's not too appealing?"

"Elena," she sighed, putting her hands on her forehead, "Now who works for someone who is a hellcat in fashion bussiness?"

"You are" I muttered.

"Therefore, you have to trust me. Besides, you can't hide those long legs from anyone to see" she smiled, "Okay now show me the shoes and accessories"

I took my jewelry box from my drawers and I grabbed three boxes of high heels.

"Wait, put away the rest of the shoe boxes and bring me that Badgley Mischka's"

I frowned lightly before I opened the shoe box and I showed her my Badgley Mischka's Goodie vanilla color platform pumps feature the most beautiful rhinestone detail at the toe, "That will beautifully goes with that dress!" She literally squealed and jumped up and down her apartment. I laughed so hard to see that no matter how long she had lived in New York, Caroline Forbes would still be the girl I met almost 16 years ago, playing with her barbie doll in the sandbox of our kindergarten.

"Okay, now the accessories"

"Should I wear accessories? I mean, I'll be fine without it" I shrugged.

"Elena, again, who works for ?" she sighed.

"You are, my queen" I grinned.

She smiled, "Good, now let me see those jewelries of yours. Especially the earrings"

"So, I was thinking this heart-shaped white gold," I showed her my earrings,"What do you think?"

"It's pretty! You have to wear that because it'll be perfect. Oh, and about your hair, you don't wanna look too formal so just make it slight curly and don't forget to spray that hair spray. And you'll be ready to meet Cruella De Vil!" she said sarcastically.

I snorted, "Your nick name for her is similar to Damon's for her"

"What can I say, I hate that guy but we are truly an unbeatable team" she said proudly.

"Just you wait until I tell him that!"

"I bet he'll be ecstatic, 'Oh, Caroline, we are a fantastic team made in Heaven'" she made her voice sounds like a guy, which I think it actually worked.

"Hey, what about your wedding?" The fact that Caroline was getting married but got postponed beacsue of the accident hit me.

"Well, don't you worry your pretty little mind. I've booked the place, the catering, and basically everything" she said.

"But I still wanna be the one who prepare your hen night or whatever it is before you're officially a Lockwood" I pouted, sitting on my chair.

"You still can," she said, but she seems hesitant, "But is it okay if Katherine goes too?"

"Of course it's okay. She proved to me that she's changed now. Or she's back like her old self" I smiled.

"Then it settled! I fly you to New York a week before the wedding which gonna be held two months from now. and you and Kat will planning one hell of my hen night!" She rapidly wrote that on her notebook before she smiled happily at me.

"Okay," I grinned, "So, I'll use my vintage purse and I'll be ready for tonight. Thanks for helping me, Care" I smiled.

"That's what friends are for, 'Lena"

* * *

**So, yeah, here it is...**

**I hope you can forgive me for making you guys wait for so long :) I don't abandon this story or The Lucky One, I just haven't got enough time to write.**

**Oh, and I just love Caroline-Elena girl bonding time, even in the TV show, they started to grew apart!**

**I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and typos, I know I did that a lot ;)**

**So, love it or hate it you know where the button to let me know. In another words, hit that review button! See you next chapter, hopefully.**

**As always, review are always appreciated.**

**P.S: If you already seen the preview for episode 17, I know you'll love the episode just like I do! I can't wait for the Delena trip to New York!**


	24. Chapter 24: Cruella De Vil

**The curl of her lips**  
** The ice in her stare**  
** All innocent children had better beware**  
** She's like a spider waiting for the kill**  
** Look out for Cruella De Vil...**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
** If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will**

**Selena Gomez - Cruella De Vil**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Cruella De Vil**

"Well,don't you look stunning?" Stefan caught my left hand before kissing the back of it as soon as I stepped out of my car.

"That's my line, you line stealer" Damon suddenly appeared in his dark blue Armani button up with black jeans that screamed so hot. And I still couldn't believe that he's completely mine.

"You both cleaned up good" I smirked, Stefan shook her head before stepped aside to let Damon standing in front of me and kissed my cheek. I clasped my hand in his, "Don't you guys should be inside?"

They both exchaged a look before Stefan sighed,"Did Damon tell you about our aunt?"

"Yeeees" I said slowly.

"We kinda avoid her until you coming"

"Is she that bad?" I grimaced.

"More like Stepmother in the Cinderella story, with her ice cold stare" Stefan shrugged.

I felt jittery and anxious suddenly. She couldn't be that bad, could she?

"Don't listen to him, our Aunt Rosalinda may be a little feisty on the outside but she's a great woman" Damon tried to soothing me as the three of us walking toward the front door.

"You just said that so I wouldn't be nervous, didn't you?" I whispered.

"Partly yes" he smiled his cute shy smile.

"Do I look good enough for her?"

Damon put his forefinger under his chin, as if he was examining my look tonight while Stefan disappeared to the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes then looked at my hair.

"Something's wrong with my hair?" my hands instinctively went to my hair.

"Your hair is just fine" he smirked.

"Jackass" I muttered.

"Not feel that nervous, are you now? Anyway, you always look beautiful, Elena" he said softly and I couldn't help but feel weak at my knees and held onto his muscular arms and gave a brief peck on his lips.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"Come, Cruella De Vil is waiting for us"

"Damon" I whined, letting him drag me to the dining room.

Sitting on the head of the dining table, there she was, Damon's and Stefan's aunt, Rosalinda Salvatore.

She looked so beautiful and sophisticated with her brown polkadots dress that stopped at her knees and a black blazer. She let her dirty blonde curls framed her long face and her cold green eyes shot right at my brown ones.

"Finally"she said in a low tone.

Gosh, stop shooting daggers at me! I screamed inside. Damon tightened his hold on my hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late" I squeaked out. Elena Gilbert! Stop making your voice like ducks!

Damon sat on the right side of his aunt and I sat beside him. Stefan had already sat on the left side, I didn't even realized he'd sat there already.

"Technically you're early" Damon chimed in. Aunt Rosalinda turned her glare to Damon who just gave her a lazy shrug.

"Damon" I whispered.

Before Damon had a chance to say anything, a girl with pixie hair, Rose, and other two guys that I recognized from Damon's café brought out the starters, Cannellini Beans and Rosemary on Bruschetta.

Rose and the two guys put a plate of the bruschetta in front of us.

Stefan cleared his throat, "We know you're a vegetarian, Aunt Rosa"

"Let's just hope that it's as good as your mother used to make" she said firmly.

"Please, enjoy the starters" Rose winked at me and I gave her a small smile. She and her crew went back to the kitchen.

I stole a glance at Damon who calmly started working with his bruschetta. Stefan did as well. While their aunt, she carefully swallowed the bruschetta then closed her eyes and glare at me. _Seriously! Stop glaring at me! I'm nervous enough with you here._

I cleared my throat then started chopping my bruschetta into little pieces before eat it.

Basically, the starter went well. No rude comments from Cruella De Vil. At least, not yet.

"So, Elena, right?" Aunt Rosa asked when Rose and her crew prepare our main dish for the night, Gnocchi with Broccoli and Parmesan Cream Sauce.

"Yes, Elena Gilbert, Mrs. Salvatore" I said, offered her a small smile which, again, she replied by those cold green eyes and a glare.

"Just call me Rosa, Mrs. Salvatore was my late mother" she sighed, chewed her gnocchi.

I nodded, I felt Damon's hands squeezing my hand for the support under the table and Stefan gave me a sympathy smile.

"How old are you, Elena?"

"Twenty three" I answered politely.

"Isn't that too young for marriage?" she frowned. _Keep calm, Gilbert._

"We haven't really talked about marriage, Rosa. Damon and I agreed that we will talk about it when we're both ready. The engagement and the ring are just a symbol that I'll stay faithful to Damon as he will do too"

"If you're not ready then why did you say yes?" she turned to Damon, "Why did you propose to her?"

"I love her, Aunt Rosa" Damon said briefly.

"Love cannot guarantee that you are going to be faithful to each other. Besides, you just own that little filthy place you called café, Damon. How are you going to feed your family in the future?"

Damon's jaw hardened and I did the same thing he did to me earlier, I squeezed his hand so he would keep calm.

"Like you always said, tomorrow's a mystery" Damon gave her a small smirk.

She, once again, glared at Damon and me but continued eating her gnocchi.

"What about you, Stefan dear? Any girlfriend yet?" she turned to Stefan and I softly exhale, I didn't even realized I kept holding my breath that long.

"No, Aunt Rosa, I'm focusing on my work" Stefan answered, eating his gnocchi.

"What about Jessica?" Damon grinned, I couldn't help but gave him a small smile.

"Jessica?" Aunt Rosa arched her eyebrows.

"Jessica is just a _friend,_ my co-worker" Stefan emphasized the word 'friend' then scowled at Damon.

Aunt Rosa put away her plate from the table then Rose came back with the dessert, Chocolate Oatmeal Tart, made Elena felt like a ten years old all over again.

"Elena, do you have a job?" Aunt Rosa asked me in the middle of me chewing that ten years old dessert.

I swallowed, "Yes"

"What do you do?"

"My parents have a patisserie near the town square," I said excitedly, "Maybe you can come over sometime, their red wine velvet cake is to die f..." I trailed off. Okay, maybe I was a little bit excited when it comes to my parents store but who could blame me? I'm proud of them.

Aunt Rosa raised an eyebrow, "Nobody likes a bragger, Elena" she sipped her champagne.

I gulped, _stupid Elena!_

Stefan awkwardly eat his oatmeal tart and swallowed it, Damon did the same but he couldn't keep his eyes off of me like I was going to break anytime soon. Well, here's a little fact, I am not going to have a breakdown in front of that Cruella De Vil!

The rest of the dinner filled with obvious tension and when Rose and her friends cleaned up the table and Aunt Rosa has already retired to her room, Stefan excused himself to finished off his case in the library.

"Well, it could be worst" Damon shrugged, I sat on his bed leaning back to the headboard, pouting.

"Worst? That was a disaster! That was my first awkward and tension-filled dinner" I crossed my arms.

"Come on, it did go well than I expect it" he approached me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Damon, "I sighed, "She doesn't like me"

"She does" he insisted.

"No, she doesn't"

"Ok, she hate you a little but who cares?" he took my hands and kissed my knuckles. Sometime this little affection gesture from Damon was what I needed after a long night.

"I care! I want your family to likes me. And because she's your only aunt, I had to impress her. Guess I'm not so great at this impressing people" I snorted.

"Elena, you don't have to impress everybody" Damon said softly. He was on his knees now, lowering his head to touched his forehead to mine.

"I'd like to impress _your_ family. And you" I said sheepishly.

"Stefan is my family, and you impressed him so you can stop impressing now"

"Your aunt is your family too" I reminded him, looking straight into his blue – _so_ blue eyes.

"She doesn't like you so she's not my family" he said, standing up.

"Ha! You admit that she's hate me" I got up, pouting, "I just wanna go home"

"Please stay" he pleaded, as usual, he did the eye thing.

"Your aunt is here, I don't wanna make it worst by staying the night with you," I sighed, "I see you in the morning?"

"Sure," he wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled into the crook of his neck, "I love you"

I kissed his cheek before I let go, "I love you too"

* * *

I was having a really good dream about my wedding at the beach when I heard my phone went off.

I carelessly grabbed it on my nightstand and hit the green button without even looked at the screen.

"'Ello?" I muttered, cracking one eye.

"_Elena? It's Rosa"_

My eyes suddenly shot wide open and I got up,"Uh... Rosa, good morning"

"_More like afternoon, young lady"_ she said in a bored tone. Great, she hated me more that she already was.

"Yeah, afternoon... Uh, is there anything I can help you?"

"_Actually there is. Could you meet me at the Grill in two hours?"_

"Sure" I answered right away.

"_Okay, see you later, Elena"_

I put down my phone, looking at the blank screen as I repeated my conversation I just had with Damon's and Stefan's aunt. Well, the only thing I could do is make myself look more presentable than last night then maybe the walls would crash down, right?

* * *

"Hey" I smiled at my dark-haired friend.

"Hey, I thought today is your day off" Bonnie frowned. She led us to the booth corner of the Gilbert's Patisserie and sat down.

"Yeah, but I need some girl advice" I sighed, looking down.

She narrowed her eyes, "Okay, about what?"

"Damon's aunt hate me" I blurted out.

"Hate you? No way!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yes, yes way," I said, covered my face with both of my hands, "And now she wants to see me at the Grill"

"Elena, look at me," she softly shoved away my hands from my face, "Why would she hate you?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe she's a cold-hearted old woman who eats children's heart when their parents look away" I leaned back on my seat, pouting.

"Your not being funny" she said deadpanned.

"I know! And now she's gonna hate me more that she already is" I whined, realized that my good sense of humor has gone and now I couldn't make Rosa laugh. I believed some of the costumers turned their head to look at the most hated person in the world.

"Okay, you are not doing this. You're selfless, beautiful, caring and nice, tell me one thing that you think could make her hate you"

"Maybe I'm not good enough for her nephew" I mumbled.

"You know that's not true. Everyone thinks you guys are like the next Brangelina or maybe Jelena with a happy ending, yet here you are self-wallowing about how not worthy you are for Damon. The man would do anything for you, I can even imagine how your kids would look like!" Bonnie chatted passionately.

I smiled a little, recalling the moment when I literally asking Damon to marry me, "You can imagine that?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, with your little princess and little knight running around. Her long brown locks and blue eyes would compel everyone easily, and his black hair and blue eyes just like his daddy would make him such a heart breaker in the future" Bonnie continue to rambling about how our future's gonna be.

"How can you say that? How can you imagine that?" I bemused.

"Because that's the truth. Have you heard that when something's meant to be, it's always find a way?" Bonnie said softly, "You guys have been through anything, from the backstabber bestfriend, to memory loss, but still here you are wearing _his_ ring in your finger"

"Oh, Bonnie" I squeezed her hands on the table, "Thank you for everything"

I got up and she smiled, following me to the front door, "You're welcome, that's what friends do"

I smiled back, "But how do I look? Presentable enough?"

She traveled her eyes from my black jeans to my sleeveless pink frill blouse and my black flat shoes, "Yes, and you look amazing. Just... no matter what she says, you and Damon are endgame, okay?" she winked.

"Okay, bye Bon, call you later" I waved before walking away from the patisserie to the Grill.

* * *

"Rosa" I greeted with a small smile when I spot her in one of the booths at the Grill.

"Elena, please sit down" she said politely.

"Have you ordered yet?" I asked, steadying my heart beat.

"No, I don't eat fast food" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay" I looked down, playing with the hem of my blouse.

"So, I'm just gonna straight forward here, I didn't like you" she said, keeping her eyes locked with mine.

"I'm sorry?_ Didn't_? As in past tense?" my eyes went wide. At least that hatred was in the past, right?

"Yes. When Damon told me that he got engaged, I was surprised, astounded, upset. We weren't close before but I do care about him. Damon and Stefan are the only living Salvatore left and the only family I have. You might think I'm a heartless woman, I could see it in your face at dinner last night. And now you may think I'm pretty confusing, but you're okay. I'm not going to jump up and down and throw a pom poms for you," she paused, "But I'm not going to shot daggers and aim for your heart either"

I blinked. This woman that was sitting in front of me is like me but she still had a resentment toward me? It wasn't pretty confusing, it was _freaking_ confusing!

"Okay, good to know" I said carefully.

"And one more thing, Elena. Actually two, first, you are a wonderful woman. I came by to your family patisserie and all the photos inside... I feel comfortable in there, feel like I'm home..."

"That was my idea" I cut her, "I told my dad to put some of our photos inside so the costumers could feel exactly the way you felt" _Gosh, did I just cut her? Idiot._

She smirked, just like Damon's smirk, "I usually hate it when someone interfere me when I talking, but I let it slide this time"

"I'm sorry" I lowered my head, embarrassed.

"Secondly," she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry but I can't undo this"

"Undo what?" I frowned, I had a feeling this is not gonna be great.

"I have a friend back home in Italy, she have a beautiful daughter. Elisa is her name. And I've been planning to introduce Damon and Elisa. And if they work, I want them to be together. Or maybe you know... match them together. And she will be in Mystic Falls tomorrow"

_She. Did. Not. Just. Said. That!  
_

* * *

**I am officially back! I know I haven't been updated both of my stories for a while because of my national examinations. But the exams are over now! :D So I have more time to write! But, wish me a bunch of luck so I could pass my exams, pretty please?**

**I know that it kind of short and maybe I didn't live up to your expectations but I promise I'll do better next still want me to continue this, right? **

**So, I'm sorry for any mistakes in my writings.**

**Oh and tonight's episode was awesome! But new Elena just made me miss the old Elena with her emotions turn on though...**

**Reviews equals a happy writer with more time to write and faster update! so leave me some, okay? ;) See you next chapter!**

**P.S: About the song... I've only heard Selena's version so yeah, I'm sorry if there's someone hate it.**


	25. Chapter 25: Doubts

**Don't speak **  
** I know just what you're saying**  
** So please stop explaining **  
** Don't tell me cause it hurts **  
** Don't speak **  
** I know what you're thinking **  
** I don't need your reasons **  
** Don't tell me cause it hurts**

**Don't Speak - No Doubt**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Doubts**

I heard the knock on my front door as I made myself a cup of hot chocolate. I put the cup on the table in my living room before I went to open the door.

"Hi" my fiancée was standing on the other side of the door holding a single red rose, "Can I come in?"

I giggled softly before I let him in and closed the door, "What's with the flower?" I asked when he handed me the flower before he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Can't I do something special for my girl?" he grinned.

"I suppose you can" I smiled, putting the rose in the vase.

He sat on the couch and I sat next to him, instinctively he wrapped his arms around me and I could feel the warmth radiated from his body as I snuggled closer, "So, how was your... meeting with my aunt?"

"It was not a meeting" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well, how was your conversation with her?"

I laughed nervously, hoping he would drop the subject.

What was I supposed to do? Dropped the bomb by telling him that his aunt match him with some random Italian girl?

"Okay, you've deflecting enough. Now, want to tell me what's wrong?" his tone was getting serious by the second. I sat straighter, calmed my nerves.

"Nothing's wrong" I said quickly. Too quickly.

"Remember the last time you were acting like this? We broke up" he said deadpanned.

Okay, maybe I should tell him so I wouldn't have to make the same mistakes twice.

I took a deep breath, "And I'm sorry for breaking us up. I've learned my lesson and I think you need to know the truth"

"Okay, shoot me" he sat up straighter and turned his head so he could look me in the eyes. And now I felt like I'm in the middle of a police interrogation.

"Your aunt," I said slowly, "She has a friend back in Italy and that friend have a daughter, a beautiful one. And she's planning to meet you up with her, and if you guys hit it off, she'd like it very much if you could go to another level of relationship with her" I exhaled, at least the bad part was over.

Damon looked at me straight in my doe eyes and sometimes I felt like hie icy blue ones could see through me, "You're not lying. It isn't a joke" It wasn't a question, so I shook my head signaling that I wasn't joking.

I didn't know what should I feel about this. Damon was my fiancée, therefore I should be really disturbed when someone was trying to break us up, moreover by someone that I just met. But instead, I felt so much rage at her aunt. Like a wanted to pull out her hair then burn it.

"Damon?" I called him, worried.

"Yes?" he replied quietly, his eyes still locked in mine.

"Say something"

"Like what?," he broke the eye contact before laughing bitterly, "Like how I hate my aunt so much right now? Or the fact that she was nowhere to be found when Stefan and I needed her but now that she's here she wanted to separate us? Or... or like I would do anything to stop this?"

I let out a heavy sigh, "Well, she's your aunt but that moment when she dropped the bomb all I wanted to do is pulling her hair out until she beg me to stop and kick her ass back to Italy and forbid her to come back ever again. No offense"

"Wha - ?" Damon looked at me in disbelief before he burst out laughing. Really laughed. With his mouth opened widely showing me his perfect white teeth.

"It's not funny" I pouted.

"Yes, it is. You're a bad ass now. I give permission to do that" he chuckled.

"Stop it, it's serious," I huffed, "And that Elisa girl, the random Italian girl that your aunt chose for you, would be here in Mystic Falls tomorrow"

"Come again?" he suddenly stopped laughing and eyes me ridiculously like I've said something really funny.

"She'll be here tomorrow" I crossed my arms across my chest then leaned back to the couch.

I didn't know how or why but I feel tears threatening to fall down my face.

I didn't want to lose Damon.

I love him, so so much. And we were getting married.

How come my life had to be this hard?

"Elena, hey, " he brought me into his arms and I let my tears flowed freely staining his shirt, "I won't let anything break us up. I've lived my life without you and I'm telling you that was horrible. I don't want to go through that again. I will do anything in my power to stop her, okay? I promise you, it will be alright" he kissed the top of my head.

"But how can it be alright when someone trying to take you away from me?" I sobbed softly.

"Because I won't let them take me away from you. I love you, baby" he said soothingly as he brought me up into his lap and rocked me back and forth.

"You promise? You won't leave me, right Damon?" I sniffled then I looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I promise I won't leave you for that random Italian girl or random American girl. I won't leave you for _any_ girl" he said passionately and I could see the truth in his eyes.

He wouldn't leave me.

"Thank you," I wrapped my hands around his neck and place my head into the crook of it, "And I love you too. So much. God, I love you so much"

* * *

"Thank you for choosing Gilbert's Patisserie" I smiled at the old lady as she took her cupcakes and smiled softly back at me.

I was ready for another costumer when I saw Damon's aunt, Aunt Rosalinda entered the front door with a girl behind her. Not just a girl, I knew who she is.

Elisa.

The girl who wanted to take my man away from me.

And she was not hideous like I wish she would be, she was actually... pretty. Gosh, she was beautiful! With her blonde short hair reminds me of my all time favorite actress, Anne Hathaway, and her leather jacket and ankle boots, she looked perfect. She could be mistaken with Anne Hathaway herself, except the hair. Or maybe people would believe that she was Anne Hathaway but she dyed her hair blonde.

"Bon, could you help me? Damon's aunt's here" I didn't wait for her respond, instead I took off my apron and went to greet her. And Elisa. Ugh, saying her name made me want to puke.

"Rosa," I offered her a small smile, "I wasn't expecting you here this early"

"Hello, Elena, "she returned my smile, she actually returned it, "I know, I just wanted to show Elisa around this town. And your family famous patisserie of course" Elisa, who now looked like a goddess under the sun that shone through the window, smiled sweetly.

I blushed, then I turned around to _Elisa_, "Oh, hey, I'm Elena" I reached out to shake her hand and she took it before she shook it briefly.

"Nice to meet you Elena" she said. Even her voice sounded like a goddess!

"Likewise," I said bitterly, "Cmon, you can sit at the back, Rosa, not much people there. You can get your privacy"

I led them to the corner and they sat across each other. I pulled out my note and my pen, "So, what would you like to order?"

"Elisa?" Rosa asked as she flipping through the menu.

"Just a croissant and a glass of orange juice please"

"Make that two, please Elena"

I wrote their orders before I excused myself to the kitchen. I took a deep breath, and wished that it's just a bad dream. That woman out there had a mission to get my fiancée leave me.

"Hey, you okay?" Bonnie tapped my shoulder.

"Uh, sure yeah, I'm good" I stuttered.

"Seriously? Maybe you need to call Damon" she advised.

"What? Why?"

"Because obviously that her aunt coming here with that Victoria Secret's model is bothering you"

"That Victoria Secret's model name's Elisa" I muttered.

"That is Elisa?" Bonnie widened her eyes, "Wow, I thought she would wear a braces or big glasses or something"

"I know," I whined softly, "I even imagined her as Betty Suarez in Ugly Betty"

"Oh, sweetie" Bonnie squeezed my shoulder, "I really think you should call Damon. Let him know that they're here"

"Okay, I might do that. Do you mind cover for me?" I fished out my phone from my purse.

"Not at all. Good luck, girl" she winked before she disappeared behind the cashier.

I typed some familiar number before I put it against my ear. It took Damon three rings before he answered.

"'_Ello?" _he said groggily.

"Good morning, Mr. Sleepyhead. Or should I say, good afternoon?" I smiled to myself, thinking about Damon with messy hair drooling all over his, well _my_ pillow actually.

I had to leave Damon this morning so I could get to work early. And it took everything in me to finally went out the door and leaving him alone in my bed.

"_Afternoon?"_ I bet he jumped when he realized it was already 10.26 a.m, _"Ugh, why didn't you wake me up? I don't even realized you were gone to work. And you left me without my good morning kiss"_ I could sense he was pouting.

I laughed, "I did kiss your forehead before I go this morning you know"

"_It still not the same"_

"Okay, I'll make it up to you later. By the way, your aunt's here," I inhaled, "And with Elisa"

I heard shuffling on the other end and think that Damon might be getting dressed by now, _"What? She's there already?"_

"Yep, " I sighed, "And she's pretty"

"_Okay, first of all, the only pretty woman in my eyes is you, Elena. And second, I'll be there in fifteen"_

"Aww, Cheesy Damon," I giggled, "Okay, see you then. I love you"

"_Love you too baby"_

I ended the phone call and started to preparing The Random Italian Girl's and Rosa's croissants and orange juice.

I was nervously poring the OJ when I realized that it overflowed, "Shit!"

I took the rag from the counter and wipe it carefully. I sighed, put down the rag and now I felt... different.

Last night when Damon held me saying some soothing words about how much he loved me and never going to leave me, I believed him. I calmed, I was happy knowing that, then earlier when I saw that Elisa girl, I felt the weight would never fall off my shoulder as long as there were someone who would tried to break us up.

I knew that Aunt Rosa definitely not on Team Elena but she said she didn't hate me. and when she said she couldn't undo it, well, I couldn't get my hopes up.

But how come she couldn't undo it? She knew now Damon and I were happy with each other.

"Hey, babe" Damon kissed my cheek from behind and I turned around to face him and gave him a proper kiss since I left him alone this morning. I softly kissed his kissable lips and it gotten heated when he cupped my cheek and his other hands caressed my arms. I knew what he's doing right now, he was trying to calm me down.

"Hey," I greeted breathlessly, "I was just pouring the OJ for your aunt, and Elisa"

"Where are they? I want to talk to them" he asked firmly.

I grabbed his arms, "Don't make a scene, Damon. It's not the right place"

"But she have to know that she can't just waltz back into my life and ruin it" I could see his jaw tightened.

"And it's not the right place to talk about it," I said softly, "Behave, you're better that this," and when I saw no movements or anything indicating that he heard me, I added, "Please"

He let out a heavy sigh, exasperating, "Fine, but only just for you"

I gave him my best smile of the day, "That's my man" I kissed his cheek.

"Let me bring their orders" he took the tray and I put on the apron .

"Okay, but remember..."

"Yeah yeah, don't make a scene" he rolled his eyes and I gave him a supportive smile before I went back to the cashier.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie whispered.

"I don't know, Damon's there though and I think it's not ideal for me to be there while they're talking. Especially when they're talking about me"

"I knew it, she sucks"

"Agreed" I nodded and we both continued served the costumers even though I had to take everything in me to focus on my job.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, I saw the two generation of Salvatores and The Random Italian Girl, or TRIG for short, still sat down at their booth talking. Or whispering for sure, and they seemed they were in the middle of intense conversation.

"Hello?"

"'_Lena! I miss you so much!"_ Caroline chirpy voice came to my ears as I sat down at the chair next to Bonnie at The Grill.

"Hey Care, miss you too. So what's up? How's the wedding planning go?"

"_That's one of the reason I call you. I'm about to book you a ticket to New York and I want to know how much tickets will I need to book"_ I heard clicking noise from the other end.

"Well, there are Damon and I, and Bonnie of course," I looked at the confused Bonnie and mouthed plane ticket and she nodded in understanding, "So, you can book three"

"_What about Jeremy?"_ she asked.

"He could come by himself I guess. Besides he couldn't get vacation until one day before the D-Day" I said as I looked through the menu.

"_Okay then, done! So any juicy gossips?"_ she asked giggling.

"There is one...," I trailed off, I'm not really sure I should tell Caroline about all the drama from Mystic Fallas in the middle of her wedding planning.

"_Tell me, tell me, tell me!"_ she demanded.

"Well, as you know Damon's aunt is here, and apparently she brought a girl named Elisa and she's planning to match her with Damon. She said she can't undo what's done, so... yeah" I informed sadly.

"_Wait, she's playing match maker now?"_ she sounded surprise_, "Oh no she don't! Nobody in Mystic Falls can be a match maker as long as Caroline Forbes lives"_

I chuckled, "So you're the only one who can play match maker?"

"_Of course"_ she said in the 'duh' tone. _"By the way, although it pained me to say this but you're the most beautiful and sweet girl in Mystic Falls. So don't even think for a second that Damon would leave you for whoever the bitch is. Besides, he loves you so much. Even the blinds can see that"_

I smiled knowing I still have Caroline looking out for me, "Sure, thanks, Care. Anyway, how's Kat?"

"_Oh she met a guy!"_ she yelled gleefully, _"A male model and he's hot! He'll come to my wedding so you can meet him"_

"What's his name?"

"_Nathan Roberts. But he's cool when we call him Nate. They met at a fashion show and as we speak, Kat texting me about her third date with him"_

"Oh she owe me gossip" I said casually when our order came. Bonnie sipped her ice tea and I ate my french fries.

"_You'd better ask her for details. Oh oh talk to you later, 'Lena. I'll be tasting cakes this evening. Love you girl"_ and she ended the phone call.

"Was that Caroline?" Bonnie asked after she swallow her tuna sandwich.

"Yep, you heard her?"

"It's not hard to heard her chirpy voice over the phone" she chuckled.

I took a bit at my grilled cheese sandwich when I saw Damon across the street with the one and only, Elisa.

"Bon, look!"

Bonnie turned her head around to see what I saw with wide eyes. I didn't want to assumed anything so I just kept waiting although I did feel something stab me in my heart a bit.

And then there it was, Damon kissed her!

Well, not on the lips, but on the cheek. And they laughed together but with Rosa nowhere in sight.

_Oh My God this is not happening!_

I kept my eyes at the couple when they were making their way to The Grill as they laughing at each other jokes.

I believed at Caroline's words about Damon would never leave me for her, but seeing that... I didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

**Hi, I'm sorry if this is taking so long. And I left you again with another cliffhanger.**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and typos in this one. Oh, and I'll try to update faster. You know you can leave me some ideas too, you know.**

**So, do you think Damon will have the guts to leave Elena? Or maybe he doesn't love her like the way it was then? *evil smirk* Stick with me to find out.**

**Drop some of your thoughts will you? I'll be appreciated it so much :) See you next chapter!**

**P.S: Out of topic... Do you believe that Ian and Nina broke up? :(**


	26. Chapter 26: Insecure

**It's my insecurity**  
** It's not you it's me**  
** I'm my worst enemy**  
** It's my insecurity**  
** Just wanna be perfect in your eyes**

**Nikki Flores - Insecure**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Insecure**

I drove back to my house one hour before midnight since today was Friday and Mystic Falls Charity Ball tomorrow at the Lockwood's, my parents patisserie was packed. And like it or not I had to help.

I haven't talked to Damon. When he got to the Grill, Bonnie and I snuck out carefully and soundlessly. He tried to call me and tried to talk to me, but I dodged his phone calls and I told him that I'm pretty busy, which it was not exactly a lie, so I didn't do anything wrong.

Then we talked about my feelings here, of course I'm hurt.

It was just yesterday he told me he would never leave me, then Caroline and Bonnie convinced me the same. But still, with the evidence in front of me, I couldn't deny that it struck my heart like a lightning.

Maybe I was overreacting, or maybe it was just a friendly kiss. But her face, her face when my fiancé kissed her, that was _my_ face when Damon kissed me. All lit up with happiness and a bright smile on her face.

"Elena, open up!"

I blinked repeatedly before I realized the familiar voice that I could recognize anywhere banging a my front door.

I know I had to face him so, ready or not here I come.

"What?" I opened the door.

He let out a relieved sigh, "I thought you were passed out or something inside. I've been knocking for ten minutes," he walked past me and I closed the door, facing him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm great. A little tired, but great" I forced a tight smile then went to the kitchen for a glass of cold water.

Damon followed me , "Want to try that again?"

I gulped slightly and put the glass on the counter, "What? I'm fine, Damon. Don't worry"

I walked up to him to gathered him in my arms and I felt a sting from my eyes, and a single tear rolled down my face. This was the guy who said that he would never leave me but he was with another woman at lunch time.

He held me close, and I rubbed my face on his chest to wipe my tears, "Believe me now?"

"Hmmm" he kissed my lips softly, "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, not really hungry. Why are you here? I thought you'd be tired after... a day with your aunt and _Elisa_" I said slowly, trying to find something that hint he cheated in his eyes. Surprisingly, I found none. That was a good sign, right?

"I was at the boarding house, then I got bored alone without Stefan to mock so I came here" he casually said as he led me into the living room, sat down on a couch and pulled me down on his lap. I couldn't help but curled on his lap and placed my face to his neck, and kissed it gently.

"So, I'm your second choice?" I teased, immediately forgot about what I saw earlier with him and Elisa.

"You'll never be my second choice, 'Lena. I will always choose you, remember?"

I nodded, smiling sweetly before the thought of him leaving me with Elisa came to my mind again.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, as if he could sense my moods changed. "And don't say you're fine. We don't lie to each other, Elena"

"It's just..." I sighed heavily, "I saw you, with Elisa today when you two were walking to the Grill. You looked mighty cozy then. And then you kissed her cheek, and – and..."

I felt my eyes filled with hot tears as I fought so hard for it not to roll down my face again, but the tears won. It rolled down my face and Damon's gaze softening, he realized what's wrong with me.

He smiled, "You're afraid that I would leave you? That I would choose her over you?"

I sniffled and nodded.

His smile widened, "'Lena, baby, I told you that I'll stick with you, right? That I would never leave no matter what," I locked my big glistening brown eyes with his baby blue ones, "I love _you_. And this kind of love doesn't just go away easily, Elena. I wouldn't trade you with any woman in the world, I would have choose you in a heartbeat and never let you leave" he kissed the tip of my nose before he wiped my tears away.

"Really?" I asked hoarsely and sniffled.

"Of course, sweetheart," he kissed my forehead then both of my cheeks, my nose, my chin, before his lips landed on my lips and I responded softly, "I love you, Elena"

"I love you too," I gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Damon"

"It's fine, I know you're scared . If I were you I'd probably feel the same thing. Sometimes I think we are going to fast, with me proposed to you, or in this case you proposed to me. We even haven't reached our first year anniversary" he caressed my damp cheek and I leaned into his touch. "But every single time I see your face, I couldn't help but feel engaged to you is the best thing I've ever done. Then when we got married, it's the best thing _we've_ ever done"

"Why you have to go and say those things that make me loves you even more?" I cooed and grinned widely.

He smirked, "I am that awesome, right?"

"And he's back, ladies and gentlemen" I rolled my eyes, sniffled once again before I kissed his cheek.

"It's almost midnight, why don't we go to sleep and I tell you the rest tomorrow?" he carried me upstairs and I let out a girly giggle.

"I'd like that very much"

* * *

The next day, I spent some girl time with Bonnie at the mall. Since Mystic Falls only had one big and equipped mall, and I knew the mall inside and out, we chose to go to the Millie's for dresses and shoes first.

"So, about yesterday... have you told Damon?" Bonnie asked carefully as I rummaging through the display racks.

I stopped my movements, "Actually, we have. It went pretty well, he told me that it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek"

Damon told me earlier this morning after we ate our breakfast that, at first he hated Elisa for ruining his love life with me. But mostly, he hated his aunt. And thank God, she'd already gone back to where she was supposed to be. I was prefer hell, but she gone back to Italy. What a shame.

Elisa told him that she didn't know about Damon's and I's engagement, and she apologized straight away for her... sudden arrival here in Mystic Falls.

Then I thought, if Aunt Rosa had already gone back to Italy, why didn't Elisa going back with her? Yeah, we're getting there people, be patient with this story.

Then, she said she was one of the famous event organizers back in Italy and she would love to help for our wedding. Well, I thought that's a little strange. Considering that even Damon and I haven't talked about our wedding, we wanted to enjoy our new status as fiancé first.

But Damon couldn't say no after she showed him her works in Italy. she showed him when she was arranging a birthday for one of the famous actress , even the funeral for Elisa's grandparents were visited by more than a thousand people because she had connections.

I, however, would _love_ to say no to her. But Damon told me that she was the best event organizer and she would willingly to stay a little longer to prepare for our wedding. It could take months, but she didn't care. She said she needed a break from her career in Italy for a while. I stayed positive, of course, not thinking about her other reason to stay here was for stealing my fiancé away.

So, I said yes. I have agreed that I would let Elisa planning our wedding.

As for the kiss on the cheek, it was a friendly kiss that Damon gave to her because she would do it with no charge. She said because Damon was a friend, so she would do it for free. Of course, I didn't believe that one hundred percent.

"So, no more assumed things before you know the truth?" Bonnie teased.

I smile shyly before I let my eyes focus on another dresses rack.

"Hey, what do you think?"

I showed her the navy dress that I've been admiring. It was strapless evening dress with a free-flowing high-low skirt and rhinestone-studded waistband.

"Amazing!" she squealed as she walked toward me. "You should try it on"

I nodded, "Have you found anything?"

"This one," she showed me a white sleeveless maxi dress that probably stopped at her feet, "What do you think?"

"It suits you. Let's go changing" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"You turned into Damon with those eyebrows" she muttered and I laughed.

We decided to buy the dresses and I would wear my black five inches evening pumps. Bonnie found a cute pair of pink rose heels with rhinestone so she could wear it tonight.

Damon hasn't called. I believe the café was busy since it's the weekend.

After dropped Bonnie off her house, I went to the boarding house. It was almost 4 p.m, maybe Damon's already home.

I stepped inside the huge Victorian house, "Salvatores?" I called out.

I walked into the living room, stood in front of the fireplace when I heard _clink clink clink_ walking closer to me. I turned around to find the woman I've despised since the first second I landed my eyes on, but I'd willing to play nice since she would helping me with the wedding.

"Elisa" I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, I heard someone so I thought I'd come to check it out" she smiled back showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Is Damon here?"

"No, he left after lunch. He made a tasty sandwich, did you know that?" she laughed softly, "Of course you know that, he'd probably made you hundreds of sandwiches"

My heart sunk. _He had lunch with her here?_

"So he was home?" I asked quietly, looked down at the wooden floor.

"Yes, he thought Stefan's home but he's away for his laywer thing so we had lunch together instead," she paused after examining my face expression, "You okay with that, right?"

"Sure, of course" I forced a small smile which she returned it with a relieved sigh.

"I thought you were going to be jealous over a lunch," she grinned, "And we talked about the wedding. Would you prefer a summer, fall, or maybe winter wedding?"

_They talked about the wedding without the bride? Okay, now that's weird._

"Umm... what do you suggest?"

"Fall is going to be romantic" she suggested, taking out her small notebook from her back pocket.

"But then we just have at least three to four months to prepare. And my bestfriend, is having her own wedding sometimes this month" I explained.

"We could always do the winter wedding. Just imagine it, you'll look beautiful in white with snow falling down," she closed her eyes as if she was imagining, "It'll look wonderful" she opened her eyes.

"Uh... let's talk about it later," I said uncomfortably, "I should go get ready for the Mystic Falls Charity Ball at the Lockwood's. You'll come, right?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say no.  
_

"I would love to, but I didn't bring any of my evening dresses" she said with a sad smile.

_Don't play the hero and offer her your dress, Gilbert._

But my mouth thought the opposite.

"I got dresses back at the house," _Stupid Elena!_ "You want to come and check it out? Maybe one of my dresses will fit you"

"Really?" her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe me.

"Yeah, sure"

"Okay, I'm just going to grab my purse, then" she walked upstairs.

She stopped and turned her head at me, "Oh, and I'm sorry if my sudden arrival affects your relationship with Damon. I know that now you're a good person and that you guys deserves each other" she gave me a soft smile before she continue to walk upstairs.

_Why'd you have to make it so hard to hate you, Elisa?_

* * *

"Here we are. Make yourself at home" I let her in before her eyes wandered around my small living room.

"You have such a beautiful house. Small, but I can feel the warmth in here" she smiled, sitting down at my couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm good"

"Well, then. Let's find you a dress" I grinned forcefully before she followed me upstairs to my room.

"The closet is here..." I turned right to showed her my closet but stopped when she picked up something from my nightstand.

"I guess this belongs to Damon" she giggled, showing me Damon's black boxer that sometimes in last night lost in the trail of our clothes.

My cheeks reddened, that stranger just picked up my fiancé's boxer.

I flew in front of her and snatched it. I went to one of his drawers in my room and keep it safely in there.

"I'm sorry, I... haven't cleaned this room" I startled.

She chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

I nodded curtly, "Come on, I'll sow you my dresses"

After half an hour finding the right dress for Elisa, I went to take a shower while she watched the TV downstairs.

I let myself lost in the heat of the water to calm my nerves before I heard knocking on my door.

"Elena, do you mind if I take a shower too?"

"No, I don't. Be out in five" I yelled.

"Okay"

I huffed, this shower supposed to be a way to forget all the drama in my life with Elisa in it.

But... I couldn't help but thinking that she was so nice. Her smile glowed, her eyes twinkled, and her hair was perfect. And it was so hard to hate a person that have been so nice to us. Trust me, I know. I spoke from experience.

I wrapped my robe and stepped out of the shower.

"Thanks, I won't be long" she winked before she disappear in the bathroom.

I wore my Victoria's Secret red lingerie, that I did know Damon loved so much, before I put on my dress. I dried my hair and put a light make-up on.

When Elisa was out of the bathroom she wore her dress then helped me with my hair. She offered herself to do my hair.

See, now. You see now why it was so hard to hate the person you were supposed to hate with everything in you?

She cross-braided my hair from up to the middle of my heir and let the tip of my hair flows naturally.

"You look beautiful, Elena. No wonder Damon loves you so much" she smiled, admiring her hard work on my hair.

"Thanks," I smile, "I have butterfly hair pin somewhere, maybe you can use it"

I looked for my butterfly hair pin as Elisa worked on her make-up, "Found it!"

I stopped at my track, she looked stunning. With her pink lipstick and soft pink blush.

"Here you go" I handed her the pin and she took it before she wore it on her left side of her head.

I heard the bell dinged, it must be Damon.

"Come on, it must be Damon" I said, expecting her to follow me.

"Wait! I didn't bring my shoes" she said sheepishly.

I sighed, went to my closet to bring her my beige high heels. "I'm a size 7,5. But I hope it fits"

She tried it on, "It is! Thank you so much"

"Now come on"

She followed me downstairs this time. I found Damon stood in the living room.

"Hey" I greeted.

His jaw dropped. Literally.

"You look... word can't even describe you right now" he smiled before he closed the distance and touched his lips to mine in a very slow, soft kiss.

"You look handsome" I winked.

"Hey, Dam"

"Oh, hi Lis"

_Okay, since when did that happen? Calling each other with short name?_

"I didn't know you were here" Damon gave her a small smile as he interlocked our hands. At least, he was making a point that he was taken. By me.

"Elena lend me her dress and shoes for the charity. I thought I could use some small town charity ball" she laughed.

Damon smiled at me, "Ready, ladies?"

I nodded, giving him my best smile of the night.

* * *

_**So, here it is :) I hope I'm not making you waiting too long.**_

_**We can see now that Elena started to accepted Elisa, but still feel a bit insecure. Well, who doesn't right? To have your fiance be friends with one of the most gorgeous girl?**_

_**Next chapter, is the ball that we've been waiting for! So, stick with me to find out.**_

_**As always, I did typos and mistakes in my grammar. I'm sorry for that.**_

_**Oh, oh, I just want to tell you that I have officially no longer high school girl. I graduated! Yay!**_

_**And last, THANK YOU for your reviews last chapter. You guys blown me away! I hope this chapter is worth every second of the wait. See you next chapter!**_


	27. Chapter 27: I Do

**Chapter 27: I Do**

**Me, a family, a house, a family**  
** Ooh, can we be a family?**  
** And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you**

** And we'll remember when we said**  
** I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do**  
** Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do**  
** Cause every time before it's been like**  
** Maybe yes and maybe no**  
** I won't live without it, I won't let us go**  
** Just look at what we got ourselves into**  
** You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,**  
** Love you **

**I Do - Colbie Caillat**

* * *

As soon as we stepped into the Lockwood's property, Elisa was nowhere to be seen. I linked my arm to Damon's as he took us inside to meet the Mister Mayor himself and his wife.

"Damon, and Elena! The founders family finally complete" Richard Lockwood said with a nice smile as he shook Damon's hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood" I nodded. "I'm sorry but my parents can't come tonight"

"That's fine, dear. Oh, and congratulation for your engagement. I expect a wedding invitation very the the party" The Lockwoods excused themselves and Damon dragged me into the corner before gave me a glass of punch.

"I see you befriend with Elisa" he smirked proudly.

"Befriend is not the right word to describe it. I _tolerated_ her" I said nonchalantly before I sipped my drink.

"She's not that bad, right?"

"She's... fine" I sighed.

Damon smiled knowingly and let his eyes wandered around the room while I lost in my thoughts. Elisa was a good person, I shouldn't have hate her.

"Want to dance?"

"I'd love to" I smile, putting my glass down on the table.

Damon led me to the dance floor in the middle of the Lockwood's big and exquisite garden with white lights hanging beautifully as Justin Timberlake's Mirrors playing acoustically.

"So, what were you guys talking about during lunch? Elisa and you" I asked him as he put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Mostly about the wedding"

We fell into silence, lost in each other thoughts, "What if I told you that I don't want her to be our wedding organizer?" I asked carefully, looked up to meet his blue eyes.

He widened his eyes slightly, "Why? And don't tell me about the insecurities. We've talked about this. I don't see her the way I see you" he explained softly, but passionately.

"I know," I sighed, we moved around the dance floor slowly along with the music, "But I've always dream this wedding, the day I would tie a knot intimately. Just with the people I love, in the place I fancy, with the man I'm in love with"

He looked at me straight, as usual if he tried to read me, "Is that what you want? What you _really_ want?"

"Well, Caroline and I have been planning our wedding since we were in third grade" I blushed.

He tucked a loose of my hair behind my ear, "Then that's exactly what your going to get" he smiled.

"Seriously?!" My jaw dropped and Damon led me to underneath the big tree in the corner of the Lockwood's garden. I didn't even realized the music has stopped and change into a upbeat song.

"Seriously, " he convinced me, "We will get married in the place you want as long as I get to call you my wife afterwards" he kissed my forehead quick.

I cupped his cheek, "I love you so much, you know that?" I kissed his lips softly as he pulled me in closer to him, and caressed my hair.

"I know. I'm _that_ lovable"

I muttered some curse before I kissed him again, "Let's eat, I'm starving"

* * *

The next day came fast, Damon spent the night with me, as if I'm going to let him spent it in the boarding house with Elisa.

He and I planned that we could tell her that we didn't need her services any longer. And then we could tell her to fly her ass back to Italy soon. Well, the fly to Italy was my idea, but I still intended she should knew that.

"Hey guys! What a party last night, right? I didn't expect some party at a small town would be a blast. No offense, though" Elisa came in while Damon and I was finishing dishes after our breakfast.

"Morning, El" Damon said.

"Glad you enjoyed the party" I added.

She sat on the couch in the living room, reading a magazine. I grabbed Damon's arm to match our plan.

"We're going to tell her that we're no longer need her services, got it?" I whispered.

"You've been saying that since we woke up this morning" he whined, "I got it, sweetie" he whispered back sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and we were walking into the living room hand in hand together. When she noticed us, she put the magazin on the coffee table. Damon sat on an arm chair next to me while I took the spot next to Elisa.

"So, what's up?" she asked, smiling.

"We want to talk about the wedding" Damon cleared his throat, and I shot a glance at him. He was so not good at turning down people, especially women.

"Oh, good, I was wondering when would you guys want to talk about it" she fished out her notebook and pen, "So, when? Fall or winter?"

"No, Elisa, we... how to put it? We want to say that... Uh – "

"We're no longer need your services as our wedding organizer" I blurted out and Damon glared at me, and of course I shot him my best apologetic look, "I can't help it" I muttered quietly enough just for him to hear.

Her shoulders slumped down and she put her notebook on her lap, "Oh. May I know why? Because I've been sense something in you since we met, Elena"

"Sense what?" I frowned. Okay, that was creepy, how could someone sense something when we just met?

"I felt your insecurities toward Damon and I's friendship" she said, putting back her notebook and pen in her shoulder bag.

"What?" My frowned got deeper.

"Uh, I should give you girls space to talk" Damon was about to stand up when I grabbed his hand, demanding him to stay.

He complied, nodded slightly, "I'll stay then"

"Okay, I admit that when Rosa told me about you, I couldn't help but feel rage and hatred toward you, especially when you came looking like a goddess. I thought you would take Damon away from me. I know I was childish but you can't blame me to feel this way. You're pretty, you're tall, you're... blonde. And all the men in Mystic Falls last night couldn't even take their eyes off of you. So, I'm sorry that you can't blame me about that" I finished my speech with a exasperated sigh.

She eyed me for a while, I could feel that Damon was uncomfortable but he should be here and hear what I had to say.

"Elena, the first time Rosa told me about Damon, I thought he was single and it was six months ago – "

"In fact I wasn't. We were close friends, right?" he turned to face me and I nodded.

She sighed softly, "As I was saying, I _thought_ you were single because Rosa wouldn't have introduce me with someone who already had a woman to come home to. So I accepted. I promised her I would fly here when my work has done. Then I came here and found out that you're engaged, and that Rosa just knew that not a long time ago, I couldn't blame her. I was disappointed of course, but I could see that Damon loves you so much that someday I wish I would have someone look at me like the way Damon looks at you" she smiled, "I'm sorry if you ever feel that way, Elena. But I would never take someone away from their love one. And I'd love us to be friends because I can see why Damon attracted to you, because you're kind, you're selfless, you're just simply an amazing person"

I was speechless. Was that how Elisa see me? While I saw her as a heartless woman who will take Damon away from me?

"I... I don't know what to say" I admitted softly.

"It's okay, and I don't blame you for anything" she stood up, "I'd better get going. Now that everything cleared up, I think I will leave Mystic Falls tonight"

"What? No, you can stay" I stood up, caused Damon to stood up and without me noticed, he went to the kitchen to give me and Elisa some space to talk. Quietly I was grateful for it.

"I could, but I hear Los Angeles has beach and I really need tanning" she laughed.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to leave as if I forced you to" Suddenly I felt embarrassed to be someone who judged people before I knew who they really are.

"No, You don't have to feel that way" She smiled.

"Okay then" I sighed.

"Tell Damon goodbye for me. Oh, and Stefan needed him for change the light bulbs or something in the boarding house"

"Can't he do it by himself?" Damon came from the kitchen with a mock frown at his brother even though the couldn't see it.

"Maybe that's just an excuse for him to spend some time with his big brother" I teased, and he rolled his pretty eyes.

"You know, my new dream is to find someone like Damon. To be able to see me the way you look at Elena, as funny as you, but less cocky and arrogant" Elisa said simply and I laughed. Who would have thought she could be funny?

"It's called confident, not arrogant. There's a big difference" he defended himself.

"Whatever make you sleep at night, Damon," she laughed, "Hope to see you soon, Elena? And can I expect a wedding invitation?" she blushed.

I smiled softly, and sincerely at her for the first time, "Sure, I wouldn't forget to invite you"

"Hey, I can take you back to the boarding house" Damon offered.

"Sure" she said and she was out the door the next second.

Damon turned to face me, "Feeling better?"

"Actually, much better. Thank you" I said.

"I'll be back for dinner" he kissed me quickly.

"How about you spend dinner with Stefan? He misses you. Besides, I need to make few phone calls about our intimate wedding"

"Awesome. But no, I will have dinner here and that's final. See you, soon-to-be-Mrs. Salvatore. Love you" and in the matter of second he was out the door.

"Love you back" I shouted so he could hear and then I heard his car drove away.

* * *

Damon came right before the pizza delivery that I just called came. We ate as we told each other about our day and how Elisa was a truly nice woman. I knew that now, and I'd like to asked her to be one of my bridesmaids.

"I think that is a good idea. But only if you sure" Damon said.

"Hundred percent sure" I replied. "So, how's the house coming?"

"They had finished the stairs and the windows. They planted daisies, roses and sunflower for the garden, oh and the hammock is so great. They made bench next to the flower garden. They painted the living room, kitchen, my office a.k.a place I would spend time in when I'm bored and you're not around. Oh, they also painted the family room canary yellow since you think it's a color for happiness," he teased and I smiled sweetly at him before I punched his arm playfully, "They tiled both bathrooms, but they haven't painted our room. What color do you prefer? Baby blue, or bright green?" Damon asked as he fished out some cards of color samples and put it on the dining table.

Well, I always liked blue, it reminded me of Damon's bright eyes. But green was a color of nature and calming.

"What about red and gold?" I asked.

"So you're planning on living in Gryffindor's common room?" he asked back sarcastically.

"You know I love Harry Potter," I pouted and I stood up to cleaned our leftovers pizza and put it in the fridge, "Fine, you like black, why don't we paint our bedroom black?"

"And now you want us to live in doom and gloom for the rest of our lives?" he asked exasperatedly.

"You such a girl" I mocked, leaving the kitchen and went to the living room.

"Take that back, 'Lena" he threatened.

"I was just stating the fact" I stuck my tongue out. I just loved our playful moments like this.

He came to my side and tackled my feet until I shrieked and fell on the couch. He came on top of me and started giving me hickeys on my neck, "That's tickles! Damon stop!"

"Say the magic word, please" he murmured as he keep his journey on my shoulders and down on my cleavage.

"You are not a girl, happy? Besides, why would I married a girl? I want to get married to a sexy beast who wants to take me to the bedroom right this second" I looked up to him innocently when he stopped kissing my neck.

"I like the way you think" he said before I squealed with joy and he put me on his shoulder.

"You are such a caveman!"

* * *

"So, what our bedroom's color going to be?" Damon asked.

We were laying in my, _our_, bed, our legs tangling, and Damon's arms wrapped around me, holding me close as I put my head on his perfectly sculpted toned chest.

"We're still talking about that?" I rolled my eyes, feeling slightly annoy.

"The faster they finished, the faster we can move in together. You know I love you too much to not see you and touch you every second," he paused, "Make that every minute, I need to go to the bathroom"

I laughed hard and with that he flew to my small bathroom and re-emerge after one minute. He was back in his spot next to me and pulled me in closer, holding me protectively, and I inhaled his intoxicating scent mixed with his sweat which was so good. Okay, now I just said the most creepiest thing about someone's sweat, I had to stop.

"Let's just mix our favorite color, you like black and I like white. Why don't we make it black and white?"I suggested.

"Now that's just plain simple" he said, even in the dark I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Hey, simple is something we haven't got. Have you ever thought that simple is what we really need? First time I met you, Damon Salvatore, you are not a plain and simple man. And you know I'm not simple too, I'm hot and smart and I know that now because of you. And from the start, our relationship has never been simple," I paused, "We've had our issues, I have my backstabbing yet lovable bestfriend, and the same traits for your brother. We've passed the non amnesia thing and the match making thing. And I think all we need now is simple. A simple color for our bedroom in a house you bought for us, a simple wedding we going to get, and just a simple love that being shared between two people" I inhaled after I finished my long speech. I didn't even know I could get that kind of speech.

Damon was quiet for a moment that I thought he was already asleep, I sigh and closed my eyes trying to fly myself to dream land.

"You just know how to make me love you even more, don't you?" he whispered.

"I thought you feel asleep" I whispered back into his ear.

He covered me with the white silk sheets until it reached my shoulders because I started to get chills, "I was just thinking about what you said. All of that were true, but I would do it again in a heartbeat if it means I could get to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Damon..." I could feel my tears at bay at his sweet words.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he kissed my forehead, "I have something to say"

"Say it" I said, sniffled.

"I want us to get married in our house"

It took me a second to let his words in, "What?"

"It's the place I fancy and you fancy it too, from the way I see it" he said. I could hear doubts and vulnerability, and he made me fell in love with him all over again.

"Sure" I replied, smiling.

"What? Really? You would do that?"

"I love our house, Damon. So we have to do it there. And we're going to invite the people we love and care about"

"Okay, I'll call Bob about our bedroom color and we'll buy our furnitures tomorrow. I think we're going to finished the house completely in a week or two, and when it's done we can get married immediately"

My heart was literally burst out with happiness and joy. I was going to marry this man soon, the man that I've been looking for and the man that I'm in love with. The man that risked everything for me. The funny, cocky, confident, and most importantly, amazing man that soon to be my husband.

And just like him, I would do everything that I've been going through if it meant spending the rest of my life with Damon Salvatore.

"I'd love that, Damon"

* * *

_**Hiiiiiiiii me again :) I know what you're thinking, let's say this together, "AWW!" They finally happy together. The moment we have been waiting for, right?**_

_**Next chapter is the epilogue. I know I haven't said this to you but I gave you heads up in my latest The Lucky One chapter. I just hope you like it.**_

_**As always, I'm sorry for any mistakes and typos. Also, I want to say thank you for the reviews I got ;) You guys are so awesome that it hurts!**_

_**Don't forget to let me know what you think by reviewing this chapter! See you next chapter!**_

_**I love you guys from the moon and back!**_


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Chapter 28: Epilogue**

**It's coming to an end :(**

**It feel just like yesterday I started to write this baby of mine, time goes too fast.**

**My AN will be much longer than usual, so forgive me.**

**Anyway, this one id not from Elena's POV. This is different, you can guess later and tell me ;)**

**Here we go, the epilogue of When I Look At You.**

* * *

**The colors of the rainbow, **  
** So pretty in the sky. **  
** Are also on the faces, **  
** Of people going by, **  
** I see friends shaking hands. **  
** Saying, "How do you do?" **  
** They're really saying, **  
** "I love you". **

** I hear babies cry, **  
** I watch them grow, **  
** They'll learn much more, **  
** Than I'll ever know. **  
** And I think to myself, **  
** What a wonderful world.**

**What A Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong**

* * *

I was finally getting married.

And not just getting married to a man, I was getting married to Troy Cosgrove. My very own blue-eyed knight in a shining armor.

I was twenty one and freshly graduated from Columbia. To say my dad was dissapointed because I'm getting married so young was an understatement in the century.

But I had my beliefs, I had faith that even though Troy and I were young we can get through our lives together as one.

When my dad...

Oh wait, I haven't introduce you to my family. How rude of me.

Well, my dad, Damon Salvatore, was in his late forties. He had bright blue eyes just like mine and dark hair. I always thought my dad was once a bad guy, but turned good because of my mom's big love for him. At least that was they told me before they tuck me in to sleep when I was a child. And even though he was old, my friends from college used to be starstruck when they see him. Of course that made me want to puke, he was old for God sake.

He was my best friend, my hero, and my safety net. It might be cliché to say, but my dad was the best man in the whole world. I just wish that someday I would end up with a man like him. He was super protective of me and my brother, of course, but that was what dad does, right? I remembered the first time I introduced Troy to him, he took Troy to sit in our living room and spent almost two hours questioning him. I loved him to the moon and back but sometimes he embarrassed me.

My dad owned three cafés now, one in Mystic Falls and two in Georgia. The cafés were a big success, and you could tell that my dad was definitely a busy man managing his three little babies. But as always, he always shared a moment with his family, no matter five or ten minutes, to asked me about my day.

And my mom, Elena Salvatore neé Gilbert was a bright, beautiful and very nice woman. No wonder she got my dad wrapped around her fingers when they were younger. My mom was in her mid forties now, she had white hair here and there but that didn't mean she less beautiful. From the pictures I saw through the years, my parents were good looking in their young days.

Just like my dad, my mom was pretty protective of me and my brother. But she still gave us some space, unlike my dad. She was the one who kept him on his place and when my dad was a little pissed because, well, you know how menace teenagers could be, of me or my brother, she put her hand on his shoulder, smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek. That worked of course, dad was calmer after that, but he still had me grounded.

My mom inherited the patisserie from my grandparents and had to gave up her own dream, but she never did once tell me that she regretted it. She loved her job now. Between managing the patisserie with her best friend Bonnie and my uncle, Jeremy GIlbert, who was now her husband, she always had time for family.

Every night before I went to sleep, my mom told me a story of how she and dad met. How she was always bump into him, or how my dad just had to looked her in the eyes and he understood what's in her mind.

Until now, until right this second, I still could see the love shone from their eyes for each other.

Since then, I promised myself I would find a love for me that just exactly like the love they have had for years. Mom said, their love wasn't perfect, wasn't simple, but she didn't mind. She said, she wouldn't have it any other way.

As for my brother, Kian Salvatore, with his blue eyes just like mine and brown hair just like mom's, he was a God sent. He was my everything. We had our fights now and then but it was always ended up in a teary make-up, at least for me. Like one time, when I felt homesick because I was in New York for my freshman year in college, Kian was the one who called me every night until I told him that I'm doing fine again. Kian and my dad would always be my very good best friend. and my mom would always be my woman sidekick.

And me, I'm Vanessa Salvatore, 5'5 tall girl, and has a nickname 'Chatterbox', was the Salvatore that would getting married in a church with the love of her life tomorrow.

When my dad found out that Troy proposed he looked like someone had crushed his dreams. My mom did everything she could to cheer him up. I was a little pissed because I want him to be happy for me, but then my mom told me that he was dissapointed in himself that he couldn't keep her little princess forever. And that, made me love my family even more.

Now, I stood in front of my tall window, facing my backyard, thinking that maybe my desicion to marry in such young age was a mistake.

I didn't have cold feet, no of course not, but I'm still anxious for tomorrow. Not because I'm scared, but because I'm afraid that I would never be a good wife for him.

"Nessa?"

I looked up to find my mom stood leaning against the door frame, "I thought you're already asleep, tomorrow is your big day, sweetie"

She smiled softly and entered my room to sit beside me.

Just like an open book, she could read me clearly, "You don't have to be afraid"

"What if I'm not good enough?" I whispered sadly and my mom wrapped her arms around me, caressing my arms was the best way to soothing me and she knew it.

"If you aren't he wouldn't proposed" she said.

"But what if he have second thoughts?"

"There is so much what if's going around in your head, isn't there?" she chuckled softly, "You do know I felt the way you feel now when I noticed tomorrow is my wedding day"

"Really? How come you never tell me?" I looked up to meet her brown calming eyes. I was pretty sure that my mom's doe eyes was one of many things that make my dad fell in love with her.

"Let me tell you this..."

* * *

"_I can't – I can't do... Oh my gosh, I can't breathe! Mom!" Elena paced around her hotel room just a little after midnight, after they came home from the dinner rehearsal._

"_What's wrong, Elena?" Miranda came rushing in to her daughter's room to find Hypervilenting Elena walked back and forth._

"_I'm – what if... he... cancel... the wedding?" she asked more to herself than to her mother breathelessly between words._

_Miranda took Elena to sit down on the edge of her bed, almost forcefully then guided her to breathe more slowly, "That's good, keep doing it, baby"_

_After a while, after she felt a little calm, she broke down in tears. She sobbed and somehow got her face in her mom's chest._

"_Shh... what's wrong, honey?"_

"_Mom... what if – what if Damon thinks I'm not good enough for him?" she sobbed._

"_Why would you think that? He loves you, you know that" she soothed her panic daughter._

"_I know, I know. But what if he realized that I'm not good enough as a wife? What if I'm a bad wife, mom?" she sobbed against her mother's chest uncontrollably._

_Miranda gave her some times to recollect herself and started caressing her long brown hair, because she knew it would soothe her._

"_Elena, sweetie, I told you that it wasn't going to be easy, right? Life isn't easy, sweetheart. Life is full of surprises, but in every surprises there are always be something to hold onto. I believe you love Damon," Elena nodded her head shakily, "Then the love you guys have is something you need to hold onto. Just remember that you want to be with him, he chose you, Elena. He chose you to be his wife. So what if you're not a perfect wife? Who cares? Because you know that nobody's perfect" Miranda told her softly as Elena listened to her mother carefully._

_Elena gulped thickly, "You think I would be enough for him?"_

"_He wouldn't proposed if you're not the 'it' girl for him"_

* * *

"You thought he was going to cancel the wedding?" my eyes widened, I'd never thought my mom would ever doubt his love for her.

"Yes, because I was insecure just like you now," she said, "So, right now I'm going to tell you what my mom told me the day before my wedding day, the love that you guys have is something to hold onto. He'd chose you to be his wife, Nessa, he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. That means that he has no doubt that you'd be perfect for him. I'm sure you guys would have fights now and then but just remember that the things you guys would have together, a house, children, a dog, a cat, or maybe even both"

Then suddenly it hit me, my mom was right. We would be perfect for each other, if we weren't, we wouldn't be here just a day away from our wedding day, right?

"Mom, you always know what to say," I smiled happily, "I love you, Mom"

"And I love you, sweetie" she kissed the top of my head.

Suddenly the door was open and revealed my dad standing next to Kian with a grin on his face.

"Some little girl time before the big day?" Kian teased as he walked cross the room then lay on his back in my bed.

My da walked in and my mom stood up to wrapped her hand around his waist and he did the same to her shoulder. Aww, even though they were old, they still the cutest couple in the whole world.

"Having cold feet? You can always move back in here and leave that guy for good" my dad said casually.

My mom nudged her, hard, "Damon" she warned and he glared at him. I just loved their playful banters.

I laughed, followed by Kian agreement that I ignored, "No, dad. Actually I'm sure one hundred percent now that this time tomorrow I would be Mrs. Cosgrove "

"I'm still much prefer Vanessa Salvatore," Kian shrugged, "You know Ethan still has a crush on you. At least, I know the guy inside and out and I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you"

"Kian, we've talked about this, "I whined as I crushed my bed next to my brother.

Ethan was my Aunt Caroline and Uncle Tyler's son. He had the same age as me, blonde hair and warm brown eyes. I loved him just like I loved my little brother. I knew it for a long time that Ethan had a thing for me, but I considered him family, and just that.

"I know, I know" he mumbled.

"You know, maybe you guys can spend your last day as a single woman, well not that single, before tomorrow" my mom suggested.

"Are you sure they'll be okay and not end up killing each other?" my dad teased her with his trademark smirk.

"They're human, not monster" she rolled her eyes. my dad chuckled silently and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Sometimes I thought that they were still in their honeymoon phase.

"Good idea, mom. I could fill her head all night to convinced her to call off the wedding" Kian grinned, and as usual, my dad agree with him.

"Oh, please, you like Troy. You guys spend a whole day in the gym then hit the arcade just like two little lost boys yesterday" I mocked. He threw my pillow at my which he'd missed. He just couldn't hit me with pillows anymore.

"I resent that. I only said yes to gym and arcade because he bought me lunch" he defended himself.

"You are so easy" I shook my head then laugh lightly.

"I'll leave you alone, then. Good night, guys" my mom took my dad's hand in hers as they went to the door.

"Mom, wait!"

My mom turned her head, "Yes?"

"Tell us your story. About your wedding day, once again. Please, mom. You're welcome to listen too, dad" I begged.

They looked at each other with the 'telephaty' look as I called it then they both smirked. They were so looked alike that it hurts.

They went to sit on the edge of my bed as I nudged Kian to move and made space for them.

"Baby, why don't you go first?" my mom asked.

My dad gave her his smile, that he rarely showed to anyone but family, then nodded.

* * *

"_You're ready?" Stefan asked his brother as Damon looked at his reflection in the mirror._

"_I'm ready as I'll ever be" he whispered._

_Today was the big day, not for the Salvatore clan only, for also for the Gilbert._

_The house that Damon bought finished a week ago, they already put the furniture when Damon took Elena for the second time. It was beautiful, more perfect than she'd imagined._

_The living room was big with fireplace, two loveseats and one arm chair and a coffee table was placed in the middle of it. The family room, as Elena called, which painted canary yellow was her favorite room. It had big fluffy sofa, coffee table, big book case that could hold more than a hundred books, and a tall window facing the backyard with colorful flowers. But she said, it wasn't the best part of the family room. The best part was, the family room would be the room filled with love, life, and laughter._

_The bathrooms was awesome and minimalist. Damon put twins mirror in their room's bathroom and two sinks. In the other bathroom they kept a vanilla air freshener so Damon could always smell Elena in there._

_Their room, as Elena request, was painted white with most of black and white furnitures. Black mahogany four poster bed, long white curtains, two black nightstands, and four walls that full of their photos together that they adored so much. _

_Elena was getting ready in their room along with her mother, Caroline, Bonnie and her Aunt Jenna. While Damon, helped by Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric, and a little bit of hands from Grayson, in the guest room._

_Today was the day he finally united with his soulmate as one._

_And nothing could make him happier._

"_Then let's go" Stefan tugged his brother hand and led him outside the room._

_They went to their big backyard, adorned by white curtains hanging from tree to tree which he pretty sure decorated by the one and only, Caroline Lockwood. The guests seats one by one full of guests that most came from Mystic Falls and New York._

_He saw Katherine with tall, big guy talking and laughing with Tyler. She looked so happy than he'd ever seen. And he was happy for her too._

_Alaric and Meredith were busy trying to stop April from crying, and the other twin, Finn, was laughing hard beside his parents._

_Bonnie was busy with the caterings, and Caroline, as busy as ever even with her small baby bump, commanding some of the caterers around._

_Yep, Caroline was pregnant with Ethan. A week before Caroline and Tyler's wedding, they announced it happily. So, Damon and Elena had to wait at least two weeks because Caroline forced them to stay longer in New York._

"_Miranda told me Elena's almost ready" Stefan informed him._

_As for Stefan, he brought Jessica as his date. They made a pretty cute couple. But not as cute and sexy as Elena and Damon, of course._

_The guests started to seated and he went to his position with Stefan as best man behind him along with Alaric and Tyler._

_He took a deep breath and the wedding march played on the background._

_There was Elena. Walking casually yet a bit shakily with her arm link to his father, looking like a Goddess. He was left yet again speechless by her._

_She mouthed 'I love you' made Damon want to kiss her senseless, ignoring the world. He mouthed back softly._

_When she was finally standing in front of him, Grayson kissed her cheek and went back to sit beside Miranda. Damon could see happiness in Elena's face, and excitement and joy. Her face literally lit up with pleasure._

_He couldn't hear about what the preacher said, and he was sure she didn't either. He just wanted the ceremony be over so he could have his wife all to himself._

_When it was time to say 'I do', he had a smile on his face and proudly and loudly said, "I do"_

_A single tear rolled down Elena's face and he thought he hadn't seen anything beautiful beside her before._

"_Elena, do you take Damon Franco Salvatore as your lawfully husband?"_

_Elena looked up at him, eyes teary, and passionately said, "I do"_

_Damon waited for ten sseconds before he took Elena in his strong arms and kissed her passionately. He ignored all the guests 'aww' and just focused on the girl in his arms._

"_I love you, 'Lena" he confessed breathlessly._

"_I love you more" she said happily._

* * *

"Oh and remember after the ceremony, you won't let Stefan danced with me" my mom laughed loudly made me and Kian followed too.

"What can I say, I am protective of what's mine" my dad smirked.

My mom smiled, just like everytime my dad said anything about his 'mine' she knew he referred to herself and both of his children.

"But I was still a good boy and let him had a single dance with you"

"And in the middle of the song you pulled him off me" she rolled her big doe eyes.

"He had you too long in his arms" my dad slightly pout. Once, I feel disgusted by their romance, but now I think nothing better than see my parents obviously still adored and loved each other so much.

"You won't let me danced with Katherine either" he retorted my mom who glared at him. I was so going to miss a moment like this. Just four of us, having fun banter.

By the way, Katherine was my mom's best friend. The day I turned sixteen, I wanted her to tell me every single detail she had left in her and dad's love story because I was too young, and I found out the truth that Aunt Kat was dad's girlfriend and mom's first love was Uncle Stef which is so gross that now Uncle Stef lived with his wife, Jessica, and my fifteen year old cousin, Josephine, while Aunt Kat just got married for the second time to a football player and were waiting for their first born.

"Because I wanted you all to myself, newly weds and whatnot" she defended herself.

"And you wouldn't let me dance with Elisa" he teased.

"Elisa's not a family" my mom said deadpanned.

"Oh come on, you still upset because she told Caroline first that she was moving to US?" my dad nudged her.

"Yes, I do actually. She promised if she does something big she would tell me first" my mom stuck her tongue out, and I laughed loudly.

"Shh... I think we have a sleeping beauty in here" my dad whispered referring to Kian, who curled up sleeping beside me. Sometimes I think he was more like ten years old than eighteen. But either way, I loved him too much.

"Let your brother sleep here tonight. I think he still needs his big sister" my mom whispered, clasping her hand with dad's and went to the door, "Good night"

I whispered back a good night and they closed the door.

I sighed softly, turned to face my brother and closed my eyes trying to let the dream land claimed me.

"Are they gone?" Kian whispered.

I opened my eyes slowly and shrugged, "They thought you were asleep"

"Finally," he let out a heavy sigh, "I thought they would never stop talking about their wedding and banter like that"

"Hey, it was cute to see them like that, you know" I chastised.

"Whatever, they're too sappy" he moved closer to me.

"Don't let dad heard you say that. He isn't like it when someone called him sappy"

Then we were meeting with silence, before he spoke, "They're right, you know"

"About what?" I yawned.

"I'll be needing you always" he whispered.

My eyes gotten hot because of the tears, it's not everyday my little brother say those things to me.

"And I will always need you too, lil bro"

I scooted closer and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I put my head on his shoulder, "Just tell me if he tries to hurt you"

"He would never hurt me" I said.

"That's what I'm afraid of, I've no reason to hate him. He's perfect for you" he said honestly.

I giggled softly, "I know, right?"

Then there was a moment of silence again.

"Just don't tell anyone I've ever said I'll always need you or I'll snap your neck when you asleep" he threatened playfully.

I laughed, and he shushed me as I said, "Deal"

This was home, this was my home with my mom, my dad and my little brother in it.

And tomorrow I would be living in my other home in Troy's arms, and finally got to live one of my dreams.

I write a 'checklist' mentally as I said inside, _get the love like my mom and dad's had, check._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Aaaaaand... that's it! The last chapter of When I Look At You!**

**I can't thank you enough for your support, your reviews, and your time spent to read this. I love you guys!**

**Oh, and I'll be starting my new fiction, I don;t know when though, but soon. It'll be based on one of Indonesia's Best Seller books, the book is sooo good and it's a good thing I turned it into my fiction so you can read it, right? Although some things I have to change to match with the story line.**

**As always, I ended up very bad in grammar and typo, so I'm sorry.**

**For the last time, I really hope you can drop your review, I'll be waiting for that, and it'll be appreciated so much.**

**Anyway, I finally got in to the college! Yay! It's out of my home town, I don't know if I can live without my mom and my dad but life must go on and I have something to hold onto which is my dream. and apparently I hold onto my habit which is blabbering, sorry guys.**

**By the way, the idea for this came in last minute so again, I'm sorry of it's not perfect.**

**See you later! I'll be missing all of you :)**

**P.S: Season 5 started shooting! We'll get Nian reunion and of course, our favorite couple, Delena. I am so excited! Well, I'll levae you to it then, this is one hell of a AN! See you soon!**


End file.
